Love In Twelve Nights
by AULOVE
Summary: Katniss family tragically dies during the 14th Century Plague, only she and her twin brother Gale survive. They must survive but on their way to be married she is marooned on the island Duodecimo of Illyria ruled by Duke Peeta Orsino Mellark. Believing her brother dead she dresses up as a man. Everlark AU based upon Shakespeare's Twelfth Night play-OCC
1. Chapter 1

Love In Twelve Nights by mega-aulover

Thank you to chelle20 for being the inspiration behind this Everlark journey into Shakespeare's 12th Night. Also to tianna for betaing and encouraging, me to submit this it PIP and finally thank you to prom for organizing this last round.

* * *

Prologue

1353

Katniss stood on the hill overlooking the valley below. Tendrils of hair blew in the wind as tears streamed down her face. Ravens circled above the burning family home, smoke rising into the dawning sky. The burned smell penetrated her every pore. The fire consumed mercilessly, much like the onset of the disease that took her family. Her tears streaked down her ashy cheek. She was bitter, angry, saddened, and lonely for want of comfort.

Everdeen Keep, the ancestral home of the Hawthorne and Everdeen clan had inhabited this land from the time the Romans conquered Panem. Now all of those generations were nearly vanquished with only two family members in existence, Katniss and her twin brother Gale.

The chaotic loss and destruction of human life made no sense. Her devastated, shattered heart cried out for respite from everything her eyes had witnessed. She couldn't comprehend how in thirty days the population of the Seam had dwindled to under two hundred. In the larger cities, the plague swept through and stayed for months, but in the smaller places like the Seam, a month was all it took. They were unprotected, having been isolated from the rest of Panem.

When the Black Death reached the shores of Panem, many rumors spread, Katniss did not know what to believe. Rumors of its evil intent ran rampant; they said it could kill in less than a day. Some called it the Angel of death. They spoke of boils, coughing blood, convulsions, fevers, and of human wreckage. In the Capital, a large ditch had been fashioned to bury the massive amount of bodies. But for Katniss, this was all hearsay; conjecture conjured up by men and women with the intent of selling you a potion. Time, however, proved her stubborn thoughts wrong.

Time was the determining factor. Time never lied. There was a beginning and end. It marched on. When the plague came, it was their time to suffer and toil in heartache.

Katniss wiped her face. The sleeve of her dress marred by the ashes.

In her hand she clutched posies, in memoriam for her lost innocence, an era of childish pursuits and of familiar warmth. The death of her family shattered her soul into thousands of tiny fractures. Unsure if she could ever weave them together again, her silver eyes closed as she recalled her home as it once was.

She could still hear her brothers, Vic and Rory racing down the hall of the Keep, wielding wooden swords wildly. She recalled her father singing a lively tune throughout the castle, her brother Gale trying to sing along but failing miserably; her mother making poultices in her room next to the garden, to help the villagers; her baby sister Primrose following her mother, learning the craft.

"Oh Prim," her heart whispered.

She hadn't spoken since she was forced to leave several months ago. The memory of her separation from her family crashed over her. Katniss could remember the event like they were yesterday.

* * *

A Few Months Earlier

* * *

 _The fall harvest was successful and she and her family were preparing for a long winter. They were celebrating her mother discovering she was with child again. She and Prim were hoping for a sister. That evening, the call came from the village that one of the boys was ill. Primrose and her mother left._

 _When they came back the next afternoon, her life changed. Her brothers became sick shortly after their mother and sister returned. Her father made the decision quickly. They were assembled in the hall, her father stood before her and Gale, her twin. He wanted them to leave their home._

 _"NO FATHER I AM NOT LEAVING!" she shouted into the hall._

 _"Katniss, you must be reasonable," her father replied._

 _Katniss did not want to be reasonable, she wanted to stay. She ran to her favorite space, a small cove in the tower where she could stare out towards the mountains and dream. She was so angry; being a woman had many disadvantages. She'd learned this the hard way when her father took her to court to be introduced into society at the age of twelve._

* * *

 _Past_

* * *

 _Closing her eyes, she remembered that innocent time. She was turning twelve. She was excited to make the journey with her father to the Capitol to see the King. Not even Gale was allowed to go._

 _All of her life, her father had been a progressive Knight who'd taught her that women were equal to men. All of his children learned to read, write, do_ math _, as well as study science and history. Katniss, like the rest of her siblings, was highly educated. At that time, she innocently thought all of the young women possessed the same education. Arriving at the palace was a major_ wake up _call for her. Upon striking up a conversation with a girl named Glimmer, she discovered all of the young girls were vapid creatures who only knew how to knit. They were trained like chattel to be at the beck and call of men._

 _To the females that surrounded her, the only concern in life was to make a good match._

 _Katniss felt out of place with girls and women. She tried speaking to her father but he shunned her away. Hurt, she drifted through the King's Castle until she stumbled into the kitchens. A blond boy stood there with his arms deep inside of a massive bowl of dough. He caught her eyes and started a conversation. It was so easy speaking to him._

 _She made a friend in him, the boy with the bread. At the time, the boy was only interested in the operations of the kitchen. He found her wandering and instead of ordering out, he offered friendship. His voice was kind and he had a good spirit like that of Prim._

 _During their conversation, she gave him her mother's recipe for bread with dill in it. His smile lit up the room, and_ much later on _he came to her aid. He hid her so no one could find her. A screeching lady stopped the kitchen staff. He hid her before she was seen, and she could hear when he was hit by the angry woman who called him an insolent child. When it was over he had a welt on his face._

 _Somehow they ended up taking a walk in the gardens. Katniss took_ an herb _and gently rubbed it on his face to remove the blistering. She made him a crown of_ dandelions, _and sang to him and something within her bubbled. She placed a small brief kiss upon his lips. He blushed. She blushed. Embarrassed by her bold actions she_ fled, _and ran right smack into her father._

 _Grateful to the boy, she wanted to pay back his kindness but she never got a chance to because she couldn't find him in the kitchens the next day. Even as the years passed, that blond boy with the kind blue eyes invaded her dreams._

* * *

 _Opening her eyes, she glanced out of the window of her private nook. Katniss sighed. To this day she could not break that connection she made with her boy with the bread. The boy always reminded of her sister. Katniss rubbed her face Prim was standing behind her waiting for Katniss to make a choice._

 _"Katniss," Her sister's soft voice called out, bringing her back to the present problem._

 _Katniss looked over her shoulder. Her sister Primrose stood with a cloth over her face. Katniss loved her only sister with all of her heart. When Prim was born, Katniss became a little mother. She wanted to feed, bathe, and care for her sister. The bond she shared with Primrose was greater than the bond she shared with her twin Gale, though both girls were_ total _opposite. Katniss looked more like her father, with hair the color of mahogany, skin kissed by the sun, and silver eyes. Her sister took after their mother, slender blonde, with pale skin and pale blue eyes. She possessed wisdom far beyond her age of ten and three years. Primrose had been gifted the eye of God, and her declarations came true._

 _A few months ago, she cloistered herself in the Chapel for three days. Her father came to her and whatever conversation they had caused her father to lose his normal patience._

 _"Katniss do not be upset," Primrose voice carried softly in the hall._

 _In her spirit, Katniss felt no good could come out of this venture her family insisted. "Father wants me to be tossed out with Gale. He doesn't understand I do not want to leave. I want to stay here with you and mother."_

 _"Sister, I implore you to please listen to reason."_

 _Katniss gazed at Prim. Normally she would move heaven and earth for her baby sister, but today she felt staunchly opposed to her. She didn't want to abandon her home for some silly exaggerated stories of a great illness. Katniss felt her domineering personality come out. Prim was the only one who had the ability to sooth her prickly nature. She took a deep, settling breath, promising to listen to whatever her sister was about to say._

 _"You must leave. It is God's will." Her sister's voice was calm and resolute._

 _Katniss rolled her eyes at the mention of God's will. She had issues with the church and their views towards women. She was not evil; she did not inspire men to sin. The way she saw it, men were the ones who sinned. All of the sons of Adam's of this world were responsible for causing death and destruction. Never did you hear of the daughters of Eve coming to blows over a pot, a vegetable, or a plot of land._

 _"Sister," Primrose was the only one who knew Katniss views on the church._ Prim _used a soothing tone when she knew Katniss needed to be calmed. "I know you wish to move up into the mountains, and spend the rest of your days hunting and trading with us, but those are not God's wishes."_

 _"If he were a just God, he'd leave me alone. He'd leave us all alone; we are handling our lives just well! I am not chattel, some piece to be sold off to bear a man's spawn." Katniss spat, her conscious_ prickled _. Her snarky reply caused her baby sister to frown._

 _"Katniss, if you do not believe in God then at least believe what I am about to say is true."_

 _"Prim I always believe you."_

 _"Good, now listen to me." Her sister's eyes clouded before she addressed Katniss. "You have a destiny that is far away from here on different shores."_

 _"I am traveling to different shores?" Katniss felt confused and conflicted by her sister's premonition. She didn't want to leave her home, but Prim's insights were never wrong._

 _"You shall when the time is right."_

 _"What else happens, Prim?"_

 _"If you lead with your heart you shall be happy, but if you lead with your mind you shall know sorrow."_

 _"Lead with my heart?" Katniss was the practical one in the family. She would never spend her time on irrational_ ideals _. She wanted to be more than what everyone expected from her._

 _"You need to stop negating your heart. You're scared of becoming like one of those girls. But you shall never be one of those silly females. You will be a strong woman, but this can only happen if you give in to your heart's desire and not to your mind."_

 _Katniss blushed, heavily. She never gave into her heart, never allowed herself to be vulnerable. While others fancied_ men, _and got their hearts broken, she rebuffed the attentions and attempts of the men who wanted to court her. She stood fast to her beliefs stubbornly, never admitting there was_ only _male who caught her interest._

 _The Boy with the bread._

 _It was surreal the way she met him._ There _time was brief, so brief that they didn't exchange names. But she knew he was a baker, a blond,_ blue eyed _, handsome boy. He was kind and selfless. He didn't see her as a stupid girl. He looked to her as his equal. He gave her hope._

 _Katniss had never been able to break the bond with the boy she'd met in the King's kitchens. Primrose knew her well to point out her true desire. The boy with the bread invaded her dreams and she often wondered_ of _what became of him. Did he think about her? Was he happy? Katniss doubted she would ever see him again. She hoped him the best. He was a kind person, just like her sister. Katniss glanced up at Prim and it hit her, she frowned sadly. "Will I return?"_

 _"No, you will never return home Katniss. Once you leave, it will be permanent."_

 _"I am leaving for good."_

 _"You shall live Katniss, you will continue."_

 _"What of you, what of our family."_

 _"Our time is at an end here." Her sister's voice became very still. This raised the hairs on Katniss arms._

 _"What are you saying Prim, what do you mean?" She did not want to believe what Prim said._

 _"My destiny lays here within these walls, and so do the futures of our parents and brothers," Prim repeated firmly._

 _Katniss could not help the small voice, "Even Gale?"_

 _"No, Gale will be with you for a time." Prim smiled softly._

 _Katniss stubbornly clenched her jaw. "I do not understand why we have to leave?"_

 _"The Black Death has reached our land."_

 _"But we are the furthest province in Panem. The Seam is located in the northern mountains. We're protected." Katniss and many others felt this way. They were in such a remote part of the world that the illness would never reach them._

 _"No one is protected, even if we live_ within _the fringes of Panem. As long as we trade with other villages that are to our south, we'll be exposed eventually."_

 _"I refuse to believe the gossip to be true."_

 _"Katniss," Prim tried to speak._

 _"_ No _they are all lies."_

 _"They aren't lies, I've seen it. It is far worse than what anyone can imagine. So much worse, sores that bleed and ooze pus and blood."_

 _"No," her eyes widened._

 _"I am_ sorry _sister, but you must leave."_

 _Crestfallen, Katniss asked, "When?"_

 _"Tonight, you and Gale will ride out. Father has arranged for you both to stay in the mountains."_

 _"Isn't there a way for us to survive? Surely you and mother can-"_

 _"There isn't any cure sister. When the rumors began, mother and I tried. For months we communicated with the Abbess Dorcas to come up with a solution. Everyone in the abbey died. No one was left."_

 _The news caused Katniss shoulders to droop._

 _"I am sorry but this is something we cannot stop. This illness does not care if you are rich, poor, well, ill, old, or young. It is the Angel of Death we are dealing with, stealing souls in the midst of the night or in plain daylight."_

 _"I suppose father knows."_

 _"Yes, and that is why he requested for you to leave. It is of utmost importance you leave with Gale tonight," Primrose beseeched._

 _"What of the boys, Vic and Rory? Surely they can come with us?"_

Prim _shook her head._

 _"You mean they have gotten the illness? How did that happen?"_

 _"The boy in the village is near death's door. He played with them less than a week ago. He caught it and gave it to them," Primrose calmly explained._

 _"But father told them to avoid playing with other children."_

 _"They are children and they wanted to play."_

 _Katniss stomach fell to the floor. "How long do they have left?"_

 _Her sister did not lie, "Perhaps a few days at best."_

 _She gasped. The news was like the slap of the cold, rough wind._

 _"Now you understand why. It is too late for many of us, but not for you and Gale."_

 _Katniss nodded mutely. She hung her head low, acquiescing._

 _Her fate was sealed. There was no way out, no argument she could form that would sway her sister, her mother or her father. Her only path in life was to follow her father's plan and run to the mountains._

 _A short while later she mounted her horse. The stars mocked her as she sat astride her horse. She was alone with her father in the bialy before Gale joined them._

 _Her father stood proudly between both horses, holding the reins, his face betrayed the pain in his silver eyes._

 _"You are not to leave the cabin for a month. You are not to hunt. You are not to open doors to strangers." Her father strictly ordered._

 _"Yes father," Gale agreed._

 _"Katniss, do you understand?" Her father's emotional, raspy voice echoed in the night._

 _She nodded, but her eyes were trained on the front door of the castle. Her mother and her sister stood clutching at each other. Her eyes turned to him once more._

 _"Good, I shall meet you in the next life."_

 _Katniss watched her twin clench his jaw. Gale looked determined, Katniss felt her soul crumbling._

 _"Ride straight through. Do not stop. Do you understand, Katniss?"_

 _Katniss nodded once more. She could not make eye contact with her father. If she did, she would dismount and stay._

 _"We understand, father," Gale said for both of them._

 _"Take care of yourselves, my children." His voice broke. Tears slipped from her face._

 _She whispered, "Daddy."_

 _His hand lightly touched hers. While she and Gale favored each other, Katniss had her father's eyes. They were silver instead of Gale's flattering_ grey _. His peppered hair cut short, the slight stubble on his cheek; it was the look of love on his face that broke her resolve._

 _"I packed your bag long before this. Be safe, remember to act like a lady," he joked, but his lips quivered. "Do not hesitate to defend yourself. Remember what your sister said. Lead with your heart."_

 _Hearing his words caused tears to flood from her eyes. As they rode away Katniss looked back once before she fixed her eyes on the road in front of her. The further they traveled, the deeper she hurt._

 _They settled in the mountains in a small cabin until the harsh winter was over. Gale having been advised by their father ventured out toward their families keep. When he returned a month later_ she her _soul shattered and fractured into a thousand pieces when Gale came back to tell her they were all dead._

* * *

Present

* * *

After another month in the mountains Gale finally allowed them to leave. They found the gates open, an eerie silence enveloped the keep. They found the tombs of their family. No doubt they were buried by a servant. It was the evidence of the tragedy that occurred within the walls of the keep.

First to die were the boys, Vic and Rory. Next many of the staff, Primrose was one of the final graves dug. Her parents died clutched in each other's arms.

Katniss vision cleared as the past became blurred and her present took shape. She stood upon the hill, the pain radiated deeply within her heart as she watched the home burn down to dust. Her brother followed the instructions his father gave them. He set fire to the house and its inhabitants. It was the same in the village, the five or so left behind set fire to it.

"Catnip?"

She gazed at her brother. He stood beside her, and her heart hurt. He reminded her of their father.

"Will you speak to me?" Gale implored.

Her eyes cut away back to the burning home. Since leaving the Keep she hadn't really eaten nor had she spoken. The pain ate away at her, she became mute, unable to verbalize what she felt.

"This is not your fault, sister."

With her eyes she told her story. Part of her believed if she'd stayed her family would somehow be alive.

Gale said, "You cannot take this as your fault. Primrose and Father knew the risks. I think Prim was already sick, but she didn't want to say anything. Father would never leave them to die alone."

Katniss bit her bottom lip to keep from crying. She looked away, clutching her flowers tighter.

"Catnip you have to forgive them. You have to forgive yourself. We did what was necessary. We are the sole survivors and it is up to us to continue the bloodline."

She wanted to yell and tell Gale she missed them. But her voice did not come to her. She lamely turned her face away, unable to look at him.

A strong burst of air surrounded her. Lifting her hand in the air, she let go of the posies, her silent goodbye to her family. She walked back to the horse and mounted, waiting for her brother to follow.

Gale stood a few moments, saying his own goodbyes before they sped away from their home. They did not take the common route, nor did they stop in other villages. They avoided people on the roads. Gale felt that they weren't safe enough. They traveled in the woods slowly. Most days they couldn't ride the horses, they walked besides them.

For weeks they pushed forward, Katniss continued with her silence until one day, whilst they were camping by a river. Gale was speaking but she wasn't listening to him. She sat with her back to a tree, her gaze not on the river or him, but at the heavens. She watched the mockingbirds fly; they reminded her of the mockingjays.

"Sister please speak to me, I've been lonesome without your voice."

Katniss turned her gaze toward Gale before standing up and walking away.

"Please Catnip, I know you miss them. I miss them too, but I also miss you. You have yet to pick up father's bow. Or read the family plant book. You're slowly dying and there's nothing I can do but watch you slowly starve." Gale followed her.

The concern in her twin's voice caused a twinge in her soul. Her brother was hurting. She went to him and embraced him.

"Please speak, please eat. I don't want to lose you as well."

It was then she heard the words, being whispered in the wind. "Lead with your heart." Instantly her eyes filled with water. She opened her mouth and spoke aloud for the first time since they'd set the village and castle on fire.

"I miss them." Her voice did not sound as her own. It was low and scratchy as if parched for water.

Gale laughed shortly before he cried. He picked her up and spun her around. "I miss them too, Catnip."

She smelled her brother's familiar natural scent. He always smelled of the woods.

"Promise me sister that you will eat tonight?"

"I shall," she whispered.

"Good, then I shall cook us a feast."

Back at the camp she attempted to eat, but the small rabbit her brother caught with his snare had no taste. Night after night she tried to eat but her appetite did not return. Her words were few but it was enough for Gale; he appeared happier, less preoccupied with her. This suited Katniss well. They were never talkers though they did share many of the same interests. As children, no one could tell them apart. It wasn't until they turned twelve that things changed.

Her mother forced her to grow out her hair before she made the journey to the palace. Her time at the Royal Palace was such a disappointment, she eagerly awaited to return home, but when she arrived, Gale was different. He had grown in the time she was away. It had taken Katniss years to grow; everyone else around had her developed except for her. Then a few months back over night she sprouted. Despite their height difference, they still looked remarkably alike. The only differences were in their eyes, Gales were flatter and only turned silver when he was mad.

A few evenings later she sat on a log, pondering where they were headed. Gale pushed forward like a mad man possessed with a quest. She did not understand, she opened her mouth to speak when Gale spoke first.

"Katniss, father wanted me to tell you about the plans he made for us."

Her curious look prompted him to speak.

Gale looked nervous. He sat up, paced back and forth, then sat down once more. He ran his hand through his hair several times.

"Brother, what is it that you need to tell me?"

Gale stood and took a deep breath. Still, he couldn't look her in the eyes. "Father arranged your marriage."

At first she thought she heard wrong. Her puzzlement showed on her face.

"You are to be wed to a Knight."

Katniss froze at the news as if a cold wind wrapped her in its chilly blanket. Marriage was the one thing she never wanted. Women held no distinction other than as a possession for a man. Her trip to the palace opened her eyes. Even though her father never treated any woman disrespectfully and he treated their mother as an equal, he operated within social conventions. Katniss, however refused to believe what Gale said. "Father wouldn't do that."

"Catnip, you know as well as I do you have no choice in the matter." Gale made his case. "With the Keep gone and we do not have enough coin to rebuild. We are poor. What we do have is father's plans for us. We can start over, but that cannot happen unless you marry."

Her mouth hung open seconds before her face contorted to a scowl. She felt betrayed.

"The only alternative you have is joining an order. If that is what you wish to do, there is an Abbey not too far from here."

Katniss wanted to scream, to shout, but could not. Hastily she stood, stomping away from her brother. But he caught her.

"I am sorry sister but what other choice do you have?"

She struggled to get away from him. Her limbs thrashed about but he held her steadily.

"Stop acting childish."

This stopped her. Expressing her feelings was not a childish act. She wanted to be set free from the trap her father and brother had arranged. Angrily she spat, "You expect me to openly follow through with a plan I did not agree upon."

"Father made the arrangements for you. You did not think he'd let you live your life the way you planned? This was his dying wish."

"You want me to marry a man I have never met, a man who we know nothing of, simply because you say it was our father's dying wish," Katniss spat.

Gale argued back, "This is your duty. Father signed a binding contract with Sir Cray. You will marry him."

"My duty," Katniss pushed her brother on to the ground. She stood over him furiously. For the first time in weeks she yelled. "I am not some cow to be traded for gain, brother. I am a person. I have wants, needs, desires. I am not chattel to be traded!"

"I never said you were a cow."

"No, but you are treating me like one." Katniss stomped away.

Gale did not approach her. She sat under a large tree silently crying. She used the skirt of her kirtle to dry her tears.

Gingery he crouched down before her. He did not speak right away, until she'd calmed down some. "Catnip, I am sorry."

"I am grieving still for our family and you want to steal me away to some island never to see you again. You are all that I have left."

Her brother shook his head. "I loathe the situation we find ourselves in."

"Gale, I expected him to speak to me about my future."

"Father indulged you far too long. You should have been married by now, but he wanted to give you your dreams."

"He indulged us all, Gale. Father gave us a life that doesn't exist anymore."

Gale sighed. "He loved your independence and told me you would have made a better knight because you have heart, not to mention you are a better with the bow."

Katniss chuckled, "Remember the tournament and how we switched places?"

Gale's smirk betrayed his annoyed look in his eyes. "Cato made fun of my archery skills in the first round."

"He had no right to make fun of you, no right to question your skill. I wanted to kick him in the shins every time he called you, Slowpoke Hawthorne." Katniss's eyes twinkled with the memory.

He grinned, then chuckled. "You made shot after shot without a second thought, making Cato the fool. You looked spectacular on the field by yourself using our great-grandfathers bow. The crowd cheered wildly for you, Catnip."

"No one caught on, even with the height difference. The whole time I stood out there, I thought for sure someone would point out you were suddenly shorter." Katniss grinned. "Father knew though."

"Remember how upset Father was with us?" Gale grinned.

"I was sent to my room without supper."

"But his eyes glowed proudly because you beat grown men. He said he hadn't seen shooting like that since he was a child. He never betrayed our secret Catnip."

Katniss smiled fondly at the memory.

Her brother brushed his eyes with the back of his hands. "I miss them. I miss hearing Primrose nagging me to drink my medicinal teas. I miss mother and father speaking in private. I miss training with our brothers."

Katniss was brought back to the last conversation she held with Prim. The words were whispered into her mind. It was time she began to lead with her heart. "Perhaps I must adjust to this new reality."

"You are correct even I have to make allowances in this new reality." Gale's leaned up against the bark of a tree gazing at the heavens.

"When did he make this agreement?"

"He made it shortly before he made the decision to send us to the cabin."

Katniss could not imagine her father making decisions hoping they would survive. "What was in the contract?"

"Father arranged for you to marry Sir Cray, an older Knight who lives on a small island off of Panem."

"What of you?"

"I am to go into his service and train to be one of his men at arms. There are no other options for me unless I learn a trade."

Her brother, a nobleman forced to learn a trade because they were penniless. "Do we have enough money for the voyage?"

"Yes, he provided me the fare and your dowry. We are to live off the land and make due with our wits."

Katniss stared up at the heavens. The wheels of change were turning again. A heavy mantle fell upon her shoulders as she accepted her new fate.

-ONE YEAR LATER-

1354

It took them nearly a year to reach the ports in Quattro. The journey brought them closer. She'd changed so much in a year, learned to live by her wits. Learned to toughen up, to live off the land. They learned to solely depend on each other, to the point where they finished each other's sentences.

She sighed, recalling the winter; they traveled until it became too difficult. They were forced to hunker down in an abandoned cottage until the harsh weather lessened. Their clothing was threadbare from many washings in the streams with stones. They'd both lost weight, but on her, it was especially telling. Her clothing hung loose no matter how tight she tied her kirtle.

Katniss was glad they were finally on the last leg of their journey. They needed to take the ship that was anchored off shores to Thread, Sir Cray's island. She saw her brother speaking to the Captain of the ship. She turned her head to look at the city that had been reduced to a village. Many of the buildings were burned down, including the ports. It looked as if the city survived a siege.

The silence surrounding Quattro was deafening. There were no children, no markets, and the inns held no travelers or sailors. This province, renowned for its heavy traffic was left barren. In the aftermath of the plague, the population over the entire continent decreased. Her eyes focused back on her brother speaking to the Captain. The first mate walked toward her. She shifted her eyes toward the sea once more. A boat bobbed on the horizon. She lifted her wrap over her hair.

When they arrived. Blight, the seaman, looked more like a grandfather than a man who spent his life out at sea, struck a conversation with Gale who held his hood in his hands. He was the first mate to Captain Boggs. Because of him they managed to secure passages to the island where Sir Cray resided. She lifted her wool shawl over her head toward the chilly wind.

The seaman standing by her at the beach broke the silence. "It is this way all over the land, my lady."

Her silver eyes narrowed, the pain of losing her family resurfacing. Instead of crying she funneled her bitter feelings into her voice. "The plague destroyed my home also."

"It is the same where I was born, my lady."

Blight was a mystery. He did not sound like he was from Panem and clearly, he did not look like her, "Where do you hail from?"

"An island not far from the one you will be residing on; Sir Cray and Duke Mellark of Orsino often war."

Katniss frowned, something in her brain clicked. "Orsino of Mellark? I've heard my father mention that name."

"The Mellark family has been the authority on that island for generations, my lady."

There was something in that name that made her have a favorable reaction. It was the connection to her father, to his stories. "Tell me, do they still bake?"

Blight grinned. "How did you know that particularity of that family?"

The way Blight looked at her caused her to blush deeply. The Mellarks legend always fascinated her. She often pretended her boy with the bread was a Mellark. "My father spoke not of their prowess on the field of battle but their ability to craft the most delicious bread."

"Food really does triumph over any skill."

Katniss grinned, for she loved food. "That is a woman's greatest weapon."

Blight laughed shortly. "You know we men hold certain powers, but we are indeed powerless creatures."

"Why is that?" Katniss innocently asked.

"The real power in the family lies in the woman we marry. We are just too blind to see it, my lady."

This made her smile; her mother was a force to reckon with. Her father never crossed her when she was angry. "Some things never change."

The man laughed. "True."

"Catnip, are you ready?" Gale interrupted.

The ship bobbed on the horizon. They would be taking a rowboat to where the vessel was moored. Katniss did not want to leave, but there was nothing she could do. The King of Panem died and in his place his Queen Alma Coin ruled. Queen Coin ordered the immediate marriage of all available men and women of childbearing age, sealed Katniss fate. Even if she wanted to break free from her obligation she could not. Marriage became a royal command. She nodded.

"Good, come along, they are waiting for us."

The salty sea air curled her long hair. She could taste the salt on the sides of her tongue, the seagull's cry filled her ears, and her skin prickled at the cold sea water as she waded out to the rowboat.

She sat by her brother's side gripping his arm, her eyes cast down as her father taught her. She did not know these men, did not know if they were honorable. She could easily defend herself in a forest with her bow, but her weapon vanished when the Keep was burned. She carefully gazed about at the men with etchings on their skins. The water blue and thick deepened as they drew further away from land. This was the ocean, and these were men of the sea, hardened against land dwellers.

Foreboding entered her bones as she grasped the immensity of the sea. Her palms became cold; prickly goose bumps formed on her skin. She couldn't comprehend the sense of dread which settled in the pit of her stomach at the sight of the water all around her. It looked idyllic. The way the sun rays sparkled on its surface, but below it looked like a tomb. She watched the coast slowly disappear. She could hear her heart thud in her ears. Primrose told her she would never see Panem again, once more her prediction came true.

When they approached the wooden ship, it looked massive. She'd never been on a ship or had seen one up close. Her gray eyes widened as she took in the details. The men ran about, hanging on the masts, getting ready to release the sails. Ropes were lowered and tied to the row boat, and it was lifted out of the water. It shook, and Katniss gripped Gale's arm.

"It's okay, Catnip."

Gale was having a grand time, and she was not. She did not let go of him until she climbed on board. Her legs were wobbly, but despite her fear she hardened her face. Captain Boggs ordered the anchors to be raised. Men rained from the skies, as they came down from the masts. The sails unfurled gracefully and filled with the kiss of the wind. The ship groaned and lurched forward unexpectedly.

Katniss grabbed onto the side.

"There is no need to be scared Catnip; we're okay."

Katniss nodded but she did not feel okay.

Out of nowhere the ship frightened and began to sail slowly. With one final gust of wind, they were off.

Gale looked rapt with childlike wonder and awe. She hadn't seen her brother this excited since he and the boys figure out a way to launch things over the walls of the keep. Incredulously she asked, "You're excited?"

"I have always wanted to sail, feel the sea breeze, and to touch the sand." Gale's exuberance contradicted her feeling of doom. She decided her fear drove her sense of dread. She forced a smile on her face.

He turned to her, his eyes looked bright and lively, his voice overjoyed, as he exclaimed "This is wondrous."

"Do you know how long the voyage will be?" Katniss asked.

"The captain assured me, if the weather holds up we will be there in less than a fortnight." Blight answered.

Katniss sighed, it was odd to feel the ground beneath her feet move.

"Look there, Catnip." Gale tapped her shoulder excitedly, pointing to creatures slipping in and out of the water.

Blight said, "Those are Neptune's messengers."

"Neptune?" Katniss skeptically questioned.

"Neptune, the ruler of the seas," Gale answered.

"The dolphins are his heralds," Blight explained.

A shiver went through Katniss and she gripped her shawl tighter.

"No need to despair, my lady. Dolphins are harmless. It's their cousins you must fear."

Katniss eyes rounded.

Gale started to laugh. "Blight you must forgive my sister. She is innocent to many things in life."

Katniss scowled at them. She resented having been spoken about as if she was a child. She wanted to lash out, but kept her calm.

"It is as if you have a passion for the sea," Blight commented.

"I do," Gale replied as they began walking away from her, engrossed in their conversation.

"Come along, Katniss."Katniss was about to follow when Gale turned around and extended his hand toward her.

She scowled at him, and refused to take his hand. Katniss was unhappy with the way her life was going. She looked to the water and wished suddenly she could leave. The plan to jump overboard was a possibility, and she knew how to swim.

But Katniss did no such thing, she silently followed Gale and Blight, recalling that she was an 18-year-old unmarried woman on a ship filled with men. She did not leave her brothers side.

The voyage itself was smooth until the two weeks were almost up. A storm grew, and for two days it assaulted the craft, tossing it from side to side like a toy in the hands of a naughty child. By the third day, the severity of the tempest was such that it was clear to the crew they were going to drown.

The wooden craft listed to the side. The crew desperately tried to maintain stability, but the storm vengefully danced and subjugated the vessel to its fury. The angry howl of the wind sounded like a mocking cackle. The Captain ordered for its only female passenger to be lowered into a shore boat. The men who were traveling with her, waited on the boat, Katniss refused to move. The rain fell sideways, it pelted Katniss exposed skin. Her brother pushed and pulled her forward.

The large wave crashed into the sinking ship. Its force knocked her into her brother's chest.

"Please let me stay with you!" Katniss shouted. She could not go through another loss so soon. She was still grieving over the death of their family. Her normally calm demeanor terrorized by the prospect of facing separation.

Gale took her by the shoulders, "Catnip, you must save yourself."

She struggled within her brother's hold; her fear overruled her ability to rationalize. "No, please I do not wish to lose you."

"Sister, there is no time for immature hysterics."

"You are all that I have left." Her lips trembled even as the waves pulled the boat deeper into the abyss.

Gale picked her up easily and handed her to the waiting seamen. "Protect her with your life."

"I shall," Blight swore. Katniss was passed down into the awaiting craft.

Gale tossed a package aboard the boat before it was lowered into the churning sea.

Her mouth opened to yell, but the sound was drowned by the howling wind.

The small vessel reached the ocean. The waves carried it quickly away. The men on board rowed with all their might towards a faraway shore. Tears streamed down her cheeks, as she peered into the darkness. She could see Gale standing, looking intently in her direction until the shore boat crested over a wave, she could see her brother's vessel disappear from sight.

"GALE," Katniss screeched from her seat. A wave rocked the small rowboat and Katniss was thrown forward. The impact caused her to lose consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your patience. I hope you enjoy this next installment. I am hoping to be able to post one a month as I am working on other stories. Thank you to Norbertsmom for your excellent Beta skills.

PS ...I don't own the Hunger Gmaes.

* * *

When she finally arose, she could hear a man's voice calling to her. The sound of the ocean meeting land filled her ears. Her head felt heavy as she dragged herself up from her sandy bed. Her soaked kirtle became a hindrance, her weak legs tangled in the material.

"Gale," Katniss croaked, her voice sounding hoarse.

"Hush, my lady."

Strong arms helped Katniss slowly sit up. Everything was blurry. She gripped her head.

"Please my lady you mustn't move," the man said.

Her head hung low as she tried to regain her balance. The piercing sunlight blinded her. The sun was setting and it felt as if it was setting inside of her head. She shaded her eyes.

"Here drink," The man offered her a flask.

She took a sip and coughed as the liquid burned her throat as she swallowed. "What matter of poison is this?"

"A curative drink meant to woo your wounded soul."

Katniss wiped her eyes, "Please, kind sir. Tell me where my brother is?"

Blight said, "He lost, I am afraid."

Her silver eyes flew to Blight.

"Blight, please lie to me. Tell me my brother is alive."

"I am afraid I cannot my lady. The ship and all of its passengers perished as she paddled away."

Katniss looked to the heavens. They were overcast, pregnant with the storm. Her lashes slid shut. She recalled the moment well. The angry sea driving the ship her brother was on deep into its murky cradle.

"I am alone," Katniss whispered.

All of her life she desired to be alone. To be able to do what she wished and fate cruelly granted her wish. First the illness stole her parents and younger siblings and now nature stole the last of her family. Her prayers were answered in the cruelest of fashions.

Silent tears fell from her eyes.

"My lady, you must take comfort that you survived." Blight's words were meant to comfort her.

"Blight I am nothing, my life is worth nothing."

Blight kindly said, "But you have life, my lady."

Katniss shook her head questioning why she survived when others couldn't. Her body shook from the cold and the shock.

"Castor, Pollux. Go find drift wood. We need to make a fire," Blight commanded.

The two brothers who survived with them left to do Blight's bidding.

"Without the contract, Sir Cray will never marry me now. I am but an ordinary scrap of flesh," Katniss said shivering; she wrapped her arms around herself. Everything was lost with the ship her records, including her dowry. She was common now and women this distinction held little or no prospect.

"Do not speak that way, my lady. Have faith. Life does not go as we planned, but know it does not end poorly for the pure of heart," Blight said.

"Why are you so kind to me Blight? I am condemned by my own race."

"My lady, my mother was widowed with me still in the womb. She raised me the best she could given the strike against her sex. She suffered greatly. I vowed never to treat any female young or old poorly."

Katniss wiped her face. "Thank you."

"Tis nothing, my lady," Blight took his dry cape and draped it around her shoulders. "You will see; opportunity will knock."

The men returned with dry wood. Blight set them to work.

It took some time for them to start a fire, but eventually they did. Fresh fish was cooked over the fire. The men spoke amongst themselves quietly.

Katniss remained to herself. Her sad thoughts revolved around her fate. No one she knew except for the men that surrounded her knew she was alive. To the world Katniss Everdeen perished on a ship bound for Thread Island.

She buried her face in her hands. A woman had to be married or she lost her integrity before the church and mankind. The only commodity she had was her body, and Katniss recoiled at the thought. Selling herself meant living outside of the law, at the mercy of men's desires. She could be jailed, or killed for such an act.

"You have been quiet this evening my lady," Blight stated.

"I have been considering my lack of prospects. I am as useful as ocean water to a thirsty man."

Blight gave her a mysterious look.

"I do not have a trade, have no money. I have no proof of paternity, no right to inheritance, no value before the eyes of man. I am as my namesake Eve, covered in mortal sin. Who would have me for a wife since I am of an advanced age."

Blight scratched his face. He lifted his finger in the air and scuttled away before coming back. Triumphantly he said, "You have this."

Blight handed her the oblong package. Opening it up, she gasped, her hand frantically connecting with the handle. Its rich wood carved out by her great-grandfather. She bit her bottom lip. All this time she thought she'd never see this again.

"Look, a gold pin?" Castor asks as he points to the pin nestled in the sand.

Blight handed her the pin. Katniss replies, "This is my family's crest."

Pollux, the soft spoken brother, asked, "What type of fowl is it?"

The cool salty ocean breeze blew. She gathered her limbs closer before speaking. "It is the Mockingjay, native to the woods of my home. There is a legend that surrounds this bird."

"Tell us the story," Castor asked.

All of the men sat in front of Katniss like eager children wanting to listen to their mother tell an adventure.

Katniss smiled sadly, a tragic figure on the beach. Her silver eyes filled with pent up emotion; they looked like drops of mercury. Waves after waves of memories assaulted her mind. Without knowing it, Katniss emulated the way her mother told her the story. Her sultry voice was soft as she spoke, "During the age of the Roman occupation in Panem, our people rebelled. The Romans were losing battle after battle. They wanted to know what the military plans were."

One of the twins asked like an eager boy, "Did they infiltrate the Panem's forces?"

Katniss fingered the pin, "In a way?"

"What do you mean, my lady?" Blight asked.

"Have you ever heard of a Jabberjay?" Katniss asked quietly. All three looked at Katniss with wide eyes shaking their heads. "A Jabberjay is bird that speaks." Katniss looked at each one of her audiences' hands. They had calloused hands, a contrast to her smooth virginal ones.

"I heard of such birds," Castor announced.

"They are loyal to their masters and repeat everything that they hear." Her small smile betrayed the hurt her silver eyes displayed as she remembered the many hunting lessons her father gave her. He told her silence was golden in the forest. If there was a Jabberjay present it would repeat whatever was said to warn the rest of the woodland creatures of their presence in the woods.

Pollux softly spoke, "The Romans used the Jabberjays?"

"Correct." Katniss softly spoke. Pollux question brought her back to the story. Her mind conjured up the boys' room at night, from her room across the hall. She could hear her mother recite the story. It was Vic and Rory's favorite bedtime story.

Filled with lonesomeness she continued speaking. "They brought the Jabberjays to spy on the people of Panem. And for a while it worked. The birds would listen to secret conversations of the rebels and repeat them to their masters. The Romans began to win battles."

"Did the people of Panem catch on? Did they hunt them down?" Blight was invested in the story.

"When the people found out the purpose for the Jabberjays they began to hunt them down. Until the people of the Seam, a province in the northern mountains, noticed the fascination the Jabberjays had with the song of the Mockingbirds."

"I have heard the Mockingbird's song. They are quite beautiful," Castor said.

"The Jabberjays look like Mockingbirds but have purple and black plumage on their heads. The poor birds were a Roman experiment raised in captivity, they had never heard such beauty before. They are hatched and raised in captivity. They flew after the Mockingbirds trying to replicate the song. In their quest to learn some began to mate."

The men chuckled at the imagery and leaned in closer as her voice became softer.

"The Jabberjay mate for life. They settle with their chosen partner, nest, and never depart its side. My ancestors decided to pair both birds together. Their offspring became the Mockingjays. They can replicate any tune they hear. The rebellion used this ability to warn each other of the movements the Roman soldiers made." Katniss showed them the pin. The trinket suddenly had more value than its weight in gold. "They became the symbol of our rebellion and of my family. We are known as the Mockingjays."

"My Lady, What happened to the Jabberjays?" Blight asked.

"Well, when they did not return, the Romans found that the Jabberjays were working for the people of the Seam. They hunted them down and killed them. But by then it was too late, the remainder flew into the woods surrounding the northern mountains. As you know the mountains are where the Romans could never conquer. When their empire fell they were still trying to beat us. They never could. They abandoned their posts and headed home."

One of the twins asked, "Have you ever seen a Jabberjay?"

Katniss answered, "I have heard there are a few Jabberjays that exist in the forest that surround the Mountains in the Seam."

Castor inquired looking at his brother momentarily, "Your family was part of the rebellion?"

"Yes we were. This bow belonged to my great-grandfather. See the carving of the Mockingjay on the handle. This has been passed down from father to son for generations. Until-" Katniss swallowed as she recalled her brother. "I will never see him."

"You will do the same one day, my lady." Blight's promise that she would see her brother fell on her deaf ears. Momentarily her faith was shaken. She did not comprehend the senseless deaths. She looked at the tall rocks surrounding the beach. The twinkling stars and the endless ocean made her think of her sister. Primrose would have loved this. Her sister was the romantic one in the family. Katniss was more of a realist, never caring for anything other than the woods.

The pain of losing Gale brought up the pain of losing them all. She wiped her face, secretly willing herself to stop crying. She clutched her last connections to her family closely.

"You should rest my lady," Blight suggested.

Katniss yawned. The day wore heavily on her shoulders. "Will we be able to leave the beach tomorrow?"

"We are headed into town in the morning; you shall need your rest."

Katniss agreed, as she nestled on the beach. Hoping a new dawn would help her broken heart.


	3. Chapter 3

The Transformation...Katniss has been stranded on an island with little recourses but to become what she is not. Survival makes us do strange and wonderful things and to think outside of the box.

My greatest gratitude to Norbertsmom for Beta'ing this story. Also to Chele20035 my friend who loves Shakespeare as much as I do.

PS I do not own the Hunger Games nor 12th Night

* * *

The morning arrived. The small group awoke before the sun broke the in the sky. Katniss tried to fix her tresses the best she could. The light of day brought on a whole host of questions she did not think of the night before. She approached the men after managing to make herself look somewhat presentable.

"Is this the island where Sir Cray lives?"

"No my lady, it is not," Blight replied.

"Then where are we?"

"We are shipwrecked on the island Duodecimo of Illyria."

The name of the island held no meaning for her, other than its meaning. There were twelve islands which were off the coast of Quattro, she knew some were inhabited and others were not. "Who is the authority on this Twelfth Island?"

"It is ruled by Duke Peeta Orsino Mellark."

The earlier conversation she held with Blight gave her an orientation. They were close to Sir Cray's island. Though it was the name Blight uttered that Katniss found funny, "Peeta?"

Blight laughed. "His father lost a wager. He thought for sure his last born would be a girl. He named him after bread eaten in the Holy Land."

Katniss shook her head. "If he is the last son-"

"The Duke lost his family to the plague."

Katniss felt empathy for the Duke. She wondered what he was like, a man named after a bread who lost the world but gained riches. She couldn't imagine that life. "I suppose he must be lonely."

"You can say that, a month after he buried his father he defended the island against nefarious men who thought him weak." Blight recalled the skirmish in which the Duke came out victorious to Brutus.

Katniss wondered why Blight knew so much history about this island and its family. "Is this one of the ports your ship traded with?"

"Yes, our vessel traded here. But these rocks are familiar to us, we all hail from here," Blight answered. "Castor, Pollux how long has it been since we came here?"

"Six months," the brothers replied.

"The sea beckons you, does it not?"

"Aye, my lady, it does."

"The hunt beckons me," Katniss said, she squinted in the bright sunlight, then quickly notched and dispatched an arrow. "Go and fetch what I have caught for us."

Castor and Pollux looked at each other.

"Go," Katniss urged. "You'll find it over there."

Both men reluctantly stood but when they headed in the direction she indicated they shouted and came back running, "She sliced two birds with one arrow!"

Katniss looked to her possessions carefully cleaning the arrow. Questioning how she was to live. "In my homeland my father taught me to hunt."

Blight remained silent.

"Let us make a fire and eat," Castor said happily leaving with his brother to find wood.

"My lady, may I suggest something."

"Surely," Katniss trusted Blight.

"You have gift that is beneficial." Blight smiled at her in a fatherly way.

Intrigued Katniss said. "Go on."

"My lady with your excellent skills you can mislead the gentry," Blight urged.

She caught on quickly, recalling Gale told him the story of when they switched places in the tournament. "You want me to become a man?"

Blight said, "Your brother said it best, my lady. People saw what they wanted to."

"I can be a eunuch."

Blight walked around her, "With splendid archery skills."

"Will you help me with this deception?"

"I shall."

Katniss looked at herself, "What of my hair, my clothing?"

"There is a man in town I know. He is peculiar fool but he is a splendid sort. He will help once he hears your story."

"What of Castor and Pollux?"

"They are men of the sea. As soon as they reach the path toward town they will depart seeking employment on another vessel."

Hope stirred in her heart and she recalled Prim's words to follow her heart. "Alright, let us go."

After they ate they made their way from the beach up the hills. Katniss stopped walking to see the large castle set upon the side of a cliff. Its towers stood like giants in the horizon.

"That is the Duke's castle." Castor pointed out.

The white stone looked charred, "Does he go to war often?"

"Several times. Sir Cray wishes to lay claim to the island. Though the plague killed off enough men on both sides to prevent the last battle, both me need to marry. Sir Cray is older and has no heir, his time is running out."

Katniss was curious about this man called Peeta, "What of the Duke?"

"He is young and until now did not have need to marry. He has no haste to follow the Queen's decree. He is too busy amassing an army."

She grasped a thick branch to pull herself up, glad to be on solid land instead of gravel or sand. Knowing the Duke had need for men at arms gave her comfort. They continued forward on the path. Just as Blight predicted, when the road split Castor and Pollux bid them luck, heading for a smaller village where sailors often found employment.

Blight and Katniss moved forward.

The forest density increased, and soon the path was lined with a canopy of trees so beautiful Katniss stopped to look at the flowers. Springtime was her favorite time of year. Glancing up at the sky she guessed it to be well past the noon hour.

She began to hum a song absentmindedly as she walked.

"You have a beautiful voice, my lady."

Katniss blushed. "My voice is passable, kind sir. It was my father's voice, however, that was a thing of beauty. When he sang the birds stopped to listen."

"I can see now why your family is known as the Mockingjays; you can enchant with your voice."

Katniss did not speak, she nor did she sing. She kept walking. When the sun looked like it was about dip into the horizon she asked, "How long till we reach the village?"

Blight answered, "We shall reach it by nightfall."

"Will your friend be available to our audience?" Katniss was concerned about the details. She did not know who to trust. This whole experience was teaching her to be independent.

Blight looked behind him briefly before he answered, "Yes. He is a tailor by trade. Do not fear. He is a gentle, kind man. Many believe him to be a fool but he is the opposite."

"I trust you with my life, Blight."

Blight did not speak, but he smiled kindly.

They kept going until they came upon a procession. A woman dressed for mourning cried hysterically in the middle of the procession. A priest led them.

"Blight, who is she?"

Blights voice lost its warmth. "The widowed Countess Cartwright, the woman the Duke wishes to woo and marry."

Katniss weighed her options carefully. If she could find favor in the Duke's eyes she could live safely, protected. "Perhaps I can help the Duke in his quest."

"My lady, the countess loves no man or beast."

Katniss looked to the woman. "She loves not a man?"

Blight shook his head, "The Countess is particular in her love. She has sworn chastity to her dead husband."

She was curious as to this woman as her procession passed by, "How long since his death?"

Blight answered, "Over a year."

"Then the Duke's attempts have been in vain." Katniss sighed. She'd never been in love though, she always held a bond with that boy she'd met as child.

Blight waited until they left. "Come, my lady. We cannot wait longer we must press on to reach our destination on time."

Katniss nodded and continued following Blight, though the countess' actions made an impression.

It was dark when they reached the small village. Thick dark clouds hung over the village. The wind blew, and it smelled like rain. The rumbling thunder was the only noise in the streets. Katniss perceived the same stillness she felt in Quattro. Many homes did not have light seeping from under the doors. "It is so empty."

"There was a time this village was teaming with life. Now," Blight shook his head. "Now, it is void."

Katniss looked to the cross displayed in the center of town.

Blight stopped walking, "A year and a half ago, nearly a third of the populace died on this island. The plague affected so many people."

Katniss compassionately said, "I am sorry, Blight, for your loss."

"We have all faced great losses; it is only those who can follow their hearts that make it." Blight lowered his head to pay respects to the dead.

Katniss stood still. Her sister was still with her. Not wanting to make a scene she followed Blight.

"We must hurry. It is about to rain." Blight took a path that led to one small thatched cottage house set apart from the others.

He quickly rapped on the door. The loud rumbling of thunder filled the air. A man with dark curled hair and what looked like gold liner on his eyes opened the door. "Blight?"

"Cinna, I need your assistance," Blight replied.

Thunder wrung again.

The man, Cinna, looked past Blight toward her. Katniss lowered her head. In society it was not allowed for women to make direct eye contact with men. Especially those that were considered a stranger. Now that she did not have her brother with her, Katniss had to be doubly careful.

"Please, quickly come inside; welcome to my home."

Blight allowed Katniss to walk in first. She looked at the interior of the home. There was a spindle in the corner, and shelves full of fabric. One of them a bright green silk she wanted to touch. She'd only seen this fabric once in the palace on a lady of great nobility. She could not touch it back then and here she was just feet away and forbidden to feel it once more.

She did not notice both men speaking in private. She saw many spools of brightly colored threads. Her fingers itched to pick them up, she forced her hands to her side. Blight's acquaintance kept on looking at her. Katniss avoided looking at him.

"My lady," Blight called to her.

Shyly she lifted her lashes.

"Cinna has agreed to help you." Blight pointed to his friend.

Her grey eyes turned to stare at the man.

"You have spirit, my lady." Cinna quietly spoke. "Now to make the deception complete I have to measure you. Come forward child, and let me weave my web."

Katniss eyes widened.

"It's alright child, Cinna will present you at the Duke's court tomorrow. But first he needs to dress you accordingly."

The logical side of her wanted to withdraw; it screamed for her to back away and run. But then her sister's soft voice drifted into her ears and sweetly reminded her to follow her heart. Bravely she took a step forward.

"Good," Cinna seemed pleased with her look of determination.

"What must I do?" Katniss inched backwards, scowling.

"Well first we must draw you a bath and groom you. Pardon me for saying so, but you smell like dead fish."

Katniss blushed red. She had not been able to bathe since leaving the port. Blight had buckets in his hands ready to fetch water just as the rain began. They made use of the falling water, and soon Katniss found herself soaking in a tub with rose petals, and olive and sage soap. Such small comforts were hard to come by on the road. She lifted her limbs scrubbing viciously, not knowing when her next bath would be. She scrubbed her hair, and combed it out to remove the knots.

She was loathed to leave the comfort of the bath, but wrapped herself in the softest long, white chemise. It loosely fit over her slender frame. A plain brown kirtle lay within her reach. She shifted it over her head, tying it on the sides. She looked for the veil, but found none. She quickly braided her hair and stepped from behind the partition, her head bowed.

Cinna stood before her. "It is a shame to cover up such beauty."

Katniss could not help the blush that tinged her cheeks.

Cinna gently lifted her chin, turning it from side to side, gently inspecting the job that was created in her mother's womb. "My lady this is the last night you shall wear women's clothing. In the morning you will be presented before the Duke. Blight and I shall instruct you on how to behave like a man. The first thing you must unlearn is to hide from being stared at. You must be comfortable with being looked upon and you must learn to stare back."

Cinna began constructing her clothing while Blight instructed her on the art of being a man. Katniss paid close attention. She learned to walk without swinging her hips. She learned to sit like a man instead of the prim way she was taught by her mother. She was surprised by how quickly Cinna constructed her garments. He was brilliant.

Her instruction took all night, but in the morning she was ready.

They left early in the morning by horse. Katniss was exhausted but kept her strength up. This was no time for her to rest, or to feel nervous about her new wardrobe, until she stepped outdoors.

It was strange having her legs exposed. Her hose were not a bright color so as to not attract attention to the feminine curve of her legs. She wore a soft white shirt that fell to her thighs with a tunic over it. She felt bare before the eyes of others. Her hair was covered by what Cinna called a turban to hide her braid. He fashioned her pin to the side of it. She carried her bow and her quiver around her middle, though it was not her favorite place to put it.

The archers held their quivers filled with arrows belted on their hips. It was a practice she did not feel comfortable with. Katniss preferred her quiver strapped to her back. It was much more comfortable for her that way to load her bow, but she did not protest; she suffered through it.

As they neared the castle she scolded herself not to lower her lashes. She put to practice all that Blight and Cinna advised. The castle began to grow in size as they neared it. She gasped when they were in the shadow of the structure.

Katniss was reminded of the first tree she climbed as a child. It was massive compared to her diminutive size. The towers looked like they touched the clouds. The walls were thick smooth stones, made to keep invaders out. This was a fortress. Her ancestral home was home and made from wood and local stone. Gale and her father had plans to erect stone walls and fix up the keep. They wanted to enlarge it. But none of that would ever happen; she would never see her home again. Looking up, she feared this would be her home.

They arrived at the gates.

"Who goes there?"

"Cinna the tailor."

"What do we do now?" Katniss whispered.

"We wait to see if they will let us in, my lady."

Katniss nodded.

It seemed as if it took forever, but eventually the gates were opened. A tall man that looked like one of the Greek gods stood at the entrance.

Warmly, he greeted, "Cinna."

"Finnick." Cinna walked to greet him.

Katniss and Blight followed. She was cautious as she put to practice what she was taught.

"The Duke has been waiting for you." Finnick patted Cinna on the back with gleeful force. Katniss was sure if someone did that to her she would have been pushed to the ground.

Finnick grinned, "His Lordship wants to match in solidarity to win her favor."

"Is he still trying to find a way to woo the fair Lady Cartwright?"

"Right that you are," Finnick chuckled. "She is as fair as the sun, but has the temper of a shrew. Lady Cartwright decided to stay in mourning, feigning distress to marry."

"Strange, as I recall River was a man she loathed to marry. On the day she was to wed young Cartwright her father, Sir Undersea, ordered his men to escort her to the altar."

"That woman will not remove her black veil even for our Sovereign Queen," Finnick boasted.

Blight hid his smile.

"God rest her father's soul, he was a patient man to deal with his offspring." Cinna crossed himself.

They all did.

Blight said, "Undersea was a fair magistrate."

Katniss wondered who this woman was, but as she thought this Finnick's eyes rested on her. She could feel the heat enter her cheeks, so she scowled to hide her embarrassment.

"Who is this young lad? Another archer, come to try out for the Dukes guard?"

"This is the last of the Mockingjays," Cinna nodded at Katniss.

Finnick was puzzled, "The Mockingjays?"

"The Duke will know when he sees the emblem," Cinna confidently stated.

"Come then, the Duke is waiting anxiously for your arrival."

"Well lead the way."

They moved forward towards the far end of the bailey; there were archers practicing. Beyond the targets lay an obstacle course. Katniss watched the men's techniques, some were good, others were disastrous. She was so focused in on the men. Not noting a pair of blue eyes staring at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the reviews. I didn't realizw how many people like Shakespeare!

Special thanks to my beta Norbertsmom who has been amazing. Also this story is dedicated to Chele2035. Love ya girl.

* * *

Peeta crossed his arm across his wide chest. He stood a head above most of the men on the field, but he was not as tall as his departed brothers, nor was he as tall as Finnick who he ordered to see who was at the Gate.

This morning he'd awoken with the same dream of a young girl he'd met while attending the palace. He had never met anyone from the Seam and it was said they stood out. The rumors were true about them. They had dark sun kissed skin, dark hair, and eyes the color of the moon. He could not capture in his artistic eye what that combination would look like.

The girl he'd met was striking. She'd taken his breath away with her gamine features and wide set silver eyes with long dark hair. It was her voice though, that attracted him. Her high pitched melodic tone held the innocence of a child, even though she was twelve, and by the standards of the day, ready to be contracted into marriage.

She looked startled to see him covered in flour. He'd stolen away to the kitchens to distract himself from the scolding he received from his mother. He was older than the girl and took her under his wing, protecting her. He showed her how he made bread. She shared with him the plants her mother used for medicinal purposes. He incorporated some into the recipe and it yielded tastier bread.

The entire time they were together they did not share names. But he sorely wanted it when she was dashed away by her father. Her mournful face bespoke of her reluctance to leave his side.

Peeta could never forget her, but before he could find about her they were forced out of the court, no thanks to his mother who argued with the Queen. The dispute was kept quiet, but their family was never allowed at court again. Peeta recalled how stormy his mother acted on the way home.

That seemed thousands years past and he wondered why he'd dreamt of the child this morning when he had other pressing things that weight on his shoulders.

His mind, a storm with many projects he'd yet to finish. One of them was finding the best archer. The other pressing issue, finding a wife, and he was determined in snatching the hand of the countess. Next to him Jo, his squire shook his head grumbling.

"Why did these men come here if they do not know how to handle a bow?"

"Jo, you must be patient. Some of these men can be taught, their youth and inexperience betrays them."

"It would be easier to train a dog to walk on water," Jo grumbled.

"Just train them. I know you have a love for axes Jo. Just remember not to throw it at them," Peeta joked.

His friend gave him a look.

Jo, like Finnick, was more than just his guard; he was his confidante. Jo and Finnick saved his life, and Peeta was beholden to them.

"Look, Cinna approaches." Jo broke him from his inner musings.

"I hope he brought the clothing I asked for."

"Of all the women on the island you chose to chase after the frozen queen," Jo complained.

"Jo," Peeta growled. His friend disagreed with his decision to pursue the countess. Jo wanted him to find true love. Peeta found lately he had no space for such imaginings. His father's marriage to his mother was not a happy one, but they made it work. Peeta wanted a happier home, but he could never find the right woman that filled up all the darkened spaces in his heart. He reasoned Madge and he grew up together. They held many things in common, plus the countess was stunning.

"Look, the only reason you are entertaining Lady Cartwright is because she is the only titled lady available on the Island."

Peeta eyes flashed.

"Don't give me that look. You know I'm telling you the truth. If I'd thought there was another eligible candidate for marriage I would more than gladly push her onto your path. The countess is a cold-"

"JO!' Peeta cut him off. "Refrain yourself from calling her anything other than her ladyship."

"Fine," Jo grumbled.

Peeta trained his eyes ahead. He winced when one of the archer's arrows nearly sliced through Cesario. He peeked at Jo who was off and running to remove the archer from the practice field.

Although Jo's words held a hint of truth, he negated them. The Queen wanted him to marry and he had to follow her dictate. He genuinely liked Lady Cartwright. Besides being beauteous, she was strong and independent, capable of holding her own. Her strength played well to his weakness. He was not afraid to have a woman of strength and character by his side.

Peeta was secure in his manhood to allow a woman to rule equally besides him. He looked over his shoulder, Jo stood once more by his side. From the corner of his eye he spied his friend. Finnick approached with the tailor. He noted there were two others with him.

One, an older man, dressed in seaman's attire, the other looked like a child. Curiously he watched the boy scurry behind Finnick and Cinna. Peeta was curiously drawn to the youth.

He looked lost, vulnerable. Peeta comprehended the lad's appearance. Many including himself felt forlorn and damaged by the drastic losses incurred. The island was hit twice by the plague. The first sweep killed the weak and ill four years ago. The second round occurred two years later and it took any able bodied person. His family was plucked from the earth like a child pulling flowers from the ground.

He never thought he'd inherit anything. He thought he'd die at one point, but he survived. This young child was a survivor, but on his face the wound was fresh. His gaze scanned the boy's physique, trying to determine his age. He had a bow strapped across his small shoulders, legs that were formed but did not have the girth of a man's legs. His body stirred suddenly as he stared at the boy's legs. Never having this reaction to a male, Peeta shook his head. He'd only reacted this way to women.

He forced himself to stop gawking at the boys legs, forcing his vision up to stare at the face, a small handsome face with wide silver eyes, a striking contrast to his olive skin tone. Peeta felt his member's refusal to calm down. It'd been nearly four years since he'd touched a woman. He held no drive, not even with the beauteous Lady Cartwright. Peeta closed his eyes willing his body to return to its natural state.

When he opened his eyes he found the boy curiously staring at the archers as they shot their arrows. The child turned his head to look forward and Peeta saw the pin on the Sinbad turban, a bird in flight with an arrow clutched in its talons. His infatuation forgotten as his blue eyes widened. He whispered, "A Mockingjay."

"What?" Jo narrowed his eyes.

"A Mockingjay." Peeta couldn't believe it. He thought they were all dead. Yet here was one. Fascinated, he walked forward.

Finnick was about to open his mouth when he Peeta cut him off. "You are one of the Mockingjays?"

"The last of the Mockingjays," Cinna corrected. "The plague infiltrated the northern most mountains. The boy is the only survivor. He looks for employment, having lost all."

The lad became flushed under his scrutiny. Peeta softened his voice, feeling a kinship with the younger man. He thought his earlier reaction must have been a momentary madness. He felt protective of the child. "What is your name?"

The boy could not speak.

"Is he mute?" Peeta asked.

"Just shy my lord," Blight quickly replied. "His tragedy still haunts him. But he is a most accomplished archer."

"He is the only survivor from the region."

Peeta could hear the way Cinna and the seaman defended the lad.

He gentled his voice further. "Do you wish to show me what you can do with your bow?"

The lad shakily nodded his head.

"Okay." Peeta looked to Jo.

The boy followed Jo.

Peeta watched the boy as Jo gave him instructions. Jo was a bit rough, but he had a heart of gold. The boy nodded and scurried to take his place.

The Mockingjays were renowned for their archery skills. They were legends. His father had regaled him with stories of the Everdeen and Hawthorne clan. Peeta recalled them well.

The Hawthorne's hailed from Britannia, Romans who traded and struck a tenuous trading with the Everdeen's from the Seam. When the Romans began attacking Panem the Hawthorne's joined the Everdeen's in the fight. Their daring, their rebellion against the Romans, the hope they spread unified Panem. The families were so intertwined all who lived in the area held strong resemblance. This child looked exotic amongst the pale men in the courtyard. Peeta couldn't imagine being the only survivor of an entire region.

He watched as the lad took the first shot. His arms shook and Peeta knew the boy was nervous. Jo laughed at the child and his face soured. Angrily, the boy shot three arrows in quick succession pinning Jo to the tree, then spun and fired the next arrow on the bullseye.

The crowd grew quiet as the lad ran and entered the obstacle course. He ran over the hurdles, crawled beneath them, bow in hand and each time his aim true and deadly. He was quick, agile and a sight to behold.

"I've never seen anyone with that ability," Peeta whispered in awe.

Finnick answered, "Your Grace, having such an archer in your company could be advantageous."

"Finnick I want him," Peeta uttered.

"He is the Mockingjay," Blight whispered proudly.

Peeta swiftly turned to Cinna. "You shall be recompensed highly Cinna for bringing him here."

"No need, your grace. Knowing the lad is under your care is enough for us. Though my friend Blight is a seaman and is looking for employment."

"Then he shall have it. Finnick will personally see to it."

"Of course," Finnick bowed. "Cesario, please attend to his grace's friends well. I will be by later to dispense with your payment."

Cesario grinned, and bowed. "Come along gentlemen it shall be my greatest pleasure to serve you."

On the field, everyone gathered round to see the young boy complete the course. They applauded loudly when he finished.

Katniss was glad to have the challenge.

The course gave her the opportunity to forget her earlier mortification. Hunting always put her in a good mood. She took the challenge to heart, hoping to erase her erratic behavior from before.

She could not believe she lost her calm around the Duke. She'd never had such a reaction to a man. If a man could be beautiful, then he was the very definition of that word. His body well-disciplined to the art of war was ripped with muscles that rippled when he moved his arms. His blue eyes heated her blood. His voice was rough, but when he spoke to her it gentled and it caused her ears to turn pink. She was a mess, standing before such chiseled perfection.

This was a strong man who knew how to strike, but was aware of his strength and chose tenderness instead. She was aware of him on a very elemental level and she did not know if she could carry this farce. Katniss straightened intending on collecting her arrows.

She looked for her friends, as they departed. Her test began.

"What is your name lad?"

Katniss startled by his presence did not know where to look. She retorted back to her mother's instruction, she looked down.

"Sebastian," Cinna replied.

She sought Cinna's look with one of her own.

"Is that your name?" The Duke asked.

Katniss nodded.

"Sebastian is a fine name to pass down to your future family."

"Your Grace that will never be, the plague," Katniss lowered her lashes to stop herself from blushing. "I am a eunuch."

The Duke voice was filled with such compassion when he said, "Come Sebastian join me at my table this evening."

Katniss had not seen such benevolence since her father was alive. Cinna and Blight were kind by taking up her cause, but the Duke's invitation for her to sit at his table having only just met him floored her.

"Thank you," Katniss bowed her head slightly in recognition of the honor she was bestowed.

"No need for such pleasantries Sebastian, please," the Duke straightened Katniss up by the shoulders. "I shall call you friend, and you shall call me by my Christian name Peeta."

"Your Grace, I mean Peeta," Katniss stumbled out.

Peeta laughed. "Come, I wish to introduce you to Finnick and Jo."

Katniss followed him.

"Tell me how long did it take you to arrive here from The Seam?"

Katniss furrowed her brow. "A little over a year, your-"

"Peeta," The Duke interjected for her.

"Peeta," Katniss uttered.

"I wish to train you myself." The Duke said when they arrived to meet his guards.

"Well, Mockingjay," Finnick said. "You have indeed proved your assets."

It took everything in Katniss power not to blush.

"What say you? Will you be my personal squire?"

"I shall be at your service," Katniss bowed respectfully.

Finnick announced boastfully. "Congratulations!"

Katniss bowed slightly to Finnick as well, even though she was the daughter of a knight, in this instance he was her superior. "Thank you, sir."

"Look Jo, a lad with manners," Finnick quipped.

Jo snickered, "Look Jo, a lad with manners."

Katniss looked confused.

"The seam was filled with poor folk. How do we know you are from the house of the Mockingjay? Where is your proof?"

Katniss answered honestly, "I have no proof, nothing in which to claim my ancestry. I might as well be a maid left bereft to the cruel world. If his grace does not desire for me to be in his army, then I will implore him to take me."

"Never mind these two. They are related and often are at each other's throats, but I will warn you their bond is thick. Never try to come between them or you shall face Finnick's trident or Jo's ax."

Peeta slung his arm over her tiny shoulders. Gale never touched her like this and she wanted to skirt away, but she stayed as she was dragged into the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for loving this story so far. If you haven't read Shakespeare you're missing out. The man was ahead of his time. Thank you to Norbertsmom who is so enamored with this story she's reading ahead to 'ahem' beta but it's really to find out what happens next.

So far we know what happened to Katniss, she's now inhabiting the form of a young boy named Sebastian and is wrecking havoc on poor Peeta. Katniss also believes her brother is drowned. But is he...maybe not. Th odds are in the favor of these two.

I do not own the hunger games nor the wonderful story written by the bard.

* * *

Gale's silver gaze searched the path that led to the village from the beach. He hitched his hooded cloak tightly around his shoulders. The dawn was fast approaching on the sleepy fishing village. His sister would have loved such a sight. She loved the dawn, loved the spring. She loved to sing like their father. His heart skipped a beat out of longing.

Raw emotions rushed to his heart. It'd been two days since he awoke stranded on a beach. Angry that he'd survived while his tender sister passed away, sunk into the clutches of Neptune. If it were not for the man who became his mentor, Gale would have been stranded on that beach. Captain Boggs had rescued him from drowning when the ship sunk into the ocean, a debt Gale felt beholden to pay.

Boggs had ordered his surviving men, Mitchell and Homes, to help construct a craft of sorts from the wreckage. All four had worked arduously, testing out the craft for its seaworthiness. The waters were calm as they set across to the larger island. When they arrived, Boggs had sent Homes to procure the cloaks they now wore.

He looked to the side. His friend, the captain, walked by him. His steps quiet as they made their way into the village.

"We must act like shadows, and find rooms to rest."

Mitchell and Homes understood. They went forward, quickly disappearing into the darkened morning. Boggs stopped and hid inside the shadow of an empty building.

"How do you trade with them if your people are warring with the Duke?"

"Normally my first mate does this or one of the men he recruited. He was born here and is familiar with the remaining vendors," Boggs replied.

Gale nodded, he respected the older man. "You fought against the Duke?"

"I did with Brutus. I came face to face with him on the field of battle."

"He remembers your face?"

"I injured him to escape. Duke Orsino is a kind man, but on the field his strength is unreserved."

Gale listened intently. "Is he a skilled fighter?"

"More than that, he killed Brutus, a giant man known to have no pity on his captives. The night before, Brutus had attacked a village much like this and killed so many innocent people."

He'd heard of Brutus; he was a cruel beastly man who loved to spill the blood of virgins.

"The duke wanted revenge for the innocent deaths. During the battle, they faced each other. We were all aware of it, knew the victor would win the battle."

Gale could only imagine the life Boggs lead.

"They fought hand to hand."

"I heard it told Orsino easily lifted up Brutus in the air and threw him into a spear which was stuck on the ground. He set his eyes upon me and charged after me. I wounded his leg but he kept on coming. I could hear him swearing he would have his revenge." Boggs swallowed, his face showed the horror he faced.

"How long ago was that?"

"Nearly four years ago."

"He still hasn't forgiven you?" Gale said aghast.

"In the duke's defense, he is distinguished and fair. I can understand why he would hate me and anyone who fought on the side of Brutus."

"Why?"

"Brutus was evil and on the day of the battle, the Duke was provoked by what we did to those poor people. In his fury he became uncontrollable. It is said his closest men chained him to the rocks until his bloodlust faded."

Gale understood clearly. Boggs life was in danger.

Boggs sighed heavily, "My soul is burdened with my time with Brutus. In many ways, I am glad the young duke killed him. It set us free. I joined a vessel bound for Panem. Worked my way until I gained stewardship of my own ships, I need to get to Thread, where I have my business."

"I shall join you."

"I promise to make you a better sailor than I," Boggs swore.

"Thank you, friend," Gale said.

"Captain I have secured lodgings for us. Homes is searching for a ship to take us to Thread."

"Good work Mitchell."

They quickly made their way to the inn. Boggs stole himself upstairs with Mitchell. Gale stood by the fireplace. His hand played with the only token he had to remind him of his family.

Boggs asked, "What have you there?"

Gale carefully twisted the pin in his fingers, "My family crest. I gave one to my sister before she drowned."

Bogs neared the spot Gale stood to get a better look. "Is it made out of a precious material?"

"Yes, it is," Gale held up it up.

"You stare at it fondly."

Gale sighed heavily, "This pin is a reminder of a past that will never be again."

He could hear the bereavement in Gale's voice, "You miss your sister?"

"Yes," Gale said but his mind was elsewhere. He slipped his pin back into the lapel of his tunic, "More than the light."

"I am sorry for not being able to save her."

"Blight drowned with my sister. I saw their small craft overturned by the large wave," Gale whispered, his mind forever burned with the image.

"You survived and you must be grateful."

"Do you know if there is a chapel nearby?" Gale asked.

Boggs walked to the window and pointed out, "Over yonder."

Gale took a look through the window to see where Boggs was signaling. "I wish to pray for my sister's soul."

"Then go."

Gale took off. He descended the stairs and headed straight to the chapel. The fragrant smoke greeted his nose, but he did not stop to inhale it. He lit a candle by a secluded corner and knelt to pray. As he did so there was a commotion, a woman crying.

He supposed at first it was a funeral procession. But upon closer inspection, he saw there wasn't a casket or a body wrapped in linen, just a woman with her two attendants and a male servant. The woman loudly cried and wailed.

The priest stood before her, he offered a few words in Latin then money was exchanged. They did not leave. Gale hoped the woman would go to another side of the church.

Upset, he looked over his shoulder as the woman whimpered and made a show of her grief as she approached. He wiped his face as the woman in the veil came to stand by him. Her dark veil covering her face, and her shoulders did not shake nor did she act broken hearted. She made a show of kneeling down beside him.

He could hear the conversations around him.

One patron whispered, "Poor widow Cartwright."

Another said, "So devoted to her husband, she has not removed her cloak of mourning."

On and on it went, the whispers about this apparent pious woman. But not once did he see her behave appropriately. She made no sound beside him. He glanced down to see her twiddling her thumbs as if counting the time until she could escape.

Gale had enough. He mourned for his sister, for his family and this woman made a mockery of those who were hurting. He wanted to shake the woman but instead, he addressed her.

"Have you no shame," Gale rasped angrily.

"Have shame of what?" The widow said.

"You make a mockery of grief."

"I am grieving my husband. The Count is dead; taken cruelly by the plague," she whispers back.

Gale bitterly expelled a breath. "Madam, have you no heart, or has your organ become as hollow as tin?"

She sputtered. "How dare you."

"How dare you make a mockery of this rite of sorrow?"

She whispered back. "If you continue I shall have you tossed from this church."

Gale raised an eyebrow, "Go ahead Madame if that is what you wish, but I've known whores with more heart than you."

"I am a virtuous woman."

"Who lies to the world in general about missing a dead man. I am glad he is well rid of you."

"What know you of loss? Of losing someone so dear to you your heart breaks." Her voice quieted. Gale could hear her swallow several times.

"Perhaps you are acquainted with some form of loss, tell me is your husband in hell?"

"No," She whispered outraged, her hands clasped together tightly. "He is in heaven."

"I think it hell, for you to pray for him overtly."

His jab caused her to gasp.

"Do the world a favor and stop this pretending. Remove the veil and live your life, widow. Your husband would much prefer the truth from wherever he might be than this farce."

He stood and left.

Madge seethed beneath her veil. She turned her head to slightly to see the man who insulted her. He was the only one who caught her in the midst of her deception. But she did not catch sight of him because she could not turn around suddenly, she still had another hour to pray. She fumed quietly, going over the argument. No man had ever treated her so poorly. None ever dared to contest her, but this man did. He crossed her, insulted, and peeled back the layers she hid to herself.

She shuddered, not from the cold from something deeper. Lust. Her eyes widened at the thought. She never felt this way about her husband nor any other man until this stranger. She spoke to herself quietly, "Madge, keep it together."

The small pep talk helped cooled own her heated flesh. Yet one thing remained; he smelled of the outdoors. Her heart raced and she told herself to remain still.

She needed to do this in order to avoid marriage altogether.

The Queen made it so that even widows had no choice. The only way she could avoid marrying was adhering to her mourning. She would do so until the decree was lifted.

Her attendant Rue came to pray and knelt by her. Madge was glad for the company, but in her heart, she was perturbed by the nonchalant way of that man. She wished she could have faced him. Setting her jaw she closed her eyes and willed his rough voice away. She leaned over to Rue.

"Rue, see if that man that sat near me left?"

"Yes my lady," Rue stood quickly.

Outside Effie Trinket stood by Malvolio Snow. They were told to give her ladyship a moment to herself. They waited for their mistress. When they saw Rue barreling through the door, both knew something was amiss. Effie calmly fixed her cap making sure no hair was out of place as Snow rushed forward.

"Rue what are you doing? You are supposed to be with her ladyship," Malvolio Snow snapped forcefully causing the young girl to quake.

"Sorry sir, but her ladyship asked me to do her bidding."

"Oh," Malvolio breathed harshly, his face stern.

Effie rolled her eyes at the sight of the red-faced man.

"Why would she send you, a tepid little mouse? Move aside child I will attend to the Countess myself," Malvolio said quickly going inside.

"Rue," Effie called out.

Rue came to Effie.

Rue was young, and while timid, she did possess kind intelligence. Effie questioned the girl, "What did her ladyship ask?"

Rue blushed but answered. "She asked about a man who was kneeling next to her. She wanted to know if he'd left."

"What gentleman?"

"A handsome man with dark coloring and eyes like the moon," Rue sighed dreamily.

Effie knew the man immediately. A young man stormed out of through the doors. She noted him because he was particularly attractive. Effie hid her smile. "He was a handsome devil."

"Then you saw him leave?"

"Tell her ladyship that Effie saw the young man leave."

"Thank you, ma'am," Rue bobbled up and down and quickly left.

Effie shook her head as Malvolio Snow stepped out once more.

"Miss Trinket, see to it that her ladyship is not disturbed while praying. An uncivilized barbarian has bothered her ladyship in her ritual."

Effie curtsied.

"Make haste!"

She lowered her head and walked into the chapel glad to be away from him. Once inside she slowed her pace. Malvolio Snow was taken on, as his lordship lay dying, to help Madge oversee the palace. His lordship feared his Uncle Haymitch, a drunk, would ruin the estate.

Sir Haymitch was not a bad source if he eased in his drinking. Effie sighed deeply thinking of Madge's uncle; Haymitch's true love became the drink once Maysilee died. Sir Haymitch's drink couldn't be controlled the same way no one could control Snow.

Since Lord Cartwright's death, Malvolio made everyone's life a living hell. Snow thought himself better than any of the other servants. He treated everyone as if he were the Count of the estate. He dressed in black and liked to belittle the staff. He held the position because he held the Countess' favor. Effie walked to where her mistress supposedly prayed.

Effie was no fool. She knew very well Madge never loved the Count. Effie worked for the Cartwright's for years. Madge's husband was a sweet boy, but he was never man enough for her ladyship. The countess needed someone who was strong in character, not a young pup. Effie watched her ladyship and then from the corner of her eyes she saw Snow gliding forward like a snake keeping an eye on Madge.

Her fists closed. That man was just so infuriating. The entire house wished to be rid of him. Effie and Haymitch became the most unlikely of allies in their disdain for Snow. Once more the man walked back, his eyes raking over her ladyship. Effie hid her disgust at the way he looked at Madge. Then she heard the priest speaking.

"Pride cometh before the fall," The Priest's voice filled up the space.

Effie's face wanted to split in half, the man dressed in austere clothing to show piety and humbleness was arrogant. Effie watched Snow as he hungrily stared after her ladyship. Effie vowed to find a way to make that snake Snow fall.

Later as they left the church a messenger from Duke Orsino's camp stood outside of the church. "A letter for the lady."

Effie could see how displeased her ladyship was. She leaned in to speak to Snow.

"Malvolio, please let him know I do not have the stamina to be chased by the duke. For I have cried all these seasons for a husband's dead love which I keep fresh in my heart in everlasting memory."

Malvolio bowed, "As you wish, your ladyship."

Effie watched Malvolio quickly walk to the young man and expand upon what Madge said. The man was pompous enough to speak for Madge. Effie whispered. "Speak for Madge."

Her eyes narrowed in on the letter from the Duke. She grinned wildly then looked down. She could not wait to tell Sir Haymitch. A letter would be Malvolio Snow's downfall.


	6. Chapter 6

So now the characters are in place. Effie hates Snow, and snow loves Madge Lady Cartwright. Madge is fascinated with Gale. Gale has joined forces with Boggs thinking Katniss is dead. He has also run into Madge, the one Peeta is fawning over but has cut her down with words. Peeta has an unusual attraction to Sebastian who is really Katniss. Katniss thinks Gale is dead and has been put in the spotlight she has been thrust into the intimate circle of Peeta. Is she out of her depth. Tonight is her first test of ...her manhood.

Got that good...

Thank you for supporting this endeavor, and I hope chele20035 is enjoying this ride. Thank you to Norbertsmom for betaing...

I do not own The Hunger Games or Twelfth Night

* * *

"If music is the food for the soul…" Peeta said, his voice slightly slurred clasping Cinna on the back. "Play on."

Katniss felt out of place in the private quarters of his grace. There were rich tapestries hanging from the walls and paintings such that her eyes had never seen in his suite of rooms. The portraits looked life like, and the scenery so lively she felt she could be transported into them. For a while, she pondered who the artist was until she came to the realization the duke painted them himself.

He was as surprising as his home.

His suite was handsomely furnished with plush chairs and benches. A multitude of candles lighted the room, making it feel festive. Large pillows were placed about to rest their heads if need be. Her fingers finally touched silk as she sat on the bench.

Her family never occupied such wealth. They had one large tapestry in the great hall that her mother had made. The furniture was handmade but well cared for. Though their coverings were not silk they were covered in the softest wool. Nostalgia for a bygone time swept over her as she listened to the music.

She pictured her father sweeping up her mother in a dance. Her brothers dancing around them and pulling Prim to dance with them. Gale, smiling from his chair and tapping his foot to the rhythm of the music until Prim pulled him into the dance. The fire on the hearth was not as warm as the love displayed.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Peeta. Cinna and Jo laughed wholeheartedly. He sang, but his voice was not pleasant. She sipped from her cup slowly.

Everything happened so quickly. Blight left shortly after dining with them. He was commissioned by the Duke's to serve on his ships. While glad for him, she felt lonely. She was still not used to acting like a man. Thankfully, Cinna stayed on upon the insistence of the Duke. He played the Rebec skillfully. The small pear-bottomed stringed instrument could play woeful or cheerful tunes.

"This music is supreme is it not, Sebastian?"

Quietly Katniss answered, "Yes, your Grace."

Peeta looked at her as he spoke to Cinna, "Play one for love, and feed my soul." After his request, he turned his attention to Jo.

"As you wish," Cinna changed the beat.

Katniss watched his grace and Jo, his companion at arms, drink, and dance. Both were drunk and fell all over each other. Cinna played a lively tune but whose lyrics were not happy ones. They spoke of love and loss. She looked down at the cup in her hand.

Her heart was beating rapidly for the kind Duke. Her silver eyes missed nothing.

She noted how he treated all of his people. He knew them personally; their children climbed on his back and he played with them. The duke was a good man and was careful with his strength when dealing with the small ones or even with the women. Her mother always said the way a man treats the weak and other women is the way he will treat you. At the time she did not want marriage, so she did not care to understand. Now, she was glad the Duke treated everyone well. He would never treat her poorly.

Her eyes hungrily followed him.

The duke drank deeply and laughed at something Jo whispered in his ear.

"You commenced the merriment without me!" Finnick complained.

A drink was immediately offered to him and Finnick drank deeply.

Finnick made a face at Jo and Jo punched him in the arm. Finnick laughed and they both began to mock fight. Peeta laughed at their antics. Katniss watched amused by their behavior. It was a long time later when they had spent some of their energy when the duke did speak.

"You have returned with news, haven't you?"

"I did," Finnick confessed.

"What did the fair lady say?" Peeta garbled as he reached over to Finnick.

Jo's disposition soured immediately. Slumped down next to Katniss, "What he sees in that woman I do not know."

"He needs to wed; it is the Queen's decree," Katniss replied.

Jo snickered "The Queen's decree, that woman is a hungry warlord. She'll make a pretty penny out of our displeasure."

Katniss did not say anything. She only watched Jo find an unopened bottle on the seat Katniss sat in.

"Ugh," Jo burped then drank deeply from the bottle. His head lolled back and his eyes closed and began to snore faintly.

Finnick began to read the letter out loud and Katniss grimaced as she heard "I have cried all these seasons."

"What does that mean?" Peeta bemoaned as he sat on the other side of Katniss. He took Jo's bottle and drank from it until it was empty.

Finnick and Cinna did not speak.

"Does this mean she loves me, does this mean she wishes for me to wait for her? What is in this woman's mind?"

No one answered they were all as quiet as a tomb.

Katniss did not understand why no one pointed out the obvious. She frowned then looked at her companions. Innocently she spoke the truth. "It means she doesn't want you."

The room grew still. Peeta turned his blue gaze on her. "What?"

"Did you not hear me?"

Finnick and Cinna exchanged looks and promptly stood.

"Cinna, help me with Jo?"

"Of course, Finnick," Cinna said.

Together they took Jo with them out of the duke's room. The door shut quietly behind them.

Peeta frowned; forcefully he tossed the bottle into the fire. "Surely she sees…"

Katniss shook her head, "Your grace that woman does not want you."

"No, who doesn't want all of this." Peeta stood sloppily and spun in a circle he was about to fall but grasped the back of a chair.

"It is not the processions she seeks. Some women do not care for wealth; they just want to be loved for who they are, not for what they can gain."

"What do you know of love?"

Katniss looked down at her drink. She felt it in her heart. "Loving is the easy part."

Peeta stared at her and took three steps. He looked like he was about to fall.

Katniss stood, her intentions was to hold him, but he pressed her to a wall. Her legs wrapped around his middle to steady herself. Her hands were pinned on either side of her head by his. His breath was upon her lips. His blue eyes traveled from her lips to her eyes.

"Tell me how to woo her then."

"You cannot use flowery words with her, your grace; she's heard that before. She's no maiden waiting to be plucked." Katniss gasped, acknowledging she was willing to be plucked by him. She felt her chest tighten even through the bandage she wore. The rough material was playing havoc with her body as he pressed himself against her.

"You have been in love?" Peeta's nose grazed hers, his blue eyes looking like the very sky on a warm spring day.

"Yes," Katniss ground out.

"You are too young to fall in love." Peeta moved his hips.

Her eyes widened as he shifted his legs and the hose she placed in the juncture of her thighs to emulate the male organ hit a nerve in her lower extremities. That part of her anatomy came to life. A little gasp escaped her mouth.

"What was she like?" The duke slurred against the skin of her neck.

"Your complexion."

"She is fair," she tried to keep the same tone of voice, but she was tempted to betray her deception by using her real voice in his ears.

"How did you meet?"

"Cinna introduced us," Katniss confessed, she worried he could hear the loud beating of her heart.

"Is she old or young?"

"Older, your grace."

"Peeta," He murmured, she could feel his nose hitting a sensitive spot just behind her ear. His breath warmed her neck.

"Peeta," she whispered.

"Good." He smiled at her; his eyes seemed to be staring into her soul.

She nodded savoring every move he made.

His face lifted from her neck, she could feel the way his lips skipped on her delicate skin as he separated himself. "The elder ones will teach you much."

The duke separated from her and she crumbled to the floor. The sudden loss left her wanting more. Her body ached for this man, in the most primal way. Katniss understood why the church condemned her sex, because carnal sin was so tempting.

He sat next to her, his head lowered. "Sebastian, what am I to do?"

Katniss licked her lips. Her body was inflamed, with the urge to climb on his lap and grind her lower half into his. She gazed at him, unable to speak. From resources unknown to her she pulled herself together and spoke without betraying her sex. "Be honest with her."

He laughed shortly. "Will that work?"

As her body cooled down she knew she had to escape. She stood, but he caught her hand. His fingers grazed her knuckles slowly making her pulse jump.

"Please tell me?"

"You are drunk and cannot think clearly. In morning we shall discuss this."

Peeta nodded, "In the morning then."

She scurried away, leaving Peeta in his rooms. His hand traveled down to his tunic and undid the stays quickly, slipped under his braies and gripped his stiff member. So drunk was he that he did not question the action of his nimble hands. In his mind, he pictured Sebastian as a female. With dark hair falling to the waist, long-limbed and slender. A slim arm covering her breasts and one inching toward the dark thatch of curls between her juncture.

It had been so long since he flared to life with need and want, so long since he felt the desire to touch and be touched. With the deaths, the sickness and the war, he'd nearly gone mad. If not for Jo and Finnick he would have fallen on his sword.

They helped nurse him back to life.

Peeta, however, thought of the legs that were wrapped around him and the way they trembled whilst he held them. He recalled the way his eyes became wide at the contact of their bodies and the flush that crept up the soft skin of his neck. His hand moved quicker and when he recalled the small sound he made.

Yet despite his body's needs, his brain warred within him. This was not his nature, his mind whispered, like a drip of water on a stone. The voice grew louder and became insistent as the pleasure mounted.

He was close, but grunted out of frustration and snatched his hand away. He hit his head multiple times against the walls. All of the questions he did not want to deal with came to the surface. Peeta wondered what was wrong with him, why he acted thusly with Sebastian. Could it be, because he felt pity for the youth? The lad was alone and felt companionship for him but that did not explain his physical attraction.

He was a man, with a man's appetites, and until today he never craved another of his kind, only women. Peeta wondered what infirmity had overcome him. He looked to the bottle at his feet and he kicked it.

His mind turned to the Countess. He should have been fantasizing about the girl he was going to marry. One thing Sebastian was correct about, Madge wouldn't be easily won over by flowery epithets of love. Madge was a woman and no frightened virgin. From his memory he recalled her face, the pale blue eyes she sported. A curvaceous woman with ample bosom and she possessed the ability to bear him a child. The one thing in life Peeta desired all of his life was to be called father, and Madge could do that for him.

"Madge," He groaned loudly as he hit his head against the wall.

He swore he was going to win her over. Getting up, he stumbled into his bedroom.

Katniss stood just on the opposite side of the door of Peeta's chambers. In her haste to escape she lost her family's pin. Relief poured over her shoulders when she discovered it on the floor just outside of his chambers. It was then she heard him exclaim the name of the woman he wished to wed. Her hands touched the wood door and her eyes misted up.

The Duke was in love.

Listlessly, she left his door and made her way to the room the Duke graciously gave her. She closed the door silently, staring into space before sitting down on the bed. She felt small and insignificant. In the dark, without prying eyes, she gave into temptation and tears slid down her face.

All of her life she never wanted to follow society's dictates for women. She wanted to live on the outskirts of her family's property and live simply. The odds were not in her favor as fate cruelly brought her to knees.

Her heart felt squeezed, and her body ached.

Was this love she felt for the Duke or was it infatuation for a man who paid her kindness? Katniss did not know. She'd never been in love, but she knew she liked Peeta. Liked who he was, enjoyed his company. Found him to be of good character. She would say, he was agreeable, sweet, and handsome.

Her heart rate tripled as she admitted he was more than handsome, he was gorgeous. Chiseled face, eyes so blue nothing in creation compared to them. But they were warm and she felt safe with him, like when she was with her family, embraced by her father. There was only one time she'd felt safe with a stranger and that was with the boy with the bread. He too had incredible blue eyes, just like the Duke's. Katniss groaned, wondering what it would be like to kiss the Duke.

She sat up. "Am I in love with the Duke?"

She shook her head, wondering, where that came from. But despite what her brain spoke, her heart was feeling something else and that something would never be hers.

She got frustrated, not understanding the war between her mind, her body, her soul and her heart.

Tearing her turban off her hair made her feel better.

"Oh, killjoy," Katniss grumbled.

She glanced down at her stocking clad legs. She was dressed as a man. She'd made her choice and now she had to live by that decision. There was a small mirror in the room. She stood, walked to it and pointed to herself.

"You, Katniss, are going to be a man. You are going to stop crying over something that shall never be yours. You remind yourself of your status and you shall continue your farce. Take what you feel for the duke and do his bidding."

She closed her eyes. Unwanted tears slipped from underneath her lashes.

"Even if that means delivering him into the arms of another woman," Katniss said out loud, wiping her tears. She readied herself for bed.

It was time for her to be an adult and live off her wits. As she lay in bed she kept reminding herself she was a woman trapped in a man's world. But she would exchange all of the freedom she held to be the Countess. That woman did not know how lucky she was.

The Countess, no doubt, sought freedom. As Katniss thought this, mischief danced in the air, naughtiness in its loins, and while some slumbered others were making merry.

In the house of the neighboring estate of Lady Cartwright, the servants made merry under the suggestive power of the nectar of the gods.

Chaff poured wine into Haymitch's cup. Haymitch drank deeply. He handed the cup back to Chaff. Not even the wine could sooth his nerves. He grabbed the cup again.

Haymitch walked back and forth. "Where could he be, Chaff?"

Chaff scratched his head, as he stood next to Haymitch.

Haymitch frowned at Chaff, a servant who'd lost his hand during the plague. The man scratched his head again. "What's the matter with your head?"

"It's this new hat; it itches." The Sinbad turban he wore was conical in shape. Its end draped over his shoulder.

"Then take it off your head!" Haymitch said as he drank from his cup.

"It is stylish. The vendor told me I look handsome in it," Chaff responded indignantly, straightening the cap on his head.

"Well, he liked you. You look like a fool." Haymitch said into his cup.

"What are we looking for good sirs?" Caesar said.

Chaff jumped at the man's appearance.

Haymitch took in his friend's colorful dress. He wore a bright green tunic and bright yellow hose, "Caesar, when did you appear?"

"This evening, whilst you were indisposed. Malvolio greeted me. He is a most disagreeable fellow."

Haymitch's face soured. No wonder he did not know of Caesar's arrival. Snow kept it to himself. Effie was correct; something had to be done about Snow. "Did he offer you libations?"

"He did not," Caesar said with a flourish of his hand.

"Then let me offer you some libations," Haymitch said.

"I would very much appreciate it," Caesar replied.

They left the entry and ended up in the hall. Haymitch poured cup after cup.

"Do you think she will accept me?"

"She must accept someone. It is the Queen's decree." Haymitch hiccupped. Thresh was snoring on the chair, bottle gripped in his hand.

"Then I accept the challenge to woo your niece," Caesar said with a flourish.

"Now we make merry, play some delightful tune."

Caesar, even though he came from a line of wealthy knights, spent his youth as a troubadour, held his flute. He inherited the land from his father despite their frosty relations. Caesar held the ear of the Queen, and Haymitch understood the importance of such an alliance even if his niece stubbornly did not.

"Go on."

Caesar tried to play, but so drunk was that the notes came out wrong. He tried over and over again and noise filled the house, waking up Effie.

"Gentlemen, it is well past the hour for such tomfoolery," Effie said, but Haymitch grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a dance. He held on to her nightcap as she laughed and began to dance as well.

"AHEM."

All music and pleasurable pursuits stopped moving as they found Snow standing with an imperial condemning gaze.

"I suggest we to bed."

Haymitch looked to Snow. "Effie, fill my cup with wine."

Arrogantly, Malvolio Snow commanded, "Go to bed, Effie."

The room was filled with bated breath as to what Effie would do. Haymitch quirked his eyebrow at Snow, a subtle challenge as Effie moved, but did not go to the door and leave. She paused to look at the cup and bottle by the door.

"If you serve him you shall lose favor with your mistress, and I will make it doubly sure you are tossed to the street."

Haymitch watched as Effie bent down and poured Haymitch a drink. She meekly offered it to him, "My Lord."

Snow's eyes grew colder, "This shall not be forgotten."

He left with a huff. Chaff said, "Effie, he will surely toss you out."

Effie laughed deeply and saluted Haymitch as she drank directly from the bottle. "Did you not see his horrid hose?"

"Yellow, he was wearing yellow, like my stockings." Caesar pointed to his legs gleefully doing a little dance.

"Yes." Effie smiled.

"Effie, what mischief have you gotten into?" Haymitch was concerned for her. Effie was over the age of marriage. She'd dedicated her youth in the service of this family.

Effie sat in a chair. "I mentioned today how the Countess is ready to leave her mourning, because of the way her heart yearns for a certain gentleman she's been acquainted with."

"Do tell, who is he?" Caesar asked.

Haymitch rolled his eyes at his friend. "She fibbed about that."

"Oh," Caesar looked disappointed. "Is that all?"

"Well, I did mention her ladyship was looking forward to see him wear color, especially yellow."

"But my niece detests yellow."

Effie snickered. "Yes, yes she does."

"So Snow's in love with her ladyship?" Chaff surmised.

"No. Snow is in love with himself. He fancies himself to be above us all."

"Exactly," Effie said. "Pride cometh before the fall."

Haymitch clapped his hands. "You vixen, that's what you were whispering to yourself all day long."

"We can rid ourselves of Snow forever."

"How do you plan on doing it, Effie?"

Effie suggested, "I can make him do tasks to prove his love to her."

Haymitch asked his face unreadable, "How will you do this?"

"Her ladyship can write and so can I. Her husband took it in his head to have her learn and myself as well in case we should ever need it."

"Does Snow know this?" Haymitch drank from his cup carefully.

"Yes, his lordship let it slip when he was infirmed." Effie looked up.

"This is glorious. Your mind, dear mistress, is too fantastical for words," Caesar said bowing down to Effie.

Effie grinned, "Then we have a plan."

"What shall we make him do first?" Chaff said.

"A vow of silence for a day," Effie said waving the note around the air.

Haymitch laughed.

Effie wiggled her eyebrows, waiving the small parchment. "To bed, I say."

"That woman loves you," Caesar said.

Chaff piped up, "I've always said he should marry her."

"One day she shall make an honest man out of me," Haymitch said as he drank deeply from his cup.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about the long absence but I promise this will well make up for the month of June. Two chapters. Thank you for following and for the reviews.

Peeta has a growing problem, Katniss or rather Sebastian, Katniss is attracted to Peeta. Neither wants to admit the obvious and so begins the song and dance.

Thank you to my beta Norbertsmom who has taken on this story to heart. I am very humbled that you so love this fic. And for my friend Chele20035 who this story was written for. I hope you are enjoying it.

* * *

Peeta faced the cliffs. The wind pitching back and forth, he was in a dark mood this morning. The grey overcast weather mirrored his feelings. Anger poured through his veins at the callous and drunken way he'd treated Sebastian. The boy sparsely looked upon his face this morning during breakfast, no doubt he was embarrassed or even worse yet horrified.

As a man, he'd foolishly let the drink get to his head. The boy was only trying to help him woo the Countess. Peeta picked up a rock and threw it toward the ocean. He swore off the drink. Wine was no friend of his. It guided him down dark paths he did not wish to relive. Breathing deeply, he closed his eyes.

Amends needed to be made.

Peeta ran his hands through his blond locks. With that settled, his mind turned to his other pressing problem. He questioned how to get Lady Cartwright to end her mourning and marry him.

He thought of what Sebastian said to him the previous evening. The lad was right; all this time he'd been treating Madge as if she were an untouched virgin. But she wasn't. She was a widowed woman well versed in love and its many forms of play. What he needed was someone who was well-versed in the art of seducing women like Madge. He needed Sebastian's help.

As he walked toward the castle he heard a voice.

It stopped him dead in his tracks.

The angelic sound caused the seagulls to quiet their shrieking. Transfixed, he followed the sound. When he arrived he saw no one.

"What is wrong, sire?" Cinna asked

Peeta searched the area. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Cinna frowned.

"Nothing, Cinna." Peeta shook his head. Perhaps he heard a siren. Anything was possible these days.

"You look like you've been struck."

Peeta recovered quickly. "I've been looking for Sebastian."

"I think he was supposed to be training with the swords."

Peeta thanked him and left.

"You can come out now," Cinna announced.

Katniss swallowed as she came out of hiding, feeling embarrassed.

"I cannot hide you forever if you keep on doing things that betray your nature, you wretched girl." Cinna lightly admonished.

She blushed.

"What are you waiting for? Go intercept him." Cinna urged.

Katniss held on to her cap as she ran to cut Peeta off. She reached the space where they were training with swords and easily slipped into the rotation. When Peeta reached her it looked like she'd been there the entire time.

"Sebastian, come with me." Peeta pulled her by the sleeve.

She half ran, half jumped as Peeta pulled her to his great hall. They were alone.

"I wish to employ your youthful wisdom."

"I'm sorry, sire?"

"Peeta."

Katniss blushed at his insistence. "Of course."

"You are aware the Queen wants all eligible citizens to marry."

"Yes, I am aware," Katniss said.

"I have carefully chosen Lady Cartwright; not just for her beauty, but because she possess intelligence I prize. I want a woman who is my equal."

"There is no need to explain your decisions," Katniss said.

"I just do not wish you to think I am picking her for vain reasons."

Katniss shook her head to say something clever, but she never had the ability to speak unless angered or passionate.

"I haven't slept much since last night."

Katniss made sure her face was neutral, before she spoke. Being near him caused her heart rate to triple. She noted the oddest things about him like the way his lips lifted on one side before he smiled. She didn't understand until now how much a person's nearness or voice could affect the one's constitution. "I am sorry to hear, my lord?"

"Please call me Peeta."

"Yes, your grace," Katniss acknowledged, but she did not want to call, him by his Christian name. It was too personal and for the sake of her heart, she wanted to maintain a distance.

Peeta began to pace. He stood before a tapestry of a man standing by a woman amorously offering her a basket of bread. The woman modestly dipped her hand into the basket. "I think I need to readdress my approach."

Katniss did not speak, only listened to him.

"Up to now, she has not even entertained my messengers." Frustrated, he jammed his hand through his golden hair. Katniss swallowed trying to kill the temptation of knowing the texture. "Not even Finnick with all of his charm could persuade the lady to deal with him directly. She sent her servant with the missive."

Katniss followed him with her eyes as he moved about.

"Until last night I couldn't understand. If it were not for your suggestions I would not have stopped to consider my method."

He pulled a chair and invited her to sit.

"You were right. I have been treating her as if she is an untouched maiden." He leaned forward. "She has heard the flowery speeches, the pathetic poetry."

"Correct."

"No wonder she treats me like a pest. I have been treating her like child, when she is a woman, experienced in love."

Katniss agreed, "She is sire."

"My messages have all returned to me carelessly tossed out by her servants. If I could find an audience with her, have someone communicate that I am more than just a slobbering fool."

Katniss swore, "I wouldn't leave until I the lady spoke to me."

He gazed deeply into her eyes and Katniss thought her heart would leap out of her chest. "You mean what you say."

"I do," Katniss nodded.

"Good," He slapped his hands on his lap. "I have a proposition."

"What is it that you wish me for to do?"

"Sebastian, would you woo Lady Cartwright for me? Speak to her the words that will convince her of my honorable intent."

Peeta looked so honest, so filled with want and need, her resolve strengthened; she would speak to the lady for him. Katniss would walk on water if he requested it. Suddenly she felt a certain pang for her brother Gale. He was better versed with bending women to his will.

"Please, I ask, as your dear friend." Peeta reached and took her hand. His thumb brushed the tender skin of her knuckles.

Softly she answered, "For you, my grace, I will do anything."

He clapped, standing up. "Good!" He was giddy as he pulled her up. "I charge you to go to her today, speak to her. Let her know my love is sincere."

Katniss nodded meekly; her heart felt heavy. But she'd vowed to do everything in her power to get him wed to his lady.

"Do you know the way?"

She shook her head. "Nay, I do not."

"I believe Cinna is going home today. Follow me." Peeta led the way. Katniss followed. They found Cinna waiting for the gate to be raised.

"Cinna, can you show Sebastian the way to the Countess home?" Peeta shouted.

Cinna bowed deeply. "Yes, your grace, I can. It shall be no trouble at all."

"Thank you, I am much indebted to you for your assistance."

"Well, are you ready to go?" Cinna asked.

"Yes." she nodded.

"Good." Peeta clasped her arm. "God speed, good Sebastian."

Katniss fortified herself for the journey. If she recalled, the lady in question was in mourning for a man. A man Katniss doubted the Countess loved all that much. The Countess was not an easy fortress to take down. The walls of her heart were as thick as her home. She could not, however, make her way in through the trees.

Once in the forest, her spirits livened. She carried her bow and arrows and sang freely. It was good to feel at home. Cinna did not speak, only listened to her.

When they came to a clearing, Cinna paused.

"I am afraid I must leave you. Her home is just over that hill."

"Thank you, Cinna."

"Just be careful. She has under her employ a man by the name of Malvolio Snow. He is an evil man, though he finds favor with her ladyship."

"I shall," Katniss promised.

"I'm betting on you." Cinna grinned.

"Cinna, will I see you again?"

"A fool is always needed, and when he is tossed aside he is the first one people look for."

Katniss did not catch the meaning behind his words. She only wanted to reach the ladies home and deliver the message.

Madge sat outside in her gardens. Ever since the incident in the church she had been able to think of nothing else. Her pearl shaped nails gripped the surface of the wooden chair she sat on.

The man was infuriating. He was rude. But she could not stop from liking his honesty with her. Not many people were frank with her, and he was he was brutally so. She appreciated this and his scent of the outdoors. She sighed heavily. Madge never faced such a dilemma. She frankly never loved her husband. They weren't even friends. He was a boy led through the nose by his father. It was wrong of her to have felt relief by his passing. She was away when he died, having seen so many die hardened her heart.

But this man she met in the church did not hold back as many did, and she liked it. She found him but did not know where to find him.

"Your ladyship?"

"Come in Effie," Madge called out.

Effie came in accompanied by Malvolio.

"Do speak," Madge asked, pondering why Malvolio did not speak. Her servant was acting strangely.

Effie translated, "There is a boy."

Malvolio's hands lifted higher.

Effie nodded, "No, a young man at the gates."

Madge thought perhaps her man servant was ill.

"If he is from the Duke's camp send him away."

Malvolio and Effie stared at each other he waved his hands. Madge found it entertaining. It looked like they were actors in a troubadour. "What is it?"

"Well my lady, what Mr. Snow is trying to say is the young man will not go away until he meets with you. He would not deliver the message to anyone else."

This was different, Madge thought to herself. None of the Duke's messengers stayed. They delivered the Duke's missive to whomever would listen. "Tell him I am indisposed."

"That has been said." Effie then said, "The young man is from the Seam."

Madge's eyes perked up. Using a bored tone she said, "Well send him in. But Effie, stay with me."

Effie curtsied, "Of course, my lady."

"My veil, please, hurry." Madge quickly slid the veil over her face and sat back. Effie sat across from her. A short while later the door opened.

"Pardon me. Which one of you is the Countess Cartwright?"

Effie replied, "Just deliver your message and be on your merry way."

"I shall not; I shall only speak to the Countess herself. Now if that be you please let me know."

Madge wanted to laugh at the young man's outrageous declaration. Her pale blue eyes took him in. She'd never set her eyes on anyone from the Seam. His skin kissed by the sun and his eyes kissed by the moon. He was handsome. "I am the Lady that you seek."

The young man came close to view her face. "How do I know you are she who I've heard so much about?"

Madge would have tossed him out had it been any of the Duke's other messengers. She caught a whiff of the outdoors on him. Her heart beat wildly. She wanted to know more of him. It dawned on her she could not do that with her servant afoot. "Effie leave us."

"My lady?"

"Please, I wish to hear his message in private."

"Yes My Lady," Effie curtsied and left.

Impatiently she removed the veil. "Look upon my face, is it not remarkable?"

The lad came closer to her but he did not react the way she expected. Most men were taken back by her face.

"It is a face." He shrugged and looked unimpressed.

"You are not pleased by it?"

"I care not for it, but my master does. He finds you to be the woman he wishes to engage himself in. Your name is etched into his heart."

Madge stood and looked at her face in the small mirror. "There is nothing wrong with me, two eyes, blue, lips red as roses, and a nose to do its function."

The lad laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing," the messenger said, wiping the tears from his face.

"No, you wouldn't be laughing if there was nothing amiss."

"It is you, my lady."

"You dare laugh at me." Madge was outraged, but beneath her outrage, she was wildly curious as to why this young man of lower birth mocked her.

"Yes, your performance is laudable."

"I beg your pardon?"

"My lord is much in love with you for your wit and charm. He cares not for the trappings of your face. He regales you with sweet poems in the hopes you would send him a note of favor. He thinks it honorable that you should mourn so steadfastly for your dead husband, but I see I was right about you."

Madge's face turned pink. Her pale blue eyes darkened slightly. "Why would you say that?"

"You, Madame, are a fraud. You do not know of love and loss."

"I am no fraud," Madge spat, wanting to pick up the argument she was sure she had with him when they met at the chapel. Her heart pounded and flew inside of her chest with vigor and joy.

"You hide behind the veil of piety for a man you never loved."

"I did love him!"

"Did you? Do you know what it is like to lose all that brought you joy? I am the child of a great knight. I was reared to honor my father. Now I have no family, no papers to prove my worth. Yet you have everything at your fingertips and scoff at both a dead man and a living man who have done nothing but love you in life and in death. You, Madame, are without love. It is the one thing you lack and the very thing you need."

The young man turned his body as to leave.

Madge had never seen such passion, or love. From the moment of birth, she was a commodity to be traded like one would a chicken or a sheep. She resented her fate. Until this moment, she did not realize what this man was offering. He was right; in her tantrum, she negated she needed to love and be loved. She opened her mouth to speak but he was gone. Picking up the skirt of her Kirtle she ran opening the door to her rooms.

"Wait, please."

The lad looked annoyed.

"Why is my well being so important?"

He shook his head and walked as he spoke. "You do not wish to hear my beloved's words. You will hear no one's words and live with your delusions."

Madge quickly followed.

"You dare say I am filled with delusions!" Madge spouted, catching up to him. "Try being forced to wed by the Queen."

He stopped walking, "We are all in that same ship Madame, including my lord. But he wishes your union to be a love match."

Madge thought at least she and the Duke had one thing they held in common. "I shall wed for no other reason than for a love match."

"Then accept my lord's words of kindness and be encouraged to accept his suite."

Madge balled her hands, frustrated, feeling alive for the first time. No one ever made her feel this way. "I am sure the Duke is a grand man, for he inspires such loyalty. But I cannot relent. Go back to your lord and tell him I cannot accept his offer."

The lad sighed.

"Here's a coin for your troubles," Madge offered.

The lad gazed at her solemnly before answering. "I am not a paid servant. If anyone should be paid it should be my lord. His is the heart that shall break because of your farce."

He began to walk away but then paused and turned back. "I think you should perhaps give up wearing black, don't you?"

Madge stood stunned by his repeated words. He calmly walked down the stairs. Chaff just happened to be walking by. "Chaff."

Chaff bowed, "Yes, my lady?"

"See that young man there by the door."

"Yes, my lady."

Madge took off the ring on her finger. "Go to him and give him this ring back. He dropped it and I cannot stand the sight of it. It belongs to his master."

Chaff took off but was stopped by Malvolio.

The man put his hand on Chaff's chest, his fierce look, made Chaff feel small.

Chaff, looked at the pompous man. "I am doing my ladies bidding, returning this ring to the messenger that just left."

Malvolio opened his hand impatiently.

Chaff opened his hand.

Malvolio took the ring from Chaff's hand and walked away.

Chaff looked at Haymitch, who glanced at Effie. Malvolio Snow was going down.


	8. Chapter 8

Thread Island lay within a half day's sailing time from Illyria. The island no longer held promise. Thread wasn't as splendid as the illustrious Illyria. The majority of its shores were rocky; the land was not conducive to growing a stable food source. The weather was known to be volatile. Illyria was the opposite, a greener fertile island known for its bread and seafood. Its streets were quiet, its people respectable, and the climate seemed better.

When Gale first arrived to Thread, he innocently believed the island was known for its fishing, then he learned the main village was a drunken den of debauchery. But it had an even darker underbelly than just a few drunken villagers or seaman. Gale discovered the nefarious trade of women, something he detested, was freely practiced. He'd been on Thread for five days and had seen enough to make him want to leave. Gale was glad his sister had not been forced to marry the decrypted old man.

The knight was no gentleman, a black hearted vicious man filled with veracious appetite for drink, women, and money. It hurt him to think his father was duped by Cray's cunning words. Cray starved his people, forced families to offer up their young girls into the trade. They lined up at Sir Cray's castle for food. They sold themselves and he, in turn, tossed them out into the street with a bit of bread and very few coins. From there, their fates were sealed as they sought out food or money, their bodies a commodity to trade. Some ended up on those slaves ships bound for parts unknown.

Gale rubbed his face as he stared out the window of the small thatched home Boggs lived in by the shore. Life by the sea was fine. The fishermen were a surprising lot. Boggs lead them well; the men lived disciplined lives, but even still, Gale was unhappy. His gray eyes scanned the heavens.

Another storm brewed in the heavens. The people who lived by the shoreline packed their belongings and headed further inland. They said this was Neptune's jealous season. Despite the threat of a storm, Gale needed to get out to walk, feel the elements on his face, to feel anything but the desperation he felt at being alone.

The agitated sky darkened in color. This reminded Gale of the way the clouds thickened and thrashed right before the tempest assaulted the ship he and his sister were on. Every night he dreamt of his sister. He could hear her cries as she was shoved aboard the row boat. Had he caved in to her pleas she would have been safe. He blamed himself.

Gale moved from Boggs' home toward the rocky shores. He needed to think, to clear his head and make his decision. The shoreline was quiet, not a seagull was in sight. They, unlike their human counterparts, most likely turned their eyes towards Illyria. Gale wanted to leave the island Boggs inhabited, but he felt guilty leaving. Boggs opened up his home, treated him as if he were family. Gale did not possess a way to thank Boggs for his kindness. Waves crashed up against the rocks; their roar sounded like thunder.

He looked out at the churning ocean. He could see lightning in the distance. These waters stole his sister. Gale wiped his face. He just wanted to hear her sing once more. Katniss loved to sing, though with the death of their parents and siblings she had stopped.

It wasn't fair that she died after all they went through. Gale questioned why the heavens saw fit to take her from him. Why did he have to be alone? How was he supposed to build up his father's house again? He needed to train as a knight to be able to go back to his family's land, to regain his family's reputation. He couldn't do it here and after witnessing Cray's cruelty, Gale did not want any part of the man.

His grey eyes scanned the darkening skyline. Just over the horizon lay Duodecim of Illyria.

Gale's increasing thoughts turned to the Duke. If he could fall into the good graces of the man he could begin to rebuild his family's name.

"You wish to leave?" Boggs said.

"I do."

"Sir Cray may be a dishonorable man, but for a small fee, he allows us to conduct business here," Boggs explained.

"I understand, dear friend, why you stay here. I cannot. I feel my fortunes do not lie here, and even if they did, I cannot align myself with man like Cray." Gale's voice conveyed the disgust he held for that man.

Boggs nodded.

Gale took a stone from the beach and threw it out to sea. "I must try to make my fortune with Duke Orsino."

Boggs said, "It pains me to see you to leave, dear friend, but I understand why you must."

"He is a fair man, even though he wishes me dead. I have no doubt the Duke's conscious would show some clemency."

Gale said, "I shall miss you."

"And I you, but please promise me you will not mention my name."

"I shall not mention your name, my friend," Gale swore.

"Come Gale, this storm will not let out anytime soon. Let us dine and spend good company with each other. When the passage is safe then you can travel to Illyria."

Gale agreed, but he looked back across the sea, and he briefly wondered what happened to that widow who faked her bereavement. Did she have success in fooling more people? He did not know, but he wished to find out when he returned.

Across the waters the clouds grew angrier and thunder rumbled through the sky. Madge readied herself for sleep. She thought of the lad who came to visit her. The way he habitually told her the truth. No one ever spoke to her plainly or honestly. His speeches were refreshing, yet maddening.

Madge sighed heavily as she flopped herself on her bed. Her blond hair spilling the mattress. Her late husband wasn't skilled in the art of love. He didn't challenge her; he didn't make her heart sing. Yet the Duke's young messenger with the dark skin and moon like eyes managed to stir every emotion with a scornful word from his lips.

She'd never felt this way about anyone, and strangely, instead of feeling scared and insecure about it she wanted to run full force into his arms. Madge stared up at the carved canopy ceiling. If she continued on the path she was on, the Queen would surely force her into a marriage she did want. Right now she held choices. She could choose her next husband, marry for love instead of for protection or obligations. Madge would chose love.

Rearing up on her elbows she eyed Effie sitting by the window. She cleared her throat delicately; this caught Effie's attention.

"My lady?"

Madge blushed prettily, assuming her conversations with Effie were private. She stood and walked toward the window and sat down. She did not know Malvolio sat directly below the window.

"Effie, when do you know it is time to stop mourning?"

"When you feel it is time to move on," Effie said calmly in a motherly voice.

Effie, though younger than Madge's mother, was much more of a maternal figure to Madge than her own kin. Her mother was only interested in the drink. "If I remove the veil of mourning, I will surely marry."

"My lady, is that what you want?"

"I will marry one way or another. Queen Coin will see to it."

Effie sarcastically answered, "We'll all suffer that fate."

Madge chuckled, then after a moment of silence she bit her bottom lip nervously thinking of the Duke's servant. "What if you felt a stirring in your heart for someone?"

Her soft words were carried by the wind and settled around Snow's feet. He lifted himself up on tiptoe, his hand to his ear to listen carefully to what fell from the window.

Effie gentle voice spoke next. He heard her say, "What stirrings my lady?"

"What if you felt something for someone that society would frown upon." Her ladyship's words caused Malvolio to put his fist in his mouth, to keep from squealing like a young girl. However, as they moved away further into the room he could not hear their words, but it was enough for him. He happily jumped in the air. Humming to himself, he had proof her ladyship was in love with him.

For a time he thought the notes were a ruse, but hearing her speak about having an inkling in her heart for someone that wasn't from the same ilk proved to him everything was true. Gleefully he walked toward the gardens.

"She loves me,." Snow said.

He walked forward then grinned and smelled another rose.

"SHE LOVES ME!" He shouted and laughed maniacally. It sounded wrong to the very flowers that were listening to him. There buds closed and curled in helpless defense.

The well-manicured roses were his only consolation. He bent down to sniff one and his smile grew. Walking forward, his mood soured as he found a dandelion on the grounds. He hated them. His disdain showed on his face.

This small yellow flower marred his view of the perfect green grass.

"One day this shall all be mine," He uttered out loud. "My mistress and I shall marry, and I will be master of this keep and will be as powerful as the Duke."

His face contorted to a comical grin.

"My first act will to be to rid myself of the bumbling offensive servants her ladyship employs. Perhaps I will have them tossed in the dungeon. They will pay for their insolence." Snow said thoughtfully as he walked away from the roses. The dandelion was crushed in his hand, but it fell to the earth forgotten by him but not by the other who found it.

He looked down at his yellow hose; no doubt he was proving his fidelity by completing her bids. Yesterday she asked him to speak in poetic terms. No matter how many times she looked at him cross he knew she desired him.

With a lively step he made his way to the house. It was getting late and it was time for him to adjourn to his room for the evening.

He walked toward the grand staircase past Chaff who was on his hands and knees cleaning. "What are you doing here this time of the night? You belong in the stables."

Chaff took off his turban; he stumbled. "Sir, I was only cleaning the mess I made."

"Of course you did," Snow said impatiently.

Chaff lowered his eyes.

"Just do not stand there get to it," Snow snapped.

Chaff quickly kneeled to clean.

"Make sure these halls are resplendent. I do not wish for them to suffer at your incapable hands." Snow's voice did not lose its dismissive tone as he left.

Chaff waited until the man was out of the room before he threw down his wipe. His eyes narrowing. He angrily huffed as he stood. His hat was wet now. His only consolation was seeing those darned yellow tights on Snow's legs. Snow was evil and needed to be brought down. Chaff continued to clean the floor Snow had tracked dirt and mud across.

The floor was cleaned, and as it dried the house settled down to sleep. The maids went to their beds. Silence filled the castle. The moon caressed the overcast sky. Just as the floor dried the front doors opened, and the rain began to fall.

Haymitch and Caesar entered through the front door laughing, drunkenly speaking loudly and falling over each other.

Haymitch grinned and said to his friend, "We made it."

"Dry, utterly drrrrrrrryyyyyyssss…." Caesars shouted enthusiastically.

Haymitch hiccupped and burped before he offered Chaff the bottle. "Here, I think you need this."

Haymitch was a man that no matter how deep he was into the bottle he did not sound drunk. He reeked of drink, but he had a fine mind that would leave another man breathless with his mental acuity. He wisely gauged the situation.

"Thanks," Chaff stated, taking the bottle of wine and drinking deeply.

"By your face I'm guessing, that-" Haymitch began to speak but Caesar cut him off.

"That wretched excuse passssssed through; he has no heart." Caesar exclaimed, "I wonder if he is a gentle form of creation or perhaps a manifestation of an evil spell."

Lighting flashed in the room. Caesar waved his arms around using his cloak for dramatic effect. Haymitch laughed at the way Caesar bent forward contorting his body to look like an evil enchantress standing over her cauldron as flames dance about the fire pit. "He's made of skin and bones, though sometimes I do not think he's human."

"Well that thing, wants the fair lady I was brought here to woo," Caesar bemoaned.

"My friend, there is no need for hysterics," Haymitch said loudly, then whispered into his face, "No need."

"How do you know?" Caesar asked.

"Because it is the will of the Queen she should marry. She doesn't want to marry the Duke, and there are no others suitable for her here except for you," Haymitch counseled his friend.

"Well, if she doesn't accept you at least you can say it was a very lovely visit," Chaff stated.

"Thissss isss true," Caesar said calling for the bottle.

Chaff handed Caesar the bottle, "Have another, fine sir, on me."

"Why thank you, kind sir." Caesar slurred, bowing deeply before his lips wrapped around the bottle; the drink was starting to make him sloppier.

"Why are you giddy?" Chaff asked Haymitch.

"Because, my dear boy, Snow believes Madge to be in love with him." Haymitch grinned slyly. He pulled out the dandelion Snow threw on the ground. Dandelions were more than just a weed; they were signs of hope.

"We've been afraid he was beginning to think this was a rouse." Chaff rubbed his face.

"We were in the garden watching Snow eavesdrop on the conversation between Effie and my niece," Haymitch began to shout.

"And here comes the architect to our happiness," Caesar shouted.

"Hush, Caesar, her ladyship sleeps," Effie said descending the staircase. Haymitch could not take his eyes away from her.

Haymitch heard everything his niece said, but he kept it to himself. He was well aware she was in love with someone. But he could not figure out the mystery. He would watch her, despite his scheming, he wanted Madge to be happy. That is what her Aunt would've wanted.

Confused, Effie asked, "My lord what do you speak of?"

"You convincing performancccccee with the Countessssss," Caesar said jumping about dancing around Effie.

Haymitch gave Effie a knowing look. She blinked and the confusion left her eyes. They were a team, with the ability to communicate silently. "That's our Effie, committed to the end. Although we must do something more."

"More?" Chaff asked.

"Yes, more. He's convinced my niece is in love with him, but now we must convince him to do the unthinkable. One final act."

The staff gathered around, although Caesar did not for he'd fallen asleep on the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for all the replies and follows.

So Katniss is falling for Peeta and Peeta believes Katniss (ie Sebastian) is a man. Gale is alive and has to wait for the storm that is brewing outside to calm. Madge believes Katniss is the same man she met while in prayer. But what of the ring and what of Malvolio Snow. Peeta is now the owner of a ring, but instead wanting to giving it back he keeps it, much like he wants to keep the messanger who brought it.

* * *

The voice surrounded him. Peeta stood in the stairwell simply listening. He was on his way to his quarters when he heard the singing once more. The feminine voice enchanted him. Its sweet melodious sound penetrated his heart once more. He'd only had this reaction once before and that was when he discovered that young girl from the Seam. Her young voice lifted to the heavens and caused every bird to stop singing whilst they were in the gardens.

Peeta swore he'd marry the woman with that voice. He couldn't understand how he could become aroused by this voice and at the same time by Sebastian's youthful face. He hung his head swallowing, willing to find the woman first. She never again sang during the day, only well into the night when everyone was asleep. Peeta, unable to sleep, was the only one awake.

He'd search for the voice night after night, but just when he thought he'd pinned it, the singing stopped. Sometimes he thought he was crazed, other times he thought he was hunted, and yet other times he simply stopped to listen. The singing calmed his battered soul. Tonight he hunted it down. It was harder tonight to follow the voice. There was a storm outside; the wind blew angrily, and thunder resounded in the air, drowning out the pouring rain. Peeta paused in his search. He listened intently but when he reached the floor where the singing was the strongest it suddenly stopped. Peeta felt disappointed, but then he saw he was around the corner from Sebastian's.

He cautiously walked toward it, not wanting to wake him. He found the door opened, the light of a single candle illuminated the darkened corridor. Peeta gripped the candle holder.

Ever since returning from the Countess' castle they had been avoiding each other. The boy felt he failed him for not winning Countess Cartwright's favor. Sebastian felt horrible to have received the ring the Countess gave him. Peeta could not blame the Lady Cartwright's reaction to Sebastian, the lad did not have any idea how he affected others. Peeta took the ring in awe of the boy. He wasn't upset if anything he became more aware of him, on a physical and emotional level.

Peeta began to avoid the boy because of his own growing attraction to Sebastian. Peeta rubbed his face. Straightening his shoulders, he walked to the door and knocked. He felt self-conscious standing there despite this being his home.

Sebastian sat on his bed looking forlorn, holding the Mockingjay brooch, his turban firmly on his head. The lad looked so alone, Peeta felt bad for evading him. He knocked again clearing his throat.

This time Sebastian looked up, his silver eyes round. He seemed surprised to have Peeta standing there by his door. "Sire," he exclaimed standing up, wiping his face.

"Sebastian." Peeta saw Sebastian's eyes were red-rimmed, and he had black smudges underneath his eyes.

They stood, awkwardly staring at each other; neither one knew how to act. Sebastian looked down at his stocking clad feet. Peeta broke the silent standoff. "How are you?"

"I am sorry for not completing my task sire. I did not mean to bring back such disappointing news. I wanted to bring joyful words back to you," Sebastian rushed out.

Peeta put his hands in the air as he spoke. "Sebastian," he interrupted. "I am not upset with you."

Sebastian asked, "You aren't?"

"No," Peeta shook his head sideways. "I'm not." He smiled at the wide-eyed innocent youth.

Sebastian's look turned into a scowl. "Why not?"

"Because," Peeta said, but Sebastian did not look like he'd accept his simple answer. "You shouldn't feel bad. Countess Cartwright wouldn't even consider Finnick of all people to speak to her. Her servants did the speaking. This one time he couldn't get past the first gate."

Sebastian incredulously said, "Finnick."

"Yes, that very same Finnick who has a woman in every village, and a slew of house servants swooning at his every word." Peeta scratched the back of his head before he answered, "He never got as close as you did."

Sebastian's cheek bloomed with color.

"You've performed a miracle of biblical proportions." At his confused face Peeta elaborated. "You've actually seen the lady without her mourning garb; you've spoken to her, and I'll grant you did insult her, called her duplicitous in nature, yet she chased you and gave you a ring."

"I still puzzle over that." Sebastian shook his head.

"Puzzle no more, dear friend. You caused an impression upon thy lady."

"She is not my lady," Sebastian quickly said in a disgusted voice; his face soured.

Peeta chuckled. "I wish she were mine."

Sebastian looked miserable as he spoke, "I think she may want you to send me again."

"Would you want to return?" Peeta asked, curious if Sebastian were interested in Madge.

"No, I wouldn't."

The answer was quick. "If I asked you to, Sebastian, would you return?"

Sebastian's face softened before he answered. "For you, my lord, I would return."

Peeta was overjoyed by the news that Sebastian was loyal to him. "Can I come in?"

"Yes of course, please sit, sit," Sebastian exclaimed, stepping aside muttering, "Where are my manners?"

Peeta put his candle down next to Sebastian's smaller candle. The room was made brighter by both. Sebastian sat on his bed; Peeta pulled a chair over next to him. "I couldn't sleep."

"Neither can I." Sebastian shook his head.

"Do you like your accommodations?" The boy did not have any personal effects other than his bow and arrows in the room.

"It's better than sleeping on the ground."

Peeta laughed wholeheartedly at his sarcastic words. "I have slept plenty of nights on the floor."

Sebastian's silver eyes glowed like beacons, his mirth and warmth on display for Peeta's eyes only. "Have you my lord, and did you find these places good company?"

"No, these floors were cold and distant," Peeta said moving onto the bed.

"My lord," Sebastian shook his head. "You did not meet the right floor then."

"There are floors that are better?" Peeta slowly rubbed his chin with his hand, his blue gaze missing nothing, the slight flush on Sebastian's cheeks, the way his body turned toward his, yielding space for him.

"Yes there are, my lord." Sebastian's eyes coyly lowered.

"Tell me of them." Peeta did not realize his voice thickened.

"There are floors yielding with hidden comforts."

Peeta moved closer. "Such as."

"Places scented with sweet fragrance, soft peat that provide comfort and pleasure." Sebastian's cheeks darkened.

"I am sure one day I'd like to visit this place; is it available?" Peeta said wanting to reach out and touch Sebastian's cheek. He balled his hand keeping it firmly on the bed.

"You have to be pure of heart to see such places." Sebastian licked his lips.

Peeta slowly breathed in and caught the smell of chamomile and lavender. He swallowed. "I guess since I've not seen a unicorn then I will never rest on such a comfortable floor."

Sebastian's looked into Peeta's eyes, and Peeta swore he could see longing there. "Tell me about your family, your father."

Sebastian backed away slightly. "My father was a good man, unconventional."

"All father's are, I think."

"No my father treated all of his children equally, his sons and his daughters," Sebastian said.

"I would treat all of my children the same."

"But would you educate them? Would you take the time to teach them how to live in a man's world, to be independent creatures?" Sebastian gazed into his eyes, he was looking for an answer from Peeta.

"I've always wanted children," Peeta explained. "I used to make dough babies as a child. I created my happy family. I wasn't treated fairly as a child by my mother. She found me to be insignificant."

"Did she hurt you?"

Peeta nodded, unable to voice the beatings he received by the hand of his mother. It was a family secret he'd never shared with anyone before. There was something about Sebastian that reminded him of that little girl from the Seam he'd met so long ago. "I vowed as a child I would never treat any of my children, whether they were male or female, poorly or unjustly."

"Would you show a girl how to bake?" Sebastian's voice was insistent and Peeta did not understand.

"If I had a little girl, I'd take her everywhere and proudly teach her how to bake, to make herbed bread. I have this recipe for an herb bread with cheese that I learned when I was young. I learned it from a young girl from the Seam, who was at the palace visiting. I should make you some, I'm sure you'd love it."

Peeta noted Sebastian's eyes grew round on his face, and his face paled a bit, but then it was quickly covered.

"I have a story to tell you." Sebastian smiled warmly. There was a change in him; Peeta sensed it, he became open and merry.

"What type of story?" Peeta was curious.

"Well, it involves a goat and my sister Primrose." And thus began their conversation. Somehow the door to the room was closed and he ended up on the bed with Sebastian. He even persuaded Sebastian to open the window, explaining he liked to have one window open. They lay facing each other, Sebastian lay with a sheet over his shoulders, his hands folded under his chin. Peeta learned a lot about Sebastian's home.

He was fascinated with the description of the Mockingjays. Peeta had never seen the legendary bird that inhabited the forests of the Seam. Sebastian shared stories of his twin brothers Rory and Vic. He laughed at their mischievous antics; it reminded him of his brothers and the adventures they always had. Peeta, in turn, told his own stories of his past. The hour grew later; the candle on the desk was about to be extinguished as Sebastian sleepily listened.

"My brother was chased around the bialy by that vicious rooster. He'd peck at my brother's legs, running up and down the baily."

Sebastian laughed. "Serves him right for testing his slingshot on that poor defenseless rooster."

"What is your favorite color?" Peeta asked out of the blue, he didn't want to leave Sebastian's side.

"Green, like the forests of my home," Sebastian softly spoke, his eyes looked sad at the memory.

"I like orange, like the shade that can be found in the sunset." Peeta yawned, he felt sleepy finally. He was about to leave when Sebastian asked.

"What taxes your soul? Why do you wander the halls of the castle so late at night?"

"The men I've killed, the bodies I've buried, they haunt me." He rubbed his face. "I saw my family die one by one and could do nothing about it. I escaped and I do not understand why I'm the only one left."

"I am sorry for your loss," Sebastian whispered.

"Why can't you sleep?"

"The loss of my family, their bodies burning in the castle, the loss of my twin brother. I miss him terribly; he was lost at sea. I saw the wave swallow his ship." Sebastian's voice quivered, he swallowed several times. "I too am alone. I cannot seem to find rest at night."

Peeta reached out and pulled Sebastian to his chest. He felt the slight trembling of his body as he fought the tears. He gently rubbed the boy's back and somehow in this steady motion, he fell asleep. The lad had a wrap around his chest. Peeta supposed it was due to some injury the boy incurred when he was shipwrecked on the island. His hand stilled. Peeta lay there with the lad unwilling to move. They were both kindred spirits, battered by the times they lived in. He cared for Sebastian and the love he felt for the boy went beyond the bounds of friendship.

Despite ignoring him, and staying away, he ended up here. Here with his friend that he loved, Peeta told himself. Sebastian was a young boy seeking a home and he would treat him as a brother, he decided. He yawned and reminded himself he'd shared a bed with his youngest brother until he was around Sebastian's age.

Sebastian shifted and Peeta sleepily closed his eyes.

The night passed slowly; the wind and the rain continued well into the morning. It was dark in the room when Katniss awoke. She wanted to stretch but could not. She opened her eyes to find she was in bed with Peeta. Her head lay beneath his chin, her hand curled on his chest. Normally this was not something done as a female, but she was a living a lie and this would be considered innocent.

Though the way her body felt did not feel innocent. Last night she discovered he was her boy with the bread. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to press herself up against him and let him discover the origin of her true sex. She closed her eyes, wanting to groan deeply.

"How did you get into this mess?" Katniss whispered as she tried to get out of his arms. It was then she noticed her turban slipped off and her braided hair was free. She quickly slid out of the bed. The Mockingjay pin fell on the floor.

Katniss forgot about her hair as she bent down to pick up her family insignia. She swallowed. Last night the thunder and lightning did not allow her to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she recalled the way the slanted rain fell, how its cold drops felt on her skin. The sound of the monstrous wind as it buffeted the ship. All she saw was her brother disappear over and over followed by the fire burning her home.

It was the way Peeta found her. Remembering the slumbering man on her bed, Katniss hurriedly pinned the broach on her turban. She haphazardly re-braided her hair and slipped on her hat. She sat down on the floor staring at him as he slept. He was so handsome. He flopped on his stomach one of his arms hung over the side of the bed. His blond curls fell over his forehead.

Katniss inched closer to look at his face. His blond eyelashes were long and curled at the end. She smiled. He was so manly but he had very long feminine eyelashes.

"Peeta," she whispered into the room. She couldn't believe he was the boy who befriended her when she went to the palace. The boy who she knit a dandelion crown for. She'd never forgotten his kindness nor his gentle ways. She thought him to be a servant who was abused. But hearing his story caused her heart to contract.

Timidly, her hand reached out to his face; she ghosted it over his features, the curve of his nose, his lashes, and finally his lips. On impulse, she closed her eyes and softly pecked his dormant lips with hers. She felt the jolt of electricity as skin touched skin. It was fitting that he should be her first kiss and her last kiss. She pushed back, afraid she'd woken him up. Once safe, her tongue swiped her lips tasting him; he tasted of cinnamon and dill.

Katniss put her head back and thought to herself she could never kiss him again. Outside the rain continued, and listening to it, Katniss fell asleep once more. A short while later Peeta roused and found Sebastian sleeping on the floor like a guardian. Tenderness and gratitude raced through his body. He slept in comfort while the lad slept on the floor to protect him.

Sitting up, he rubbed his face. This was the first time in many years that he'd been able to sleep well. Not once did he wake up, or cry out in his sleep. He rubbed his face again before he got up. He bent down and picked Sebastian up and placed him on the bed. The boy hardly weighed anything. It almost felt like he was carrying a woman. He closed his eyes and he could see the face of the young girl on Sebastian's body. In his artist's eyes, he could see the girl lying on the bed waiting for him to consummate their nuptials. Peeta gently laid the boy down. The imagery was so real Peeta was tempted to kiss Sebastian. Instead, he covered him and decided to leave him asleep. Peeta did not want to confront the fact that he was very attracted to another man.

Outside, loitering in the hidden shadows, Jo stood. His eyes were sharp, scanning the clothing of his master. Finding nothing out of place, no signs of any illicit unions. Peeta's clothing would have been strewn, hastily put on to hide the deed. Jo hid further into the darkness. He had suspicions but did not voice them. He needed proof.


	10. Chapter 10

So Gale is on his way, Peeta is in love with Sebastian (i.e. Katniss) and Katniss is in love with Peeta. Madge is pining away for Gale but thinks Katniss is Gale, and Malvolio believes Madge is in love with him. But what about Lord Abernathy & Effie Trinket, what of them. Surely we cannot let them without some sort of intrigue?

Thank you for reading and waiting patiently for this story. As always thank you to my friend and beta Norbertsmom, and this is dedicated to the lovely Chele20035.

PS, I do not own Twelfth Night nor do I own The Hunger Games...I only played with their worlds ;)

* * *

Effie sat at her table tapping her quill. She gazed through the small window pane. The rain fell outside; its sound only dampened by the grumbling of thunder. On days like this when the roads were muddy and inhospitable, people stayed inside. Effie's eyes fell to the unwritten note on her desk. Haymitch wanted her to come up with something that would cause the downfall of Malvolio Snow.

It'd been a pleasure to see the man act like a dullard. They made him clap his hands for any announcement. Told him to smile when her ladyship spoke to him. Snow's smile looked odd on his sour face and he looked malicious. When they told him to skip every time he crossed the grand hall, it was a sight to behold, him jumping in his yellow stockings like a child. Each time they'd met in secret their laughter filled the air.

It'd gotten to the point they aimed for. Her ladyship was starting to worry about the well-being of Malvolio. Effie played her part in acting surprised and worried for him, but she really wanted to tell the Countess to lock Snow up. With this in mind, she dipped her pen in the ink and wrote. What she had in mind would surely tip the balance. She wrote the small note quickly.

The door to the room opened. Haymitch clapped his hands then rubbed them. "It is cold."

Effie glanced up. Her eyes narrowed and her ire grew. "It is, my lord."

"Effie, stop calling me that."

She bristled as she finished writing. She put her things away, each move she made in agitation. The last time they'd seen each other it did not end well. "But it is the only proper way to address you, my lord, or would you rather I call thee by your title."

"I don't care about the title," Haymitch snapped.

Effie stood up, intending to make her way out of the room, but Haymitch stopped her by blocking her exit. He stood in front of the door. "I am sorry Effie. I just wanted to tell you this, even if this endeavor with Malvolio does not work, I would still marry you."

Effie paused. They'd loved each other for years, neither one willing to admit it until that very moment. At first, she thought he was drunkard because of the amount of wine he drank, but he wasn't. He was more, he kept his serious nature secret and hid behind the façade of the drink. She accepted this because he missed his wife.

The other night, things changed, as they stood by themselves he took her hand, his eyes were clear and not clouded by the drink. The way he said her name caused her heart rate to increase, her body trembled. He took her into his arms and kissed her as if they were lovers. Effie was rightly upset because she was a virtuous woman. She never acted out of place. She wasn't like those women who came from Thread.

"That tale has been told before, too many a young maiden," Effie accused.

Haymitch passionately responded. "When have you ever seen me touch another woman after my wife passed away? All these years the only mistress I've entertained is the one which comes out of a bottle."

Effie looked to the side, not willing to acknowledge the truth.

"I was wrong the other night. I am sorry for the wicked way I acted," Haymitch apologized.

"You treated me as if were some common…" Effie swallowed.

"You are not like any other woman. You are strong, able, and quick minded. I don't want another." Haymitch stared into her eyes. I want only you if you'd have me."

"If I'd have you," Effie cried. "You sir are the devil with your insinuations. You shall take my virtue and when you tire of me, I shall be cruelly tossed-"

"No, Effie no..that's not what I meant," Haymitch ran his hands through his hair. He glanced at her with pleading eyes, "I am a drunk. An old stubborn mule, who before him stands the very light to my darkness."

She cautiously returned his gaze. "I am a servant in the house of your kin. I have nothing to offer you."

Haymitch tenderly said, "It is I who have nothing to offer." Haymitch asserted. "I'd want you for my wife and no other way, Effie."

Effie looked down at her hands, she worried what her mistress would say or think. "If you do marry me, you have to let her ladyship know."

"It's the Queen's command. I choose you," Haymitch flatly stated.

"Is that the reason you are willing to stop drinking or…"

"It is the reason I will give to my niece, but the real reason is, because well, Effie, I love you." There was such tenderness it hit her like the gently lapping waves of the ocean.

Effie gasped.

"It's true." Haymitch sighed, his hands trembling slightly. "I'm not a man of many words. My tongue is awkward and I am an old fool. But I am not foolish enough to ignore the opportunity afforded by the queen and offer you marriage. If you do not want me, I understand. But if you do, give me an inkling of your feelings for me, woman."

Effie reached out and placed her hand on his. For the second time in her life, she allowed a man to hold her hands.

"Well," Haymitch encouraged.

Effie blinked her tears away, with a tremor in her voice she asked, "Do you wish to see the note?"

Haymitch nodded.

Effie led him to the table. She sat and handed him the note. Haymitch's shoulders shook before he began to laugh out loud. "This will surely topple that monster."

"It should indeed."

They smiled at each other, the burgeoning exchange of feelings was bright and new. Haymitch sat across from her. "May I ask something about my niece?"

"You do know what we speak in confidence remains hidden."

"Yes, I know that," Haymitch replied.

"Okay then."

"My niece is in love with the Mockingjay."

"Pardon me?"

"The young boy who last came here from the Duke's house. He is from the line of the Mockingjays. They are an old entitled family. My niece is in love with him, isn't she?"

Effie's cheeks bloomed full of color.

"I thought as much."

Effie was astonished that Haymitch was able to determine the exact predicament her mistress described. "What will you do?"

"If she is in love with him, what can I do? My niece has never loved anyone. If I order her to marry another, she'll despise me well after my bones have turned to dust."

"What of Caesar? He is here to woo her. Does he love her?"

"Fortunately, he does not." Haymitch rubbed his face.

"What will his reaction be, when he finds out about the lad?" Effie was concerned about retribution. Some men could be petty when they did not get their way. Caesar held the ear of Queen Coin; one word from him and their fates were sealed. It was rumored the Queen was mad with power. If she suspected the least amount of resistance, she found creative ways to eliminate her detractors.

"He will be upset, having had to travel here. But I know him well, he will be internally glad she did not find favor in his pursuit. He loves the life at court and his Troubadour lifestyle far too much to settle down. No doubt within time, Queen Coin will marry him off to one of her attendants." Haymitch rolled his shoulders as he spoke, something he did to relieve tension. Effie knew the man and his mannerisms well.

"So you do not think he will try to hurt my lady."

"No Effie, he wouldn't. Caesar is not that type of man who would make my niece's life impossible. I chose him for various reasons. Yes, one of them was to find favor with the Queen. But also because he would never hurt my niece. He would give her complete authority over the land he owned, and because of his perchance for acting and singing, he'd be away most of the time in the castle entertaining the gentry. Madge would never have another worry; I know he'd treat her well."

"You do care about her, your niece." Effie was a little taken aback by the well thought out reasons Haymitch chose Caesar. It was not a drunken idea, as she first thought. This was a well-organized and rational thought. She smiled at him shyly. Her heart warmed. Despite his drinking, he was looking out for his niece.

"Yes I do, she reminds me of my wife. They shared the same spirit." Haymitch's eyes shifted to her hands.

"So, you do not mind her pursuing this young fellow?"

"I want the best for her, and if she has fallen for this young man I will not stop her. They are the same age and would make a handsome couple," Haymitch replied.

"He would make her happy. He has not been one to be felled by Madge's flaxen hair or looks. He acts as if he is unaware of them."

"He is peculiar."

"What are you thinking?" Effie asked. Haymitch saw things others did not.

"Nothing, so how do you propose we have Cinna come?"

Effie's eyes sparkled. "He is on his way here. Yesterday I sent word for Cinna to arrive."

"Oh, did you?"

"Well, my lady did ask for new garments to be made for her. She wants to depart from wearing black and so does Snow." Effie blinked innocently, but her lips conveyed mischief.

"My dear lady, I believe you I and are well matched." Haymitch shared her grin.

Effie grinned back. "Shall we deliver the letter?"

"Well of course." They both did not move until Haymitch took her hand. Effie blushed as they quietly made their way to Snow's door step.

Haymitch took the note and slipped it underneath Snow's door frame. They could hear Snow's voice. "What is this another note from my love."

Nodding and satisfied they walked away.

In the room, Snow eagerly undid the note paper. He sat down on his bed and lit a candle to read the letter out loud:

 _"My dearest, you have proven your love by completing my ardent requests._

 _But now it is my turn to prove my love._

 _I am leaving behind the mantle of grief and will be donning a happier dress. But I wish for you to take this journey with me. As a token of my love, I shall pay for your new finery."_

Snow put the letter down. He grinned and standing up, he danced about the room. "She loves me and wants to dress me in finery."

Snow laughed into the room suddenly. His fist gripping the letter. He was going to be lord and master of this place. He looked about his room. His dark clothing a reminder that he was now going to be an owner of this land. Snow took his dark clothing and slipped it on. He could not wait to see the expressions of all of the people he worked with when he came down looking resplendent.

There was a flash of lightning near the castle that lit up his room as he came out. One of the servants came to him.

"Good morrow, sir."

"Good morrow," Snow said impatiently.

"There are two men approaching. Would you like to welcome them?"

Snow sighed. He walked down stairs and opened the door slightly. The weather outside became worse. During the time when he was reading the letter, the rain stopped. Then suddenly skies darkened and rumbled with thunder before the rain poured mightily from the heavens.

It was still early, yet but it looked to be late afternoon. Snow stood sentry, a dark under lord surveying the two travelers who made their way into the gates. They were soaked and his sour face grimaced at the sight of one of the travelers.

He clasped his hands tightly behind him. They struggled with the mule looking like two drunken miscreants in the rain and mud. He signaled with on hand, a stable boy ran out to greet them in the rain. The young lad held the mule steady while that fool Chaff bumbled about.

Snow told himself this sorry excuse for a man would be the first one terminated from his position. He watched them approach the main door. He did not let them pass. They stood there with their cloaks dripping, doing nothing to cover themselves from the rain.

The wind stirred mightily and lightning fell just behind them. The roar of thunder followed shortly afterward.

"Good sir, please, we bid passage into the house," Chaff yelled over the inhospitable climate.

"Where Have You BEEN?" Snow bit out; his disapproving gaze dismissing Chaff's appearance.

"I was sent out by my lady into the village, sir," Chaff said in the way of an explanation.

"You expect me to believe you were sent out yesterday evening in this type of weather?" Snow lifted one eyebrow.

"Sir, did you not see me come in through the gate?" Chaff asked.

Snow sneered, "What I saw was you and your inebriated friend fumble here."

"Sir, we are not drunk, just wet and tired," Chaff explained, his voice sounded agitated.

"QUIET," Snow shouted as he lifted his hand in the air.

Snow could see the way Chaff wanted to open his mouth to speak, but he did not. The rain fell harder, and Snow moved aside as they shivered. "Fine come inside."

They came inside, relief etched on Chaff's face. His friend maintained the hood on his head. Snow enjoyed the power. He enjoyed making others suffer. He was counting down the minutes until the Countess let her intentions known to all.

"Chaff, I thought my niece told you to get Cinna?" Haymitch bellowed, he held a chalice in his hand.

"I did. I swear my lord," Chaff said.

Snows eyes shined, at the mention of the tailor. Cinna made clothing for both men and women. "I am sorry, did you say Cinna?"

"Yes, my lord," Cinna revealed himself. His hood was soaked and so was his hair.

The haze of authority left Snow's eyes and he finally was able to see the men were carrying fabrics of fantastic colors under their cloaks. His eyes flew to Haymitch, who looked genuinely displeased. He'd no excuse; even though he was the head of the servants, that drunkard was still his employer. Snow sputtered, "I."

"That will be all," Haymitch said directing his words at him. He was dismissing him like a common kitchen wench.

Snow looked to Haymitch, his eyes narrowed in pure hate. He did not move. Staunchly he held his post.

"I can take care of Cinna," Haymitch replied.

"Very well, Chaff come with me, you are needed elsewhere," Snow issued the order.

Haymitch sipped from the cup he held in his hand. He calmly spoke when he finished. "Snow, I'm sorry to inform you Chaff does nothing without my expressed permission."

"Very well, my lord." Snow left in a huff, but as he did he pushed Chaff. The man and the fabric he held spilled on the floor.

"Ughh," Chaff exclaimed from the floor.

"Do not be discouraged, Chaff, all will be well," Cinna said as he picked up the fabric.

"Cinna is right," Haymitch said helping Chaff up.

"Haymitch, how are you? Still drinking I see."

Haymitch lifted his cup. "Drunk is my perpetual state, my friend." He drank then frowned at his nearly empty cup. "How have you been?"

"Fine, I have been busier than ever making mischief." Cinna grinned his eyes sparkled with ripe naughtiness."

"No doubt, you have been playing with the sprites again." Haymitch pulled out a bottle from his side. "Which is one is for my niece?"

Cinna showed Haymitch a pretty blue fabric. "To dress your niece." Then he pulled out a bright yellow material. "To dress your nemesis."

"I like that, but why did her ladyship decide to change her look?" Chaff asked, confused.

"By the heavens, I do not care. I am glad the girl decided to stop with this farce," Haymitch chanted.

"What ho? What is this? A meeting without me," Caesar announced.

"I told you my niece was changing her look. She's called for Cinna to fabricate her clothing."

"Is it true? Do I have a chance with the lovely Countess?" Caesar took Chaff by the hand and began dancing with him. Chaff struggled to get away.

Haymitch replied, "You do as any other man does. You must be more assertive."

"What of you?" Cinna said of Haymitch.

"What do you mean?" Haymitch slyly countered.

Cinna's eyes glanced up at Effie as she came down the banister. "The lady loves you."

Haymitch's face became ruddy in complexion. He did not want to announce to the world he and Effie were to be married yet. He wanted to savor what they had and seek out his niece's blessings before he married.

Chaff, who'd escaped Caesar's clutches, laughed heartily and Caesar joined in. Haymitch shot them both a warning look. But none of them could keep their mouths shut.

"I have been daring him to speak to her and declare his love for her," Caesar said in between breaths.

"Haymitch, there is no need for hysterics; we all must marry, even you." Cinna wiggled his eyebrows.

"Old fool," Haymitch ground as Effie joined the group.

"What is so funny?" Effie asked.

"Nothing, but my dear how about a drink?" Haymitch asked.

"I cannot. I am afraid I must dress the lady of the house and her suitor," Cinna said.

"Sorry my lord, it is true," Effie said, taking Cinna with her. "Come along Chaff, we are in need of your assistance."

Chaff picked up the materials and left.

"Oh how dull, I want to have a good time," Caesar complained.

"Do not worry, Caesar. You will have an excellent adventure with me. Let us reconvene our celebrations in the library."

"You have a space for documents?"

"Yes my dear man, I do. Our ancestors, believe it or not, started out as patrons of the monks."

"Fascinating."

"We have a few Greek plays you might like."

"Lead on, my good man."

Haymitch said, "I shall, good man. I shall."


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, so a huge thank you to norbertsmom, who has loved this story from the beginning and betaed, this gift for my friend chelle20035.

To recap this mad capped love is pretending to be a man named Sebastian, serving the Duke, (i.e. Peeta). Katniss is falling for Peeta. Peeta is attracted to Sebastian, needs to marry The Countess (i.e. Madge). Peeta wants Sebastian to make Madge agree to marry him, but Madge is smitten with Sebastian, thinking that's the man she met, (i.e. Katniss's twin brother Gale.) Gale thinks Katniss is dead, and Katniss thinks Gale is dead and that's why...aw heck...just enjoy the story...

* * *

They had a short window of time to leave Thread's Island. All around Gale, Boggs small team lifted the boat over their shoulders and carried it into the sea. They packed provisions into the rowboat. Gale hoped the skies were done spilling their contents as he passed along the bundles needed for the journey. This morning seeing the clarity allowed his spirits to lighten. They'd tried to get him off Thread Island but a mighty storm unleashed itself upon land and sea and Boggs ordered them to pack up.

Many people who were able to travel did so expeditiously. Gale could no longer wait to move. His patience with Thread Island where Cray presided had come to an end.

He stood by the shores. Seagulls danced above their cries desperate as they dipped down to catch their meal. The gray clouds hung like the belly of a pregnant woman.

The rain lessened in the land and the waters stilled. Gale boarded the boat. He was wary of the ocean now. Before its blue-green depths fascinated him, today he glanced at it with apprehension.

"Are you ready my friend," Boggs said.

"Yes," Gale looked toward the sea.

"You look at the sea with trepidation."

"I've learned to respect the ocean." Gale thought of how young and thick-headed he'd been. Insisting his sister board the ship. Gale once more berated himself, for his decision. Now he'd no reminder of what once was.

In his sister's golden face he'd been able to see his family. The goodness of Primrose, the mischievous nature of the twins, his father's nobleness, and his mother's passion were all placed like a virtuous crown on Katniss head. No, all he could see was death's icy figure mocking him when Katniss had gripped his arm on the ship.

Or her anxious glance at the water when they'd set sail; she'd been right, in tune with the very flow of nature. He intoned only with his selfish dreams of becoming a knight. He closed his eyes.

The rough seas, the thunder from above, the roar of the ocean, its briny taste embedded in his mouth, all of these memories became his nightmare. It enveloped him like a thick woolen blanket on a hot and humid summer night. He pictured Katniss fighting for breath until she had no more. Her body slipping beneath the surface, being swallowed up by the murky deep darkness.

Gale opened his eyes and shuddered. He mourned for his sister. His heart felt empty without her presence. Boggs' voice pulled him out of his hellish vision.

"A lesson well learned, Gale."

"How do you do it?" Gale ran an unsteady hand through his hair.

"I'm afraid the sea is my mistress, or rather she became my mistress when no one wanted me."

"It's a shame you feel that way."

"It's more than just a feeling, my young friend. I cannot find peace in my soul, not until I have forgiveness of those that I've wronged."

They'd gone down this road before. Boggs was an honorable man but those in Illyria would never forgive his trespasses. He was a wanted man, meant for murder.

"You should stay; you shouldn't come with me."

"You need me, Gale. I am the most experienced seaman on that rowboat. I can safely navigate these waters, even during a storm."

Boggs words ran true.

"Captain we're ready," the seaman said.

They climbed aboard the small rowboat. The plan was to row to the halfway point, a small island that lay between Thread and Duodecim of Illyria. They were going to set up camp there until they saw that it was good again to travel.

Gale dreamt of this moment as he heaved the oar down into the ocean and the boat slipped further away from the miserable Thread Island. His one thought as he pulled back was of that woman in black. A woman who gave a great show in front of all who could hear her, a sly grin touched his face, she was a beauty, a spoiled one who knew nothing of love.

He wondered if he'd cross paths with her once more. He looked ahead and the churning ocean demanded his attention. It was going to be a long and arduous trip.

The ocean churned in between and around both islands.

On Duodecim of Illyria, some of the roads were impassable. Only the brave dared to move. The Duke rode with his men surveying the land, looking at the damages, assessing what needed to be fixed. Though his attention kept straying to Sebastian who rode behind him.

They stopped mid-morning.

Peeta walked with confidence towards, the boy who'd chase all of his nightmares away. "Sebastian, come hither."

"Yes my lord." Sebastian looked to the ground momentarily before squaring his shoulders to stare, not at him but a maid who walked across the bailey.

He didn't like it. Peeta wanted to hold Sebastian's hand, to gaze into those moonlit colored eyes in private the way they'd held each other the night before. He felt himself stiffen with want and lust for the boy.

"Are you going to make the kid go back to the Countess?"

Jo's voice startled Peeta. It brought him out of his lustful haze. He cleared his throat, "Jo go prepare a horse for Sebastian."

Jo lifted an eyebrow. "Of course."

"Come with me?" Peeta wanted to be alone with Sebastian to discuss the Countess, he told himself. He led the boy to the garden into the deepest, furthest part. He stopped when they were beneath a tree with long hanging branches. He watched Sebastian lean his back against the tree trunk. "I need you to go to the Countess; make sure she is well. Bring her bread."

Sebastian's eyes flew to his. "Bread?"

Peeta leaned in and pulled a leaf off a branch. Twirling it in his hands, he traced the bridge of Sebastian's nose connecting the freckles. "How will she love me when the shaft of bereavement has killed all the affection that once lived within her?".

Sebastian's face became red when the leaf touched his neck, the skin prickled, "So you will send bread?"

"You were right." his gaze trained on Sebastian's lips, the leaf paused on his cupid's bow, "Why do you not grow a beard?"

"If you must know, I am sick for one," Sebastian whispered.

"I would not have one grow on your face," Peeta confessed. "Your skin is smooth and appealing as it stands." He watched Sebastian's pink tongue dart in and out of his lips and Peeta wanted to kiss the lad. He inclined his head, their breaths intermingled. He pulled himself away quickly, wondering what spell had been cast over him.

Desperate to prove there was no attraction to Sebastian, he grasped at the idea of Madge, "You must go to the Countess now; you must tell her of how I feel. Make her fall in love with me."

"And what if she cannot find love for thee?"

"I cannot and will not accept that answer."

Sebastian's eyes flittered down, "You must, you have to."

"Spare me the Queen's decree."

"Sire, if there was another that has great pangs for you, would you love them the way you love the Countess? Would you also demand their reply?"

"No woman's heart can hold the love that I hold." Tipping Sebastian's head up he fiercely whispered. "I suffer for this love."

"This love is all consuming?"

"I wish that I didn't harbor and cradle it in my bosom." Peeta shook his head, they weren't speaking about Madge anymore. "But what do you know of this, or for that matter why must the Countess feel nothing. All of the women I've met have been hard of heart, cold callus beings."

"I had a sister once, who met her love as a child and when she'd met her love she pined for him in secret. She lost sleep thinking of her love, and would do his littlest bidding, to show her love."

"What happened to your sister?"

"Suffered greatly, women suffer just as much as men when their love is unrequited. Yet they must keep their heartache in silence or else die for it."

"Then you understand this madness." He closed the gap between them, his face near Sebastian's. "My love runs deep. It runs as wild as the ocean's currents." Cupping Sebastian's cheek, he reveled in its luxurious softness. He held thinly to his control as his desire to sup from Sebastian's lips was great. "Go to the countess do not speak of love. Tell her I think of her well-being and that my pursuit is noble."

"I shall go, my lord."

Peeta watched the lad scurry away, but the dull ache of desire wouldn't leave him. Jamming his hands through his blond hair he shook. "No," he cursed the heavens for making someone so perfect and unattainable.

"I am a man with a man's appetites." He thought that perhaps what he needed was a wench to take his mind off of Sebastian. He strode purposefully toward the house and ordered a feast. He took several wine bottles from the cellar to his room where he began to drink to forget.

No matter how much he drank, Peeta was very much aware of the moment the lad left the castle to see the countess on his behalf. The roads to the Countess's house were not as bad as other roads. The horse Jo supplied Sebastian was quick and smart.

In her room, Madge picked up her black kirtle and sighed. Next to her lay the one Cinna spent the night making for her. The beautiful garment was embroidered with the fruits of the Garden of Eden. Madge thought of the Duke's servant. Her heart beat quickly.

She'd never felt this way about any other, not even her husband whom she mourned not of love, but out of anger. She didn't want to marry, yet there were certain benefits to being married that she missed, like the amorous touch of a lover.

Glancing into the full-length mirror she thought of the impression she would cast upon him. Smiling, she dressed in her brand new kirtle. Her servants came in and helped her prepare for the day. Just as she was finishing, Effie sent word that her young man was present.

Madge patted her golden locks as she walked down the stairs to see him. A smile lifted her lips as she drew near. Then she saw Caesar standing nearby with her uncle and her face soured.

"Good and gentle lady, my master has bid me to bring thee a message," Sebastian bowed with a flourish, taking her hand and placing a kiss upon it. Madge's face became flushed.

"Kind sir, what message do you bring to wet my ear?"

"One of sweet intentions and pure love my dearest Lady," Sebastian straightened.

"Then bring me to that lovely pinnacle, and speak your words of love." Madge waved her hand for Sebastian to follow her.

"How'd he do that?" Caesar whispered.

"Pay attention to the lad's words," Thresh muttered.

Sebastian followed, behind him Thresh and Caesar followed.

Madge wanted to have a moment of privacy with the Duke's man. She turned to Effie, "May I engage the gardens, alone."

"Yes my Lady," Effie said, opening up a door that lead directly outdoors, and to the back gardens.

Caesar followed behind them, but Madge quickly turned around. "My dearest sir, these are private conversations for my ears only."

"Oh yes, yes of course." Caesar bowed as Madge shut the door before him.

They walked in silence.

Madge finally asked, "What is your name?"

"I am the Duke's faithful servant, from the house Everdeen."

"And your name?"

"What other name but that of your humble servant who only thinks of the gentle love of the Duke."

"I think not of the Duke," Madge said dismissively. She did not want to waste her time with another one of the Duke's sonnets, or declarations of love. She wanted to get to know the man she was falling for.

"I think only of the Duke and of his love."

Madge swallowed, "I beseech you to sit with me."

They both sat on the stone seat facing the gardens.

"My Lady, I've come to turn your thoughts on the behalf of the Duke. He sends bread for you and your servants."

"Bread," Madge muttered.

"That is what I said." Sebastian chuckled.

"Why bread?" This intrigued her most greatly. The Duke had offered her jewels, gowns, and gifts that any woman would've wanted, but not Madge. At first, she wanted to be alone, but now she wanted the man in front of her to gaze at her with the same gaze he held when he spoke of the Duke.

"It is to show you he is not interested solely in your appearance. My Lady, the Duke is an honorable man with noble thoughts."

"He does not contemplate who I am." She shrugged. "His thoughts are like blank books of no substance. He only sees the decree as a chance to wed me." Madge got up from the bench upset.

"It is not only men that take advantage of the decree, women are doing the same to men."

Madge stopped mid-step, she blushed, recalling the ring. She wanted to bring it up but couldn't; she'd been caught complaining about the Duke's presents yet here she was doing the same to his servant.

"Be not afraid, good servant. I will not have you, but when love comes to your shores, a proper wife will someday bed you." She could only imagine what it would be like to be with him. Of all the suitors which pursued her Sebastian stood out. He had the valor to see through her guise, while many sympathized with her in hopes of getting her attention. Or believing she was deranged, tried to force their suit upon through her uncle in order to claim her estate.

Because Sebastian did not try such avenues, he was the symbol of manly vigor. In her eyes mind, she recalled him from her first meeting in the church, sure of himself, righteously filled with ire towards her person, and forthright. Men always tried to treat her like a pet, or a precious bauble. Not so, Sebastian, he treated her as his equal, had done so since the church.

"I sincerely doubt it," Sebastian said, "for I have nothing to offer a woman." He shook his head. "I must leave."

Madge watched him walk away, but she wasn't finished speaking to him. "WAIT!"

He paused.

Madge begged, she wanted to know if he thought of her, or pined away for her much like she did for him. "I ask you what do you think of me?"

"I do not." Sebastian walked away then stopped and turned around to face her. "No I lie, you are a spoiled child. Given everything you desire, without knowing the consequences of your tantrums."

"You stand up to me, unafraid of my position, not caring of my face, or my position. Do you know how rare a gift this is?"

"It is not a rare gift, for the Duke cares for you, madam. He cares not for your status nor for your face. Yet you treat his love as if it was a curse."

Madge turned pale.

"Madame, I shall take my leave." Sebastian turned to leave, but Madge grasped his hand and pulled him to her. She knelt on the floor holding him by the waist.

"Please do not leave me in such a state," Madge begged. "Show me that you care for me?"

"Madam, I will never care for another. My heart, my fidelity lies with the Duke and so should yours."

Madge though she could hold onto him but he was nimble, quick, and managed to get out of her grasp and leave the garden. The clouds darkened, threatening to rain, but Madge stood up. She murmured into the clouds, "I shall have you for husband, I swear."

In the stable Katniss quickly got on her horse. She saw the head of the house Malvolio dressed in yellow hose waving at the wind. She shook her head; this house was a place of madness. As she sped off she felt as gloomy as the clouds above that threatened to rain down on her. Her horse followed the coast; the sight of the churning water made her skin prickle with trepidation.

She recalled her panic the day she'd climbed aboard the ship. The way she'd clung to her brother for protection. But in the end, nothing she did could stop their impending separation, made permanent by his loss at sea. Katniss slowed her horse to stare at the gray vastness of the ocean. She recalled the thunder, the frozen salty water that filled her mouth when she witnessed the ship crack and sink. She stopped the horse and climbed off to feel the solid ground beneath her feet.

Nightly she dreamt of her brother's hands reaching out for her, him calling to her. She witnessed him fighting for life but the ocean's cruel undertow swept him into the dark abyss. Tears fell from her face. She missed his face, missed hearing his voice. He was her reminder of home. Gale was brave like her father, gentle like Prim, stubborn like their mother, and brought a smile to her face like her brothers. Now she only had her pin and weapons to remind her of home, poor substitutions.

Katniss lowered her head and cried freely as the wind whipped around her. Nothing in her life was easy or made sense. She hadn't been able to make Peeta happy; he wanted Madge and this woman insanely refused his advances. Though selfishly she didn't want Peeta and Madge to get together, she wanted him for herself.

Ever since she'd discovered him to be her boy with the bread her ardor for him increased. That moment last night when he told her the bread she'd taught him stayed with him caused her bones to melt and her skin to grow cold. She couldn't believe fate had brought her here to the boy who'd showed her such kindness. Recalling how she'd made him a crown of dandelions and gave it to him brought a tender smile to blossom. He'd proudly worn it as they walked through the gardens.

It was her most cherished memory. He was the boy she'd longed for, the boy she'd compared all others to. To be near and yet furthest away caused her heart to splinter. She was still reeling with the information and the possessive emotions that surged.

This very afternoon she was jealous as he spoke of Madge and the bond he'd felt for her. She wanted to tear her hose away and show him the identity of her true sex. She'd spoke of her love for him to Madge, confessing the best that she could that she'd do anything for him.

Even if that meant getting Madge to marry him. Her chin trembled as fresh tears fell onto to the soaked earth. The clouds above grumbled with thunder and she felt the mist that fell from the heavens. Mounting her horse she continued her journey.

It'd began to rain by the time she'd arrived at the castle. Katniss quickly rushed inside, not bothering to speak to anyone. It was then she saw the Duke with Jo and Finnick; he laughed and looked joyous. It was only a matter of time before she'd be cast out. Someone was bound to notice she was a woman, and not a man. Or the Duke would eventually find a woman who would want him and he would marry as the Queen's decree mandated.

She rushed toward her room and closed the door, leaning up against it.

Tears fell from her eyes.

"How, by Jove, am I supposed to carry on this duplicitous lie? This disguise has become my wicked enemy. I am a woman trapped in a man's shell, and my heart is desperate for Peeta's love."

Wiping her face, she removed her clothing and stood in the room, glancing at her mirror. "I shall never return to the Countess' house. I shall serve Peeta with all of the love I possess and be comfortable in the knowledge that I shall never know his kiss."


	12. Chapter 12

So the last time Katniss is pining for Peeta and dressed in drag as Sebastian. Peeta is pining away for Sebastian, but he has a problem and must marry by the Queen's decree the Lady Madge, who thinks Katniss as Sebastian is a man, Katniss brother Gale who has no idea of the chaos that is happening and is on his way to make his fortune on the island. However, the night is stormy and on such nights revelry occurs...

Special thanks to Norbertsmom who read ahead to this chapter and literally was fanning herself afterward...this chapter is not very Shakespearean but it is very Everlark...

* * *

Katniss sat at the table; her gaze on Peeta. He drank deeply from his cup unaware of who she was. This was her boy with the bread. Katniss gazed down at her food; it sat untouched. Her heart wanted to explode from all of the emotions. Timidly, she glanced up, watching him.

Peeta laughed at one of the troubadours he invited in from the storm to entertaining everyone. Peeta was smart to allow them to come in and employ the group of actors. The tempest outside did not quell. It seemed to grow in intensity as the hours slipped by. The wind picked up, and the rain fell so hard Peeta called the men at the towers to come inside.

He ordered the kitchens to prepare a feast for all to enjoy. The barrels of wine were brought out to share. All were bright and merry. They put on plays, sang songs, held dances, and libations were freely being poured. Everyone was having a fine time. Katniss enjoyed herself, but she did not want to drink for fear of revealing her secret.

Her heart called for him, but her mind bid her to be cautious. Her heart whispered the words spoken by Prim so long ago. She should follow her heart. Katniss closed her eyes praying for the fortitude she needed to follow that path. Her prayer was interrupted by a large laughter.

"This is grand," Finnick announced as he grabbed one of the girls and dragged her out onto the middle of the floor to dance with her. Katniss laughed at his outlandish behavior.

Finnick and Jo were two sides of the same coin. Finnick was the embodiment of giddy joy and Jo was sarcastic realism. Jo was far more vocal about his cynicism than either Finnick or Peeta. During her stay, Katniss noticed both liked to drink and to make cheer with Peeta but they seemed to take turns. Tonight it was Finnick's turn, while Jo sat in a corner nursing a drink. He did not speak much, only glared at the crowd of people around Peeta.

Jo's main preoccupation was keeping Peeta safe. Though he liked to have a good time, tonight for some reason he was somber. He watched the troubadours intently. Katniss did not deal with Jo or Finnick that often, but she knew them to keep themselves busy, often sharpening their skills for combat or planning with Peeta or conferring with him in regards to the defense of the castle.

Katniss sunk a little bit as Jo's gaze landed on her. She was too afraid to move, and only picked at her food. After last night when she spent the night with Peeta, Katniss became aware that Jo stared at them in a calculating way, almost as if he knew of last night. Katniss did not want anyone to know what transpired in her room last night. She lowered her eyes, willing the blush that wanted to form on her face to cool.

Last night was far too intimate to be shared with anyone else. She shared things with Peeta that were intertwined in her heart. Peeta unknowingly held a piece of her heart. Katniss grabbed her cup and drank a little. She peeked from beneath her lashes to find Jo's eyes were elsewhere. A frown twisted into an angry grimace on Jo's face. Curious, Katniss followed the line of sight. What she found caused her to nearly spit out the wine she drank.

A woman was flirting with Peeta. He laughed and his head was back, then she slipped onto his lap. She leaned forward to whisper something into his ear, and he did not move her, only laughed and gripped her middle. Their faces were so close, as if to kiss. Watching this tore Katniss' heart.

She looked down at her garment and realized she'd never have his attention. She was dressed as a man. She got up from her chair and quietly withdrew.

"Quitting early?" Jo asked standing beside her.

Startled, Katniss looked at Jo.

"You should stick around. There's more to come, surely. They will be singing and causing waywardness all night long."

"I am not interested in it." Katniss chose to tell the truth. After seeing Peeta with another woman, she didn't feel like continuing on with the evening.

"Be safe then and lock your door tonight," Jo advised.

"I shall." She looked down as she spoke.

"Good night," Jo said before leaving.

Katniss left then and went straight to her room. She shut her door and sat on her bed, relieved that she did not hear the merriment from below, only the storm that battered the island. She wished to be with her family. They were at peace, but she was troubled.

She slid her hand into her braies and removed the hose she kept between her legs to emulate her lie. It made her so angry she tossed it across the room; it bounced off Peeta's chest. She sat up.

"Sire, I am so sorry."

"Come," Peeta slurred at her. He stumbled across the room and landed on the bed.

He was drunk. He reeked of wine and of debauchery. His blue eyes looked purple from the red haze of the drink. He held two bottles of strong libations in his hands.

"I don't drink," Katniss said.

"Drink, with me," Peeta ordered. He then drank from the bottle and shuffled forward. He put the bottle to her lips, gently caressing them until she opened her mouth and he fed her the drink. It flowed into her belly and warmed her cold interior. He then bent his head and kissed her.

She gasped at the contact of his lips. His lips were soft and she gasped; a tiny sound escaped her lips. He suckled her top lip before moving to the bottom. His lips were like a well-trained army slowly tearing down her wall. His tongue swiped at her mouth, and Katniss held onto his arms, as he tasted her, beckoning her to respond to him. He pulled away slightly. His eyes bore into her; his free hand cupped her face. She could feel his fingers delicately brushing her temple. The spicy scent of cinnamon filled her airways, and her toes curled in her boots. His hand fell away and he stared at her, his chest heaved, he took a drink and offered her another one.

There was a choice to be made as she glanced at the bottle. She could turn him down, tell him to go away. That would be the sensible rational thing her mind wanted. Her heart, though, wanted him. Katniss decided to go with her heart. She drank freely. His eyes widened as she licked her lips.

Leaning into him, Katniss kissed him back. She copied his movements shyly and was rewarded by having his free arm pull her up against him. His tongue met hers and she could feel the way her knees threatened to collapse. There was a noise in the hallway and Peeta's head shot up. He placed a finger on her lips, indicating for her to be quiet. She watched him go to the door and look out. Seeing no one, he turned to her.

"Follow me."

Katniss did as he commanded. Her heart trembled, but she did not question what he was doing. Once they reached the stairs he pressed her up against the wall and fed her more drink, then kissed her. Each time they did this a fire was ignited in her belly. When they reached a door that led outside she was feeling the effects of not just his kisses, but the wine as well.

They stared at the darkened sky and the battering rain fell without mercy. Standing side by side at the threshold, there was no turning back once they went out of the bounds of society. The wind was strong as it whipped past them, almost as if pushing them forward. She looked into his face. He took another drink before handing her the bottle. She freely drank from it, her eyes never leaving his. He extended his hand and she placed her smaller one in his.

Together they ran through the rain. It fell heavily over them as they ran to the stables. It was quiet and empty. The horses snickered at their presence. The fresh smell of hay-filled her nose as Peeta closed the door. He brought her to a small stall where a stable hand would have slept. They were all inside making merry.

"I came here as a boy to get away from my mother," Peeta said clearly.

She went to him and gripped his arm. She offered him the bottle just like he'd done. She put it to his lips and tipped the liquid into his mouth before she kissed him. He groaned into her mouth as their fire ignited once more. His mouth expertly drew small pleasurable sounds from within her soul. Katniss abandoned herself to this man.

He backed away and removed his tunic revealing his well-muscled chest. Her eyes went wide and she unconsciously licked her lips. Peeta was built with well-defined arms and chest. A pale line of blond hair drifted down into his linen shorts. She wanted to know what he looked like. Color bloomed on her cheeks. Never in her life did she want to touch a man so much. But she didn't. Instead, she took a long drink from the bottle before offering it up to him, like Eve offering Adam the fruit.

He took the bottle and drank deeply. Her eyes greedily took in the way his Adam's apple bobbed up and down. Finishing off the bottle, he tossed it to the side and wiped his mouth with the back his hands. He looked at her expectantly and she did not understand until he pointed to her wet tunic.

With trembling fingers, she slowly took off her tunic, glad to have her undershirt, glad it fell to her knees. It was semi-dry and loose, hiding the bandage she used suppresses her bosom. He pointed to her hose. She bent down and removed her stockings, revealing her shapely legs. At the sight of them, he groaned and his eyes became darker.

She stood self-consciously in her loose shirt and thin linen braies that only came to mid-thigh. He pointed to her braies and she undid them and let them fall. She felt naked before his eyes. He grinned then stepped toward her purposefully.

His hands wound themselves around her as he pushed her up against the wall. She could feel his stiff member pressing up against the sensitive juncture of her thighs. She wrapped her legs around him. He gripped her waist and pulled her up against himself. His mouth sought hers in a wanton manner. Wildly she allowed his tongue to invade her mouth and tangle with hers. His body began to dance with hers, a slow rhythm that drove her insane with want.

Katniss grunted her discontent when his lips left hers, but when they suckled a spot on her neck, she felt a bolt of lightning travel into her heart and down into that secret part of her body. His kisses singed her soul. Katniss forgot to sound like a man, she cried, "Peeta."

Her body was building up to something and it yearned for Peeta to give it to her.

Peeta tore himself away from her. "Take off your hat. Let me see your hair."

Katniss legs could not support her weight. He easily caught her and carried her settling her on the cot. He took the bottle from her hands and drank freely, watching her as she reached up and slid off her cap, revealing her long braid to him for the first time. His body close to hers; his heat nearly matching the fire he started within her.

He reached out and touched her hair as if in a trance. "Let me see it undone."

She slowly began the task of unbraiding her hair. His blue eyes were bright as she allowed her hair loose for the first time since she left her home.

"Beautiful."

His hands traced her bare legs sending currents of pleasure straight to her juncture. His hand slipped beneath the tunic and she grabbed his hand. Katniss doubted he would be ecstatic to find she was a female. Instead, she took his hand and acting out of pure instinct she took his middle finger and began suckling it in her mouth.

His eyes grew wide and then became darker. He slipped his finger in and out of her mouth. Her eyes never left his. His breathing became erratic.

"Enough," Peeta said and gently pushed her backwards; her hair spread out on the cot. She wiggled her feet and he pushed her legs wider to fit his body, but he didn't lie on top of her. He sat back as if memorizing her. His palm possessively claimed a spot on her thigh, but it did not go higher. She turned her head, for a moment guilt washed over her. The immorality of what was happening felt heavy. His fingers tipped up her face towards his.

When she looked into his eyes she saw his longing mixed with sadness. And she understood; he wanted her, but he thought her to be a boy. She leaned forward and kissed him. They did not speak, only he maneuvered her to lie beneath him. Her legs widened to accommodate him; her feet planted firmly on the thin mattress of the cot.

"You are smooth," Peeta grunted as he pressed himself against her.

She arched herself against him. "Does it feel good for you?"

"Yes…" Peeta groaned as he began that same thrusting rhythm against her again.

She gasped as his hand twined into her hair and tugged her head up to his lips. His mouth possessed hers.

From that point on there were no words, only gasps, grunts and groans as they feasted off their semi-clothed bodies. Katniss allowed herself to feel and suddenly that tightness she felt from before came back. She called out his name. He understood her plea and his thrusts became harder. For that one moment in time she forgot about the storm outside, the fact that she was supposed to be a man, and she became his woman. Katniss loved him and that's when it happened, the tension broke and she cried out as she splintered into a thousand versions of herself. Peeta, greedily stealing as many versions as he could, cried out with her.

They collapsed into a heap of limbs on the cot.

Peeta looked into her eyes, kissed her and she felt the fire again. "Peeta," she managed to whisper as she felt him stir to life between her thighs.

This was their night, and as the storm ebbed away they danced, playing, each one giving what they could. Their hands strained on exposed skin. At the end of the night she lay within the cradle of his arms, her head pressed against his chest.

"Oh that you were a girl, I'd wed thee and keep thee for wife," Peeta slurred into the room before he drunkenly fell asleep.

Tears slipped from her eyes at his pained plea. She too wished to be a girl for him, to have her womb filled by him. But the way things were this would be the only time for her. In a few hours she would be forced to act like a boy again, and he'd marry and she did not think she could stand to see him in the arms of another woman.

She closed her eyes as tears slipped from her face and eventually, she too fell asleep, only to be awoken by an angry looking Jo hours later.


	13. Chapter 13

So...Jo caught Peeta and Katniss after there little night of debacle...oopsie...It's clear that things are starting to unravel for Katniss... what will Jo do to her now that her secret has been threatened.

Thank you for the lovely and talented Norbertsmom for betaing and this as always is for my lovely friend chele20035. I do not own Shakespeare or the Hunger Games...if you're good...though maybe another chapter by the weekend...

* * *

"You are indeed brainless." Jo uttered shaking her head her face etched with hostility.

Katniss sat up, her hair cascading around her face. Her large linen undershirt fell over her slender shoulder. She and Peeta were a tangle of body parts. One of his hands lay possessively over the thatch of dark hair between her thighs. Her silver eyes widened on her face. Her heart in her throat as she knew she was caught. Furiously she whispered, "Please, I'll leave. Just don't cause him embarrassment."

"Please spare me the dramatics," Jo said, stepping inside and locking the door.

"Jo," Katniss said, her face bright red as she slowly moved from the warmth of Peeta's arms.

"I thought you were a girl, but I wasn't sure until tonight," Jo said.

Katniss stood ready to fight with Jo if necessary.

"Oh, calm down, Brainless. I am of your same ilk. I'm a female hiding in a man's world. Finnick came up with the same ruse to keep me safe. Fortunately for me, I am a tall woman," Jo said moving into the room collecting Katniss' things. Jo pushed her clothing into her arms, "Get dressed. Hurry, we'll talk later."

Katniss quickly dressed as she recalled the ardent kisses and touches; her body warmed at the memory. She held no regrets but it was time to pay the price for her night of indulgence. Her silver gaze touched Jo's disapproving eyes.

Jo ordered, "Take his hand and slip it into his braies."

Katniss blanched.

Jo raised her eyebrow at him. "Surely you wanted to touch it."

The truth caused her to blush, but she took his hand slid it down his stomach and underneath the linen shorts. She wrapped his hand around his dormant member. He was a mess, but she knew it was due to her. Her eye reached his face and she bent and placed one last kiss on his face before she left with Jo.

It was still dark outside and the skies still looked pregnant with unshed water. Around them, it was still. The men were going back to their stations. Some did not look like they spent the day drinking while others drunkenly held on to the other to find purchase for the evening.

"I told you to lock your door," Jo argued.

"I did," Katniss said.

"Well, apparently you didn't," Jo fumed.

"Thank you for not ousting me," Katniss said as she walked side by side with Jo.

"Ousting you? It's been hard enough to keep lover-boy over here in check. Damnation, he didn't impregnate you did he? What do I call you?"

Katniss looked down and shook her head. "He believes me to be a Eunuch whose appendages were severed, and my name is Katniss Everdeen."

"Oh Brainless, a man's parts cannot be severed, how in the world do you think a man relieves himself?" At her confusion, she said, "Oh hellfires, the way a man pisses."

Katniss blushed pink then turned bright red.

"You are too young. How old are you?" Jo asked, shoving the door to the castle open. Together they made their way to the stairwell.

"I am eight and ten years old."

"Jeez and crackers you look like much younger than that," Jo muttered.

"How did you find us?" Katniss was curious as she watched Jo pause to answer.

"You must be blind. Peeta has an incurable affection for you. But he's been warring with himself because he thinks you are a man."

"I have been avoiding him for the same reason."

"Why did you leave the banquet?"

Katniss scowled at Jo. Jo scowled back at her. Katniss rolled her eyes, "He had that woman on his lap."

Jo shook her head, "Even drunk he noted you were not in the room. He pushed that tart off of him and came to me demanding that I look for you."

"Is that why you intercepted me?" Katniss hissed.

"Yes, and I told him I thought you'd left with an older woman."

Katniss could not believe what she heard. Dumbfounded, she stared at the older woman. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I wanted to see the depths of his feelings for you. Men can be blinded by lust and we are the ones who pay for it. I was trying to protect you both. You're a girl living in a man's world. You must always remember that no matter what guise you wear."

Katniss knew what Jo said was the truth. In her natural garb, her value was of little consequence. "Was he upset?"

"I've never seen him so angry before. He took two bottles and left. I thought it would be the last of his infatuation with you. But later on, when I went to check up on you both, you must imagine my surprise when I found neither one of you were in your rooms. It didn't take me long to discover you were not within these four walls. I waited until the rain tapered off."

"He came to me last night," Katniss whispered.

"Do you know why I call you brainless?"

"No." Katniss narrowed her eyes at the older woman.

"Because you could have come here as a woman seeking asylum and Peeta would've opened the doors to you, but you chose this route and now we find ourselves in this predicament," Jo said unhappily. "Now stop talking and follow me."

Together they continued their journey. She stopped at her floor and walked with purpose. Katniss did not speak. Jo stopped walking; she pointed her finger toward Katniss chest. "Do not speak until I tell you too. do you understand?"

Katniss nodded.

Jo turned around and pounded on the door. A voice could be heard in the room, Katniss wondered whose room it was before a half-naked Finnick opened the door. His bleary eyes glowed. "Jo, like what you see."

"Oh stop that Fin and let me in." Jo pushed her way in.

Finn rubbed his chest, "Ouch Jo, why do you have to be so rough?"

"Why do you have to be so rough?" Jo mimicked. "Grow some hair on your chest, Finnick and then we'll talk."

Katniss quietly walked in behind the two as they bickered. She closed the door, listening to Finnick say. "What if I was entertaining? What would you have done then?"

"Tossed the little tart on her rear end," Jo said flopping herself on the bed. She pointed to Katniss, "Besides we've got bigger problems."

Finnick was frowning when he finally looked behind him to see Katniss standing there. "Sebastian, what are you doing hanging out with the likes of him?"

Jo pointed at Katniss with her nose, "Correction, not Sebastian, but a Katniss Everdeen."

Finnick's eyes widened, "How?"

"Well Finn, when a girl is born she doesn't have-" Jo joked.

"Jo!" Finnick said.

"Surprised, aren't you? Now imagine walking in on her and Peeta."

Finnick pounced, gripping her by the shoulders. "Wait, Peeta knows? Of course, he knows. Did he impregnate you?"

"No!" Katniss replied.

"Quiet Finnick, and let me finish, and let the poor girl down. As it is she's scared out of her mind," Jo said.

Finnick let her go. "Okay, start from the beginning."

"They spent the night together; by the looks of it, he was inebriated at the time. We fixed it so that when he wakes up he'll think it was a dream."

"So he still thinks Sebastian, I mean Katniss is a man?" Finnick said rubbing his chin.

"Thankfully, Peeta didn't remove her linen under-things. Had he we'd be having a different discussion now."

"Hell," Finnick swore.

Jo agreed, "My sentiments exactly."

"What else are you lying about?" Finnick questioned. "Are you really descended from the Mockingjays?"

Katniss bristled at this question, straightened her shoulders, "Yes I am. My father was an Everdeen; his mother was the last of the Hawthorne's. He taught me how to hunt and shoot."

"So there aren't anymore?" Jo questioned.

Katniss swallowed. "There once was, my twin brother." Sadly she looked at the ground, gripping her hands. "My father made a contract with Sir Cray, I was to wed him. Sir Cray was to take Gale under his stewardship to provide him training as a knight."

"Cray would have used you and had you killed the moment he tired of you," Jo whispered.

Katniss' eyes widened as she looked to Jo.

"I am not from Thread. Like your father, mine found suite with Sir Cray. He beat me, tried to use me, and when I resisted he tossed me out into the sea, at the mercy of King Triton's hands. By all accounts Johanna is dead. That could have happened to you, Brainless."

"My father did not know."

"It is not your father's fault. Cray beguiled him using a moment of weakness to his advantage." Finnick said.

"What of your brother?" Jo asked.

"I was shipwrecked here, and he was lost to the sea. I am all the children of my father's house. All of my brothers and sisters are no more," Katniss bitterly said.

"I am sorry to hear that," Finnick consoled her.

Katniss breathed in and out.

"I know how you feel kid, but we have bigger problems."

"What do we do now?" Finnick asked.

"That is exactly why I came here," Jo said.

"Peeta is obstinate. If he has her in his heart he will continue to seek out her company while drunk." Finnick rubbed his face.

"Exactly, what I thought." Jo scooted over to allow Finnick to sit on his bed.

"We can keep him away from the wine," Finnick suggested.

"We can try, but if he wants to be with her he'll find a way. Just look at what happened tonight. They were half naked in the stables."

Finnick shook his head. "I should be proud that he is actually allowing himself to fall in love."

Katniss was not sure what she should say to them. They were discussing her without her opinion. She frowned and tried to interject some sort of syllable, but they carried on.

"What if it's lust, Finnick. What if he drunkenly comes after Katniss and impregnates her?"

"She can say no," Finnick argued.

"Katniss did you say no to him when he came to you last night?" Jo asked, but Katniss didn't get a chance to reply. "She didn't because she spent the night with him. She loves him. Look at her."

Katniss turned purple at the close scrutiny. She wasn't able to put into words what she actually felt for Peeta. But she knew she hadn't felt it before.

Jo looked at Finnick, a silent exchange happened that Katniss did not understand.

Jo then spoke, "The next time they will be cavorting naked. Peeta is a just, honorable man, but he is not acting like himself. I've never seen him behaving thusly, not with any other woman."

"Jo, he thinks Sebastian, I mean Katniss is a boy. He must be very confused and scared to freely love him…her." Finnick pointed at Katniss.

"I'd wish you would stop speaking of me as if I am not in the room. Weather Peeta loves me or not is none of your concern. I am of age to find my own fortune," Katniss said with a calm voice, although internally she seethed.

"You do not understand the ramifications of your actions," Jo replied.

"You are wrong. I know what I did. I put myself and Peeta's reputation in danger by going with him. I comprehend that by being with me, dressed as a boy, will cause many to speak wrongly about Peeta. He will be ridiculed and his good name sullied. I understand that if for some reason my womb is filled with his child when I am in this state, many will question his morality for being with a woman of ill repute. I promise you, I did not mean any harm or poor intent towards him." Katniss went to the door. "I was just trying to-" Katniss stopped speaking she couldn't utter she was following her heart.

"Katniss," Finnick called out. She paused at the door. "We did not mean to make you feel bad. Our loyalties lie with him."

"So do mine," Katniss whispered.

They watched her leave.

"What do we do?" Finnick asked.

"Nothing, it is late in the night and we both need rest. We shall tackle this in the morning." Jo shrugged.

"Do you think he loves her?" Finnick asked from his bed.

"I think he does," Jo sighed. "But is struggling with the fact that Sebastian is not a woman. But once he gets over that, you know how Peeta is." Jo left and she made a stop by the girl's room. But she did not go inside. It was time for bed.

Early the next morning Jo went to find Katniss. She knocked on the door. Jo felt bad and was going to tell Katniss about finding a solution. But she lost her patience and banged on the door.

"Brainless?" Jo banged on the door harder this time.

The bedroom door swung open slowly.

Jo expected to see Katniss standing by the door, but there was no one in the room. She began her search for her but Katniss was gone. And no one had seen her leave. She hoped she was with Peeta, but she found him in his room alone. She exclaimed, "I swear by my sainted Axe, I'm going to kill that brainless child."


	14. Chapter 14

Hi everyone, I was buried in the Snow /Hurricane that brought me snow up to my knees. But I managed to get this one finished no thanks to my lovely and wonderful Beta Norbertsmom.

So the last time we saw Katniss ie Sebastian she had a nice chat with Johanna...who surprise is also a girl, and who Finnick knew about. But this chapter is not all about Katniss it's about heartbreak and revelations...

PS I do not know own Shakespeare nor the Hunger Games!

* * *

The tempest that covered the island for nearly two days ended sometime in the evening. The roads were passable and since it was the Lord's Day, many were heading to church. The breeze this morning was pleasant. The residents of Illyria after staring at darkened overcast skies considered it a blessing to see the blue heavens filled with promise.

Cinna decided to take the longest route this morning from the Countess' home. Making the Countess' dress was the easy task, she was overjoyed by her kirtle. However, Malvolio had a thousand different critiques; he was a wretched man to work with. The man's nitpicking caused Cinna to finish sometime past midnight. His fingers were raw from cutting and sewing the wool.

The next morning, although he would have loved to see the decline of the man, Cinna wanted to escape. He was by the cliff meditating when he saw Katniss walking by the shore wiping her face before she walked towards a cave. A short while later a small boat row ashore. One man jumped out and waved to the others. It was not a rare occurrence, seamen were always coming ashore. Yet there was something about this sailor that caused Cinna to pause and stare.

He watched the man shout something to the others in the boat. Cinna swore there was something familiar about this man. He got closer to the edge and gasped when the wind blew and the man's hood fell off. Cinna grinned when he saw the young man's face. He recalled Katniss' brother's name, Gale.

Cinna muttered out loud, "Your sister did not lie; you are the mirror image of each other."

Katniss brother was her replica in looks, but in body, he was taller and although youthful, he had a man's body. Cinna considered telling Katniss her brother lived. From his perch he watched her brother head toward the village. It was when he was about to turn away that he saw something curious occur. The rowboat did not take off from the beach. A tall man disembarked from the boat. The man pushed back his hood before following Katniss brother towards the wooded area. It was a face that stopped Cinna dead.

"Boggs," Cinna whispered when he saw the man who helped attacked their island and left death and destruction in his wake. "The man is back and in league with her brother."

His heart dropped to his feet, from his vantage point, he saw Katniss and her brother winding up the rocky ledge in opposite directions. Cinna saw when Boggs spotted Katniss and began following her. His hands shook. "Boggs believes Katniss is her brother, if the Duke discovers her brother Gale has ties to Boggs, he will surely take his madness out on Katniss."

Cinna looked toward the Duke's Castle and knew he had to reach it quickly. He had to warn Katniss her brother was alive and somehow mixed up with a most dangerous felon. He went to his mule and turned the stubborn creature around and headed in the direction of the Duke.

Madge was walking toward the gardens, grateful to be out of the house once more when she spotted Cinna hurriedly passing by the gates on his mule. He was heading away from the village towards the Duke's castle. She sighed, wondering why Cinna was in a rush. Her hand touched the silky fabric of her dress. Her blue kirtle was comfortable and beautifully designed, a testament to its maker.

She entered the gardens, touching the roses. She heard footsteps walking toward her. From her peripheral vision, she could see Snow's familiar white crop of hair.

"Thus love the roses?"

"These were my husband's favorites." Madge cooled her voice. As of late, he acted crazed, and she was becoming less trustful of him.

"These too are my favorites. There is nothing more beautiful than a perfect white rose." Snow hummed.

The way he spoke sent chills up her spine. Madge stopped walking to turn to him. Her eyes widened as she saw his outfit. He was dressed in blue with yellow tights and black strings crisscrossed on his legs. His cloak was a bright yellow, but the most frightening thing was the look upon his face. He grabbed her hand.

"Roses are pretty but they are not as pretty as thee."

Snow kissed her hand and Madge pulled back trying to take her hand back, but he gripped it tighter. "Why are you acting so strangely?"

"Thou hast brought me to such heights, to articulate the passion you ignite within my loins."

Madge took a step back. "What madness has befallen you?" She tried to remove her hand from his grasp but he did not let go, instead, he kissed it again. "I order you to take leave of my hand."

"My Lady," Effie called out.

Madge exclaimed, glad Effie was present. "He kisses my hand daringly without expressed permission."

"Sir, detach yourself from my lady's appendage." Effie's voice showed her alarm.

Snow did not go but instead pulled Madge closer. Madge did not understand why her manservant was acting thusly. She thought him to be infirmed. "Sir are you ill, dost thou need a physician?"

"A physician cannot cure what ails us."

Madge placed her hand on his chest and pushed away. She countered," Us?"

"HELP," Effie called out, she ran to the edge of the garden looking for aid but stayed close enough to still see her mistress.

Snow whispered into Madge's ear, "Why run from greatness, my mistress? Some like us are born to be great, while others like your maid will never achieve it."

Snow tried to kiss Madge. That's when she had enough and began to struggle more earnestly.

Chaff, Haymitch, Caesar and a guard came from around the corner. Effie followed pointing out, "Quick, help her ladyship."

Caesar did not run forward; he cowered behind Effie.

Madge kicked Snow in the shins and he crumbled to the ground.

The guard and Chaff took a hold of Snow. "What shall we do with him?"

"Lock him up," Haymitch said, turning to his niece. He gently touched her cheek. "He needs to be reminded that my niece is the lady of the house and her wishes must be followed."

Madge blushed, never expecting her uncle to give her such a compliment. "Thank you, uncle."

"Unhand me," Snow cried as he was dragged away.

Haymitch stood by Effie. "Niece, I am going to bid you farewell."

Madge was shocked, "What, why?"

"I am in love, and the woman I am in love with, well you may not take too kindly to. Though she makes me happiest, and if you've noted I've not been drinking."

Madge looked to Effie's beet red face. She hid her smile. "Should the lady you fell for be the one who has kept me company all these years?" Madge watched her uncle and Effie gaze at each other affectionately. "Then I give my blessings."

Haymitch smiled contentedly. "Then I wish to ask you formally; my foolish heart cannot bear another day without you."

Madge clapped as Effie nodded yes. "We shall have a feast."

"Oh this is so romantic," Caesar exclaimed. Madge was startled by the man's presence.

Rue came running from the outside and whispered something in Effie's ear. "My Lady, if I may."

"Yes Effie," Madge said, but then she noted the look on Effie's face. "Dear Uncle, will you attend to the wedding details as Effie and I will attend church this morning. I can employ a priest for you since I do not think you wish to waste further time."

Haymitch nodded, Caesar trailed after him chatting happily.

"What is it you wished to tell me in private?" Madge asked.

"Your young gentleman is here." Effie pointed to the Duke's servant who was waiting by the entrance of the garden.

Madge smiled and greeted him warmly, hoping he'd noticed she changed out of her mourning garb. "Good Sir, fortunes have brought you here today."

Sebastian bowed, "I am here to deliver back into your hands this, my lady."

Madge saw the ring. Crestfallen she said. "I gather you are not for me."

"Nay my lady, but my lord the Duke is. I am but his humble servant and I bring you tidings of love," he said, keeping to the task the Duke entrusted him with.

Madge wanted to scowl but kept her face carefully blank. "And what does the Duke say?"

Sebastian looked to Madge, "The Duke is as bright as the sun in the heavens, my lady. His love is as beautiful. It is free and it is all yours for the taking. He loves thee and wishes to wed thee."

"Spare me the same tirade." Madge was bored, with the Duke's propositions.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Then Madame if you do not wish to marry for love then at least for protection against the Queen's mandate. I know the Duke would be a superior friend than most men. A better bedfellow you shall not find, he is gentle and passionate."

"Pray tell me why do you insist on tormenting me? Do you not like me? Look upon my face." Madge did not care to listen about the Duke. She wanted to know why he was not attracted to her. "I am made for love."

"My lady, you are not of my liking," Sebastian said sarcastically.

Madge drastically said, "But you are a man."

"Am I a man?" Sebastian shook his head and looked toward the heavens. "Oh that I were, then this torment would be over. You'd have your lover and I'd have my peace." Sebastian turned to look at Madge, and she could see just how sad he was. "I am not what I seem."

"I believe you to be more than just what you are," Madge said grasping the ring in her hand.

"If you believe that then I must bid thee farewell. I am to church to confess my sins." The boy bowed and left.

Madge cried. "He left."

"Come, my lady, let us to church. Perhaps the solitude of the hallowed halls of the church will help you."

Madge nodded and mounted her horse to speed to the church but could not go quickly as some sections of the main passage were still muddy, they took alternative routes that were dry. They made their way to the village. The horses were taxed as they rode at a breakneck speed on the passable roads. The horses stopped nearly on top of Gale who stood in the street looking at the beauteous blond whose eyes flashed with fire. The very woman he'd been thinking about since the last time he'd found himself in the village.

"Woah, you wish to make all women widows woman?" Gale said.

"You!" Madge cried at the sight of him.

Gale grinned saucily, "My lady, I see you took my advice and changed your garb."

"You noticed now." She dismounted her horse and walked toward him angrily; her hands balled at her side.

"When would you've liked for me to notice?" Gale's face showed confusion.

"Do not act coy with me. You have insulted me," Madge fumed.

"True," Gale recalled their conversation.

Madge pointed to his chest, "Insisted I marry the Duke."

"Yes I recall," Gale raised an eyebrow.

"But what if I do not wish to marry a Duke, what if I want to marry a man like you."

"Are you always mad?" Gale asked.

"I am not mad, just in love with you."

"In love with me," Gale stuttered as Madge jumped on him and kissed him. It was unexpected, but the kiss hit them both with the force of a tidal wave. Gale pulled away from her. The lady looked dazed, her smile dizzy as if she was drunk.

"My lady?" Her maidservant called.

She looked at him as if he was the sun and the moon wrapped up in one. "Sir I'd give it all to you if you married me."

"Marry you?" Gale uttered.

"Please," She uttered with desperation, her hands tugging on his.

"I have lost everything in life and here you are offering everything you own." Gale looked at her servant. "Tell me is she mad?"

"No, she is in love for the first time in her life. Since the day your shadow cast over her, she has been unable to forget you," her maid said quietly. "Follow your heart, sir."

The memory of Katniss brought him to his knees. Gale whispered, "Those were the words spoken to my sister. She followed me and not her heart." He looked to Madge. "It is as if she is speaking to me from the grave." He glanced at Madge's servant. "Find a Priest then."

"Friar Plutarch is in residence, he will surely marry you," Effie suggested.

Together they walked into the church ready to be married. None worried about the future or the chaos that loomed on Illyria.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you to Norbertsmom for all of the double betaing with this chapter it's nearly double my usual...

Just as a catch-up, so as we all know Katniss is pretending to be Sebastian, is in love with the Duke (Peeta), who has to marry Madge, but who is starting to realize he'd rather be with Sebastian who he thinks is a man. They've spent the night together and Jo caught them. Jo is a woman pretending to be a man, and Finnick...well he's just Finnick. Gale has arrived on the island and Madge hooked up with him, Snow has been imprisoned, Boggs is chasing after Katniss, and now...well...the plot thickens...(enjoy)

* * *

Nothing would be the same, in Illyria as the clock rewound to earlier that day before the Countess married her Mockingjay, fools were making merry.

On the edge of the Countess' property, Chaff and Caesar emerged from the woods laughing and carrying on despite no drink had passed their lips. Chaff grinned as he noted the saintly way Caesar looked in his stolen priestly garb. They were tormenting Snow from his prison cell.

"You are a wondrous actor, my lord." Chaff slapped Caesar on the back.

"Oh that bit of fluff, that was nothing." Caesar took off his beard and clergyman's robes. "Oh, the luscious joy, giddy as a bride, to once more don the robes of an actor."

Between bouts of laughter, Chaff asked, "Did you hear his cries, calling us minxes, and idol shallow things?"

Caesar laughed deeply. "Oh dear Chaff you are a joy; your mind is as devious and clever as mine."

"Thank you, my lord." Chaff bowed dramatically.

"Here now that he is in a dark and shallow hole what shall we do?" Caesar asked Chaff.

"Nothing." Chaff shook his head. "We have all suffered by his evil hands. He did nearly whip that poor child Rue the other day because she nearly spilt his cup."

"He is a cruel taskmaster," Caesar said.

The euphoria was ebbing away. A sudden noise interrupted them.

They both stood in silence as they watched the Duke's attendant walking hurriedly toward the road to the village. The boy nearly ran into them, but he nodded courteously and continued his path. He did not look back, but he looked upset.

A few minutes later they spotted the Countess and her maid Effie heading toward the village on horses. The lady did cry and her tears were genuine; they were felt by the two men standing in the middle of the road. Lady Cartwright looked inconsolable.

Chaff pondered out loud, "What goes on there?"

"She looked most upset." Caesar turned to Chaff. "Do you suppose that nave did something to the lady that made her upset?"

Chaff rubbed his hands, "I am in agreement. There is no doubt that lad had something to do with it." Chaff turned to Caesar. "You must know my lady fancies him."

"You mean to say that lecherous boy is the one my mistress moons over?" Caesar asked.

"The very same." Chaff nodded.

Cesar observed. "He does not look old enough to be a menace."

Chaff answered him back, "Yes but he is old enough to be of acquaintance with a woman's bed."

"Do you think this is the case? He crossed that boundary with the fair Lady?" Caesar became worked up.

Chaff snorted, "You know how crass the youth are?"

"What shall I do?" Caesar asked.

"Defend the ladies honor and prove your love." Chaff slapped Caesar on the back thrusting him forward.

"Yes," Caesar nodded. "Yes, I shall engage him in a duel and I shall beat him." He said to Chaff, "He doesn't look like he can be great with a sword."

"Please, he can barely hold one, less use one," Chaff said sarcastically.

"Will you be my second?" Caesar asked.

"I will. Come, I know a shortcut and we can apprehend him at the gates of the village." They leapt into the forest. running, making good time. They were so intent in their pursuit of the boy, that they did not notice Bogg's dark figure following them having overheard the conversation.

The roads were quiet, the storm from the prior evening naught but a dream. Katniss wiped her tears as she stopped to look at the surrounding woods. She could hear the ocean and smell the scent of bread coming from the central port. Hoisting her bow she continued her journey. Her misadventure was coming to an end.

She'd failed Peeta, her boy with the bread; Lady Cartwright did not love him. It was a shame; that would have solved all of their problems. With a woman underfoot Peeta would never go after her. There would be no danger of discovering her secret. But without the Countess' hand, Jo and Finnick were right, Peeta would come for her night after night until one day he'd slip by her maidenhead plucking her to be his. It would only be a matter of time before people would cast him out of society for the blunder.

As she entered the village she told herself it was better this way. Squaring her shoulders she was determined to find passage away from the island. She did not know where she was headed but fortune would dictate that. It was then she saw them, two of the men from the Countess' home.

The tall thin man with a dramatic flair for dress stood before her, waving his hands about. "Pray thee ungrateful boy, we have been waiting for you!"

"I am sorry sir. We have never been made acquaintance," Katniss answered.

He looked to the lad then to Chaff, "Oh yes, you are correct where are my manners. I am Sir Caesar. This gentleman here is Chaff."

"I am Sebastian, the Duke's humble servant."

"Then we challenge you to a duel," Chaff said walking up to Katniss and hitting her on the shoulder.

Katniss was in such shock, "What for?"

"For the honor of our mistress, the Countess," Chaff answered as he stood behind Caesar and pushed him forward.

The sword was not her favorite weapon. She thought to herself, this was a strange way to die. She put her father's bow and arrow down, then she prepared to engage in the duel when a tall man pushed her to the side.

"Wait, I take this man's place as his second."

Katniss blinked then saw that it was the captain of the ship she nearly drowned on, who began fighting in her stead. The clang of swords could be heard in the silent entrance of the village as they moved back and forth. Tears entered her eyes as she thought of Peeta and desperately wondered how he was. This would be the day she died.

At the Duke's castle, without the knowledge of the state of his true love, Peeta woke slowly. He was in that in-between-state, where dreams blended into reality. His dreams revolved around a naked Sebastian, but instead of a male form, Peeta envisioned a woman with graceful curves, long tresses, and that gamine face staring at him with lust filled silver eyes. His hand firmly gripped his member, as he began the familiar motions.

"Ugh." he groaned into the silent room.

His member swelled as visions of soft lips pressing against his. His imagination vividly created the scent of them together. But as he stroked himself his fantasies became fuzzy memories of shy touches, high pitched moans followed by final cries of ecstasy, this pushed him over the edge. "Sebastian," he cried out as he quickly came.

His eyes adjusted to the room and cold reality settled on his shoulders. Sitting up, he grabbed his tunic and wiped his hands. He was alone and half-naked in the stable; the strewn bottles of wine on the floor, proof of his debauchery. He closed his eyes, carefully reconstructing the events of the previous day.

His downfall began when he took to drinking after his talk in gardens with Sebastian. Peeta did not want to come to grasp the reality of his sentiments. Sweet innocuous emotions, that for any other would be cause for celebration.

"Dare I love a wisp of a man, a youthful boy who was as tender as a budding flower?" Peeta asked himself.

Like the seasons had a full consort of temperatures, so did his care for Sebastian. Last night jealousy.

The intense ire that spread through his body when he found out Sebastian left with another was still in his mind like a fresh wound. From there it became hazy. In his mind Peeta could see realistic flashes of going to Sebastian's door, both of them drinking from the same bottle, of rain pelting his skin. The blind urge to mate, to protect, to love. The rush of holding hands, the impact of skin against skin, the way Sebastian's smaller darker hand was engulfed in his larger one.

Peeta questioned if it was all real or a vivid dream. However, the taste of Sebastian, the way his lips molded to his own didn't feel like a dream. Peeta angrily stood, grasping a bottle, hoping it contained the dark brew. He wanted to drink to forget, but the bottle was empty.

Peeta knelt on the floor, his mind and his heart warred with reality. He waited for the voices to torment him as before, but this time they were silent. His heart whispered Sebastian's name over and over.

Peeta put his hands over his ears. His mind conjured up the feeling of Sebastian's skin against his, the texture of his tongue as it brushed up against his own, the lingering scent of chamomile and lavender on his hands, his hair, his skin, as if Sebastian had been in the room with him, loving him.

The only explanation was that he was going mad once more, that he'd lost his grip with reality. His hands shook as he glanced about the room. There was no indication that there had been two people in the room, unless Sebastian had left.

"Sebastian," he uttered brokenly into the empty room.

Peeta was falling in love and there was nothing he could do about it.

Getting up he grabbed his tunic, tore open the stable door and stumbled out into the light. He did not acknowledge those who greeted him. Instead, he made his way to Sebastian's room. He was about to tear open the door when he paused. His hand withdrew.

"What if my mind is broken again?" He withdrew his shaky hand.

The door stood silent, waiting for him to make a move.

"In this crazed state, I will frighten him and chase him away," Peeta recalled how he'd scared his staff. They scurried away and it took a long time for them to trust him again. He didn't want to see that look upon Sebastian's face. "I will not lose him, however, I must find out the truth about last night."

Peeta rubbed his face, it almost seemed like a dream, one in which he'd been with Sebastian. He needed to wash, clear his head. He muttered, "I would prefer to speak to him on better terms, once my mind has calmed."

Peeta turned and left to his room. Had he stayed he would have known what Johanna discovered. Sebastian had disappeared, vanished.

Jo was on her way back from the stables. She thought that Peeta and Katniss were together again, but that proved to be wrong. One of the stable boys told her the Duke awoke alone and made his way out, searching for Sebastian. She was officially worried about the finding the kid. She rushed to Peeta's room but found him alone, staring at the window. Not wanting to disturb him she went back outside.

She stood in the bailey wondering where to look next when the gates were opened. A worried looking Cinna charged in on his mule calling for her to stop. She'd never seen Cinna so distraught. Normally he was the picture of tranquility. Curious as to what had him in such a state, she watched Cinna dismount and rush toward her. "Cinna my good fellow what brings you here?"

"Please take me to Sebastian. I must speak with him." Cinna speech was rushed.

"What is the matter?" Jo asked cautiously.

Cinna gazed at Jo thoughtfully before answering. Jo could see in his eyes that he was putting a piece of a puzzle together. "You are of the same ilk, are you not?"

Jo raised an eyebrow.

Cinna said in quiet tones, "Please understand. I would never break your confidence. Your secrets I shall take with me to the tomb much like the secrets of her ladyship Katniss."

Everyone always mistook her for a man because of her face. Cinna was the only one to decipher her hidden sex. Jo nodded, understanding that Cinna was amenable to her deceit. She motioned for Cinna to follow her. They walked to a secluded part of the bialy. "Tell me all you know about Katniss? Do not spare a detail."

"Katniss washed up on shore believing her brother to have died. With no proof of paternity, she was brought to me by the Seaman Blight. He asked me to help disguise her sex and present her to the Duke as an archer of fine quality. As well you know, Katniss has more than proved her skill with the bow," Cinna explained.

"This is true, there is not better archer in Illyria than she," Jo agreed, everything Cinna said corroborated what Katniss had told her.

"After she took favor in the Duke's eyes I left. I have been working in my trade. Now tell me where I might find her." Cinna implored.

Jo could not understand why Katniss would leave. Nothing that she'd seen or heard explained the strange behavior. "She is gone and I do not know where to search for her?"

Cinna's face contorted to concern. "Then we must find her this morning. I did see with my very eyes something very worrying."

"What?" Jo became angered; she lifted her hands in the air. "What trouble could she have possibly gotten into now?"

"I am afraid-" Cinna said shaking his head, but Jo spoke over his words, not listening to what he said.

"She said she would do right by the Duke. By Jove, I swear that girl is a menace to my peace?" Jo muttered angrily. She kicked the ground.

"I am sorry to have brought her here. I did not know she was meddlesome; she just needed someplace to stay," Cinna apologized.

At his look of penance, Jo softened. She did not mean to cast Katniss as a wayward child. "She's not a menace. She is just so darned pure of heart. There is no awareness of the darker aspect of this world. I find myself having to protect her from her own self. It is annoying."

Cinna whispered, "She is in danger; if you cannot help her, then I will."

"Danger what do you mean? Explain yourself."

"I saw her on the beach this morning. She looked to be in a contemplative mood. As she left, I also saw that dreaded man Boggs," Cinna whispered, his face haunted by the past. "My very own Portia was killed by Brutus and his henchman Boggs."

At the mention of Boggs, name Jo swore, "DOGS EARS!"

"I must warn her. Must get her to safety, before Boggs destroys her, she is innocent enough to leave with him without knowing he is a black-hearted soul."

"Why would Boggs want her?"

"Before she arrived here she was on her way to be married. Her region was destroyed by the plague in less than a month. It'd ravaged the area, leaving few. They burned down the entire village and her home," Cinna said. "She'd seen the death of everyone she knew, hundreds dead."

Jo was quiet for the first time, understanding the scope of what Katniss had gone through. "I never knew. She didn't elaborate last night."

"She is the last of their kind."

"If the Duke discovers her deception, he will be upset she has been deceitful," Jo stated.

"If I recall correctly, the Duke does not take kindly to being lied to." Cinna nodded.

"The problem is confounded, dear Cinna." Jo groaned smacking her head.

"What possible complication can there be?" Cinna questioned.

Jo bemoaned, "Our gentle Duke has fallen for Sebastian."

"Well, this is excellent news. Does he know Sebastian is a female?"

"No, actually, he is in torment between his duty to wed the Countess and his need to be with Sebastian, I mean Katniss. Oh by the sun's rays, you know what I mean." Jo started pacing. "The worst of it is the Duke asked Katniss to woo the Countess for him." Jo half murmured half grumbled. "The Countess was indeed wooed."

Cinna looked lost. "With the Duke?"

"NO!" Jo shouted then stilled her tone of voice. "With Sebastian, I mean Katniss."

"What madness has befallen this place?" Cinna said in disbelief.

"I do not understand it all myself; believe me and I've been living it for days," Jo complained. This was not what she signed up for when she made her transition from female to male. These intrigues of the heart were messy and complicated. "Last night I found them together; any closer they would have been bonded carnally." Jo murmured as she paced, "I told her this would end poorly if she continued to allow the Duke to seek out her-" Jo paused threw her hands in the air, "company." Jo sighed and sat down. "Katniss loves him, but is afraid to confess it because of her situation."

"Jo, you do realize that Katniss is as noble as our master," Cinna stated pointing out the obvious.

Jo stopped pacing she glared at Cinna. She pondered what the man was babbling about. "Explain?"

"If indeed you warned her, that her involvement with the duke would cost him, she will try to make amends. Knowing her sense of duty, she will go to the Countess' home in a final attempt to complete her mission."

Jo frowned, "Do you think she would?"

"Yes she would, but she will incur problems if Boggs crosses her path. Who knows what nefarious black deed that man has planned for the child. She will most likely be brought to the man she is supposed to marry."

"And who would that be, please do not say that monster, Cray?" Jo asked sarcastically.

"The very same."

Jo's heart skipped a beat, her mind brought forth every wicked thing she suffered by the hand of that rapscallion bastard. "No."

"We must reach her...before all goes wrong," Cinna stated with worry.

Jo remembered something and suddenly she grasped Cinna by the shoulders. "She is going to leave the island all together?"

"How do you know this?" Cinna questioned.

"She took her father's weapons with her," Jo whispered.

Cinna asked, "Do you think she will try to leave the island as a man or woman?"

"She will continue to be a man. It is easier to seek passage off of the island." Jo knew from personal experience. "We must inform the Duke that she is leaving. He will surely close the ports and guard the beaches."

"Then let us find the duke," Cinna said. "Because I fear the man who employs Boggs is none other than Cray."

"DOGS EARS!" Jo exclaimed, her face became pale.

They both walked briefly toward the main house and found Finnick and Peeta standing near the entrance. His hair was wet, as if he just bathed and he looked angry, confused and hurt.

"Jo, have you seen Sebastian?" Peeta questioned worry upon his brow.

"We were looking for the kid as well, my lord," Jo said.

"We can't find him." Finnick looked concerned.

Peeta rubbed his face. "Last night," Peeta started.

Jo threw up her hands in the air to stop Peeta from speaking. "There is no need to speak of what happened last night, sire," Jo said pointedly.

"Then," Peeta looked at Jo. "My dreams were true, not some hijacked drunken fantasy?"

"Yes," Jo simply confirmed. They were in an open space; she did not want anyone to hear Peeta confess something he was actually innocent of.

"I need to find him. I want to speak to him, but I've searched his room. He was not present. No one has seen him."

Jo looked at him. "Sir, Cinna and I think Sebastian will try to leave Illyria, seek passages."

Peeta whispered, "He wouldn't leave."

Jo started, "Brainless took,-"

"His weapons," Finnick finished.

"We can close docks and we must patrol the beaches," Jo offered what she and Cinna planned before.

"You have to sire?" Cinna said.

Peeta glared at Jo and Cinna. "What do you know that I don't?"

"Boggs is back," Jo stated.

Peeta cried for his horses. The castle prepared for war. Men on horseback were dispatched to guard the beaches. Fear entered the bones of those in the castle at the mention of Boggs.

"Finnick, take with you a small group, go ahead," Peeta ordered, his voice shaky, his hands shook even as he ran them through his hair. "Please, if anything-."

"All will be well, I swear it," Finnick said.

"Godspeed," Peeta said.

Finnick sped off, leaving the Duke's castle behind. He led the Duke's men on horseback who raced towards the village and beaches them to find the boy and protect him, find Boggs and hold him for justice.

Mischief laughed and danced on the hands of time as it raced toward the reaping hour. Time marched on and sped up as the roads were dryer and easier to pass. Mischief and time were not the friends of Katniss, she swiped the sweat that poured from her brow. The blue skies were duplicitous in their cheery character. They still held the dark lining of the storm which the villagers thought had sailed out to sea. It's guise beguiling all that wandered out into the gentle roads of Illyria.

Katniss fought the best she could. She thrust her sword at the Countess' manservant, by her side the Captain protected her and was the superior swordsman. It was then she heard the horse's hooves thundering down.

"STOP IN THE NAME OF THE DUKE!" Finnick cried.

The Countess' people ran off. In the confusion, the captain pushed her behind him. Before she knew it they were all surrounded.

"Finnick," Katniss cried as she was torn away from the captain.

Finnick hauled her up in the air like a rag doll. "Shut up."

It was a blur; they were brought to the nearest Inn across from the church. Boggs fought and shouted for help, from her. Finnick tossed her none too gently into a room and shut the door.

"You stay here," Finnick pointed to her.

"Finnick, that man, the captain saved my life. Those two that ran off had challenged me to a duel," Katniss explained.

"Katniss, that man whom you claimed saved your life is a murderer. He is Peeta's sworn enemy. He would have killed you. Goodness are you so blind," Finnick said.

"I do not know of his past, all I know is the present. He saved my life," Katniss hotly countered. She sat on the bed in the room. "If I died it would better for everyone."

"Hush, do not say that. Once you lose yourself, it takes ten times as long to put yourself together again," Finnick admonished, kneeling before her.

"Is he angry, Finnick?" Katniss whispered, changing the subject. Her face fell.

"He was concerned; he was looking for you this morning when he didn't find you in his bed," Finnick said.

Katniss turned red.

"I've never seen Peeta like this. You do not know the effect you have, Katniss." Finnick gazed into her eyes. "Peeta hasn't lived in a long time; he's been a shadow of his former self until you arrived." Finnick smiled crookedly. "You love him, I cannot say in what way, but you do."

Katniss nodded, unable to speak. The truth was these few hours without him were among the worst she'd ever felt in her life. She came to the village with noble intentions, but she'd felt a piece of her heartbreak with every step. It was strange, she could live without him but she didn't want to. He filled her days with sunshine, just like when they were younger and had that chance encounter.

Peeta brought warmth to her cold dreary day. That night, when they spoke, she shared part of herself. It was far more intimate than the physicality of last evening. But after last night she doubted everything. Her mind told her to run, to leave this place while her heart told her to stay. She glanced up at Finnick unsure.

"Have faith, you've followed your heart this far haven't you?" Finnick asked.

Hearing her sister's words, her eyes dilated. Numbly she said, "Yes I have."

"Then all will be well. Now stay here and do not try to leave." Finnick said. He closed the door and Katniss could hear him say, "Cezario, guard this door with your life."

Katniss stayed put; she needed to trust everything would be well. She saw her father's things in a corner. She didn't even notice when they were placed there. Going to them she said, "Father, I swear. I will follow my heart."


	16. Chapter 16

So sorry for not posting sooner, I was sick this weekend. However here is the much-anticipated chapter. Have a great day, thank you to Norbertsmom for her incredible patience and generosity as a beta and continued patience...Ps...I do not own the Hunger Games or Shakesphear.

Just to recap, Gale has now married to Madge, Jo is a woman and Katniss has been found by Finnick, but what of Peeta?

* * *

Peeta's heart thundered in his chest. The crunch of the pebbles under his feet disguised the loud beating. The Countess was not in-house, but Sebastian had been here earlier. Peeta watched her servants scurry about the exterior. His face did not convey merry thoughts; it was more like the looming threat of a thunderstorm. He hated not knowing where Sebastian was.

Dealing with being left behind was a new experience for Peeta.

The news that Sebastian had left for parts unknown caused a rift to open in his heart. He was battling with what his heart wanted and what his mind knew was expected. His heart told him to hold Sebastian close to his chest, while the practical side of him knew people would question his sanity and thusly his judgment.

Peeta contemplated whether he had the ability to follow his heart, and risk everything that belonged to his family as he walked toward his horse.

His men nodded. They all liked Sebastian, though he was young, many looked up to him. He was tenacious, yet kind. He was also smart, and a highly skilled archer, unlike any other.

"I am innocent! I've been unjustly treated," Malvolio Snow screeched as he was escorted on to a horse.

Peeta had first gone to the Countess' estate to see if she was present, thinking perhaps Sebastian had traveled here for shelter. It was a waste of time. There was no one in residence except for a handful of frightened servants, and her steward Malvolio who was locked up in a shed at the back of the property. He was mad. He screamed murder and pleaded for justice. Peeta had no time for the man's melodramatic ways, but he brought him along anyway, not sure what to make of him. The man was annoying and insufferable.

"Keep him quiet," Jo bellowed.

Peeta looked over his shoulder, to catch sight of Jo. His face could also be described as thunderous. A grin spread on Peeta's face.

"My lord, a word?" Jo approached him.

Jo's lips were pursed, and his hand ran through his hair several times.

Peeta quirked an eyebrow, "Jo?"

Jo's eyes shifted from side to side. "Doth thee love him?"

Jo's words were mumbled so low Peeta didn't understand him. "What?"

Jo glanced about once more. "Doth thee love him?"

Peeta eyes widened. He could not speak.

"If I may, Sebastian is not ordinary. He's unlike any man." Jo shook his head. "He's a lot like me, not as angry, but you might say we were cut from the same cloth." Jo squinted into the sun. "I want to make sure that your love is pure, that you hold him in high regard, that no matter what happens, what you feel in your heart will not cease or waiver."

Peeta let Jo's words sink in. Funnily enough, Jo and Sebastian did strike a similarity. They were both orphans whose fortunes brought them to Illyria, both were stubborn, and both needed to be taken care of. Yet, Jo had a worldliness about him, while Sebastian was still pure of heart. Also, Jo lost his temper far more easily than Sebastian did. The question remained, how deeply, how purely did his love run. Jo was right; Sebastian was unique, unlike anyone he'd ever met. He had to make a choice.

Love was such a precarious thing, and he stumbled upon it. He opened his mouth to finally speak, though, the words that came out of his mouth were a surprise. "What if I do?"

Jo stepped closer to him, and whispered fiercely, "If you truly do, are you ready to face the reality of loving someone like Sebastian? If not, leave him be; let him go."

Jo's question set him aback. He shook his head. "No, I can't."

Jo said, "Then be ready to accept all that Sebastian is, and do not find fault in the stars when you accept love."

Peeta stood there, perplexed by the statement and at the same time battling himself. That night in the barn, in the stall, despite his drunken stupor he didn't care. He only wanted to feel what he'd been missing all of his life. For a bright moment he did; he was home. His mind flashed to all of the laughs, the intimate moments, the way light flashed in those silvery eyes, then it happened. His heart won, he wanted to love and be loved.

The only way that could happen was by finding Sebastian. With a burst of energy, he ordered, "MOVE OUT!"

Within moments they were off toward town. The hooves of the horses pounded on the earth. Clumps of grass were tossed in the air as they swiftly headed toward the village.

"Where can he be?" Peeta fretted, as he looked up at the sky. Ironically, the heavens above were painted a striking joyous blue with illustrious billowy clouds. The type of sky he would've liked to share with Sebastian on a retreat in the country. Finding out from Jo that he hadn't imagined his night with Sebastian in one of his lunatic episodes, was as delightful as a lover's first kiss.

A large black crow flew on the horizon in a northerly direction. If he believed in superstitions, this was a foreboding sign. Peeta swallowed as he looked at the road ahead, he worried that something ominous had befallen Sebastian.

With Boggs running about, the likelihood of misfortune finding Sebastian tripled. Boggs was an evil martinet.

"Do not worry, my lord. We shall find him," Cinna said.

Jo nodded. "Yes, and with the ports shut down there will be no way for Sebastian to leave Duodecim of Illyria."

Peeta did not say anything else. He desired to see Sebastian, to know he was well. It was well past noon, and with every hour that passed, his worry increased. The old familiar panic began to settle within the pit of his stomach. The malady that struck him was forever a mark against his person. Everyone always expected him to fall into his madness once more.

Oddly enough, he'd only felt whole around Sebastian.

They rode past the marker for the village. Their pace as fast as the horses allowed. The closer they got the more houses they passed. The stone cottages were all but empty. A living testament to the plague and its mighty destructive hand, and to the siege by Brutus that followed. He closed his eyes, forcing himself to think of something other than the smell of rotting corpses.

The image of Sebastian surfaced and his heart rate decreased, the panic dissipated.

Sebastian's moonlit eyes and the sounds that escaped those generous lips last night, caused a bittersweet yearning to burn within the confines of Peeta's heart. They'd bonded like star-crossed lovers. He recalled the feel of Sebastian's slender form beneath his; the passionate cries that escaped his mouth. Peeta was beyond caring about what anyone said about him loving another of his same ilk.

Peeta was thrilled to find a companion, someone he hoped could share his life with. He'd been so lonely all of these years as if trapped in a sea of dark gray oppression. His mind ran through all of the things they could partake in, if, Sebastian accepted his solicitation for a relationship.

He opened his eyes and tightened the reins of his horse. Peeta needed to find Sebastian to see if what he'd felt was reciprocated. But all of that could not be, no happiness could be partaken if he could not find Sebastian alive and healthy.

The threat of Boggs on the island caused icy fear to grip his heart. They'd yet to find Boggs or his beloved Sebastian.

One of his men approached from the other direction.

"Halt," Peeta ordered. His heart thundered in his ears as he waited for the news.

His guard came to a stop and said, "Sire we found them both. They are in the village."

"Good, was anyone hurt?" Peeta questioned. His voice was surprisingly calm, even though his hands trembled. There were a thousand ways to maim a person, and someone like that blackhearted snake Boggs knew all of them.

"No Sire, but Finnick is waiting for you in the village."

Peeta felt relieved. He turned to Jo and Cinna. "They found them."

Jo said, "Good, let us go then."

They took off toward the village. When they arrived, Peeta found the Lady Cartwright standing by the church with her uncle and her maid. Peeta came to stop in front of them.

"Countess," Peeta greeted as he dismounted.

"Duke Orsino," The Countess greeted back frostily.

"Still have ice in your veins, I see. Tell me, what did I do to have gained such ill feelings from you?"

"You are not to my liking."

"Well, you could have said that." Peeta grinned, "It would have saved me much heartache."

"What brings you to church, my dear Duke?" she questioned.

"I am here looking for my servant."

"You mean my husband," the Countess declared.

"Husband, you called him husband?" Peeta spat out. He couldn't believe Sebastian married Madge. He felt betrayed and without breath. After last night he could have sworn they had a potent connection.

"Were you with him, in the carnal sense?" Jo crassly called out.

The lady turned red at the mention of such things. "My husband and I are well matched."

Peeta frowned. A memory from the prior evening surfaced. Sebastian wasn't whole as a man; he couldn't have lain with Madge. "It cannot be." He shook his head. "Fetch me Finnick."

One of his men scurried to the inn.

Madge spoke haughtily, "It is but a man's inclination to marry. I know your servant loved you greatly and earlier today he tried to dissuade me, to get me to marry you."

"NOOOO," Snow moved forward. "You lie. You were to marry me. I am the man you speak of. The man I heard you say out of the window you loved."

"I did not," the Countess countered.

Snow grabbed her by the arms. "You did."

"SNOW! MALVOLIO SNOW!" Boggs cried out as Finnick brought him out.

Everyone stood still as Snow and Boggs faced each other. No one knew what was going on. They stared at Boggs as he, in chains, lunged forward. Finnick held him back.

"You help killed those people, made sport of it," Boggs cried. "I told Brutus not to do it. I told him not to listen to you, but he wouldn't listen, and I have had to live with the cries of the women and the children as you tossed them on spikes, after they were brutalized by you and your men. You had your men tie me to a tree and made me witness the barbarism."

Boggs confession was so horrific they were all paralyzed. Snow stood to his full height. "I do not know this man."

Boggs fell to his knees in front of Peeta. "Sire, he is a liar. I will accept my punishment, but this man ran and hid. You will see he has a mark on his leg, a brand of a rose he had done."

Peeta looked to Snow briefly, nodded in direction of Jo.

Jo walked to the man. He tried to move away but was caught by two of the Duke's men. Kneeling down Jo slashed Snow's tights and there on his leg was the very image Boggs described.

The rose was something Peeta had forgotten about; the sign he'd seen on the day of the battle. The day he'd murdered Brutus and descended into madness. "You were his second that day," Peeta whispered.

Snow's bearings changed, his voice hissed and his eyes took on a snake-like appearance. "I am he, but I will be more powerful than you when the Lady marries me."

"I would never marry the likes of you," Madge hissed.

"Take Snow away," Peeta ordered, his blue eyes turned dark. His men carried Malvolio Snow away as his deranged laughter filled the air. Peeta turned his attention to Boggs.

"My lord, Sebastian swore Boggs saved his life. If this man is capable of saving your beloved servant's life shouldn't we grant him clemency?" Finnick said.

"Why would you spare my servants' life?" Peeta questioned.

"I rescued him from the ocean; he was drowning in the water. I brought him to shore."

"He lies," Cinna blurted out. "The seaman Blight brought Sebastian to me, said the lad washed up on shore."

"Blight was my second in command," Boggs said.

"Then I thank you for this," Peeta answered, confused, but regardless of the story one thing was certain, Sebastian was saved by one of the seamen and somehow ended up with Cinna. He turned to Boggs, "But why come here, why return?"

Boggs confessed, "He wanted to come back to try to build his house up again. He lost his family in the plague. I did follow him here, where two men were challenging him to a duel. I jumped in and saved him."

"When did this happen pray tell, for my husband was with me the entire time, my maid, who is my Aunt can attest," the Countess defended.

"Lady, may I ask where is your husband, for I myself have trapped him in the inn," Finnick announced. "Jo would you mind checking up on Sebastian."

"Of course. Cinna can come with me as my witness since he is well acquainted with Sebastian," Jo said.

Peeta was starting to develop a headache. He'd drank his share of wine last night and was paying for his sins. He watched Jo and Cinna depart to the inn. No sooner had they entered the inn when they heard panicked cries.

"My lady! My lady help, please help," Chaff and Caesar came running from around the corner. It was clear to the untrained eye they were beaten.

"What is a matter?" Peeta asked.

"Your servant," Caesar cried to Peeta, "has beaten me, look at me." Caesar pointed to the bruises on his face and arms. "He is a ruffian!"

Peeta frowned, Sebastian was not a person who liked fighting. He couldn't believe his ears, yet his eyes did not lie. Then the men began pointing to a man who strolled toward them. He was the very image of Sebastian.

"Husband," the Countess called.

Peeta saw the way Sebastian took the Countess in his arms and amorously kissed her cheek. This image clashed with Peeta's memories. "What is this, Sebastian?"

"I am sorry my love, but your people challenged me to a duel. I did not want to fight them with a sword so I engaged them with my fists," Gale declared.

"Sebastian," Peeta weakly said, struggling with the sudden surge of jealousy, and at the same time, the debilitating feeling of being rejected. His heart told him to hold steadfast, but he did not know what to believe or hear. His eyes flitted between Sebastian and Madge. They looked like a couple in love.

His blue eyes took in Sebastian's form. He looked as if he'd grown; his chest was broader, legs thicker and he had light stubble on his face. Peeta lastly searched Sebastian's eyes. They looked different; they were not silver, but a flatter gray and they held none of the warmth he was used to. Sebastian looked at him with detached curiosity. Peeta put his hand on the hilt of his sword as a way to prove this was real. It was as if his mind was playing a very dirty trick on him. As he gazed at this Sebastian he did not feel any stirring towards attraction.

This was not the lad he'd spent the night with. Peeta was sure of it, but the man who stood before him had the face of his beloved Sebastian.

"Why does everyone call me by my father's name? I am not Sebastian. I'm Gale of the house of Everdeen and Hawthorne."

"Sebastian, how did you get out of the room I locked you in?" Finnick asked. "Cinna and Jo are on their way to make sure you are well."

"I've never set eyes on you before," Gale said. "Boggs, why are you here? It's dangerous, you know that."

"I followed you, fearing for your life, your life did I give you. For what thanks,-" Boggs said.

"Sebastian, tell him the truth. Tell him you've been with me here these past twelve days, kept me company." Peeta was at war with himself. He had feelings for the Sebastian he'd held and kissed, not this apparition that called himself Gale.

"I am sorry my lord, but I was not here." Gale shook his head.

"I think I am going mad." Peeta uttered. "Twelve days ago you washed up on my shores; Cinna brought you here with your father's weapons. I've never met a finer archer."

"Wait, did you say my father's weapons?" Gale asked.

"Yes, your father's bows and arrows. You wore your Mockingjay Pin, your family crest on your cap."

"You mean this one, a pin like this one." Gale took out his pin and handed to Peeta.

He caressed the pin, lovingly recalling the lad who'd worn it. Peeta was beginning to think his affected mind was playing tricks on him again. Perhaps he was the only one who saw Sebastian differently. Sadly he handed the pin back to Gale. "Yes, it is the same pin."

Gale looked to the heavens. "Has fortune smile upon me, can it be true?"

"Husband what are you speaking of?" The Countess asked she looked as confused as everyone else in the group.

"Kind sir, take me to my mirrored image," Gale besieged.

"Finnick, did you really lock him up, because he is free before our eyes?" Peeta questioned. He was genuinely upset at this point.

"I tell you I left him in custody," Finnick said. "Unless Cezario fell asleep at his post, and Sebastian escaped."

Peeta looked to Finnick; he was bewildered by the turn of events. He should have felt relief, but instead, he didn't. After the war, he'd lost his mind. He thought perhaps this was a condition of that insanity. There was only one way to settle his mind and that was to go see if his Sebastian was indeed locked up in the inn. "Let us go see this room you speak of."


	17. Chapter 17

Warning this is where the 'M' warning comes into play. Special thanks to Norbertsmom, this was a tough chapter to beta and she did an amazing job.

The last time Peeta was faced with Gale who looks like Sebastian, but he was having a bit of trouble reconciling what he knew with what his eyes were seeing, as Gale had married Madge, and we found out how dastardly Snow truly well, and that perhaps Boggs wasn't the villain everyone made him to be. As for Katniss i.e. Sebastian...Peeta's going to find out.

* * *

Peeta walked toward the inn. He puzzled over what was happening. He couldn't comprehend why he had not felt any desire toward Sebastian, or why it was like he was dealing with a foreigner whose eyes did not convey the same warmth. His mind and his heart were at war once more, his mind whispering defeat and rejection. With each step he took toward the inn, the pain of rejection laced through his heart and squeezed.

He took deep breaths to calm himself. Carefully and methodically he listed the facts that he knew. Finnick was sure he'd left Sebastian in the room. His feelings were true; his memories were real. The look in his lover's eyes. All of these proofs were indisputable. He sincerely hoped there were two Sebastian's, it would explain the malady that had settled in Illyria amongst their small group. Confidently he followed Finnick into the inn.

When they made it to the rooms, he found Cezario in a heated conversation with Jo and Cinna. He recognized Jo's I-want-to-bury-my-ax-in-your-face look.

"Listen to me you insolent wet pup, open the door," Jo growled.

"I am sorry, but without the Duke's direct command I can not let you go in," Cezario said, standing his ground. The young man was about the same age as Sebastian.

"It's alright Cezario. I am here. Did anyone leave?" Peeta questioned; he watched the young man's face for any sign of duplicity.

Cezario was looking behind the Duke, "Sebastian, how did you get out?"

Gale pointed to the door. "I'm still in there."

Cezario quickly opened the door. Peeta walked in and stopped short when he saw Sebastian sitting on the bed with his father's bows. Time slowed down for Peeta as his eyes swept over Sebastian's familiar form. Peeta recalled the way they'd kissed last night, frantically and passionately. The memory caused his member to swelled and ache for release. The other Sebastian came in beside him. Peeta's eyes flew between the two.

"Catnip."

"Brother!" Sebastian stood, awe written on his face.

"Amazing," The countess and her maid said in union.

"Miraculous!" Finnick exclaimed.

Peeta couldn't believe what he was seeing; there were two of them. They stood facing each other. The differences he noted while outside made sense. One Sebastian was more masculine than the other. Madge's Sebastian looked like a man, while his Sebastian still held the promise of youth upon his brow. What surprised him was how much taller one Sebastian was to the other. The others who were with him were just as amazed, he let them speak as he puzzled over the mirrored image before him.

"HOW?" Jo sputtered confused.

"I thought you dead," Sebastian whispered.

"I too thought you gone, but this happy accident has delivered you back into my life," Gale whispered.

Sebastian and Gale embraced the other before looking at the crowd.

Finnick muttered, "I've never seen such a thing," as he walked around them, his hand scratched the hair on the back of his head. "Their faces are a mirrored image, yet you are a giant compared to our fair Sebastian. How is it we didn't see this discrepancy?"

"People see what they want to," Sebastian answered. His face was wet with tears, but it radiated happiness. Peeta noted the way his silver eyes grew wide with joy.

"Yes they do," Gale said, right before they embraced again.

"I thought I was alone, the last of my kind," Sebastian said as tears flowed down his cheek.

"You are twin brothers?" Peeta asked. Once upon a time, he had heard of such a phenomenon, seeing it with his eyes caused his heart to rejoice, for his beloved stood before him. Peeta wanted to reach out and pull his love into his arms but refrained as he understood how miraculous it was for Sebastian to have been reunited with his brother.

"No, I mean yes we are twins, but while I am a male, this mischievous little one is my sister Katniss." Gale's lips twitched as they formed a smile as the two embraced once again. "Dear Duke, you've been keeping my sister Katniss company all this time."

It all finally made sense to Peeta. All this time his attraction was to a female. His body recognized her, but his mind and eyes were lied to. His blue gaze did not depart her silver ones. Even last night when he discovered the lack of appendage in between her thighs, his body was driving him to bury himself inside of her, but his mind kept on thinking it was a boy he was amorously touching until in his stupor his hands slipped beneath the tunic. He swore he felt a woman's sex, but he was so drunk he wasn't sure. "All this time I thought I was mad. You are a she?"

Gale stepped away. Everyone was watching them, their interaction.

Katniss nodded shyly.

The truth was liberating; he loved the creature standing before him regardless of the form. Peeta whispered, "Katniss."

"Are you disgusted by me-" Peeta did not let her finish for he cupped her face and placed a kiss on her lips.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and her body pressed against his. Peeta grinned down into her beloved silver eyes. The kiss quickly grew. Someone in the room coughed and it brought Peeta to his senses. He pulled back with a smile on his face.

She clung to his shoulders, burying her face in his chest. "Now you can call me by my proper name instead of my father's name. You can say Katniss."

"Katniss," Peeta whispered again. Saying her name was like sweet music to his ears. He leaned down to kiss her once more. "Stay with me, be mine."

"Yes," Katniss whispered.

"Get me a priest. We will wed this instant," Peeta called out.

"On my way," Jo announced and turned to Cinna. "Come, we need to dress her in woman's garb.

Peeta looked toward her brother. "I would ask permission and go about this the correct ways, but I do not care to be separated from her again."

Katniss caressed his face to get his attention once more. "Peeta that man, your enemy, he saved me. He took the duel that I was challenged to. Please find clemency in your heart toward him," Katniss said, and Peeta touched her face.

"Finally you call me by my name," Peeta said, placing a kiss on her nose.

"I brought the priest Plutarch," Jo announced.

"Forsooth, I cannot marry them." Plutarch shook his head dramatically.

"She is a woman," Gale said from behind the Priest.

"Art thou mad?" Plutarch said. Had he looked behind him he would have seen Gale, but the holy man did not. His eyes were trained on Peeta who tightened his grip on Katniss. If the priest didn't agree he was about to cause holy hell.

"Everyone evacuate the room," Effie said, taking control.

"I will not leave her side," Peeta uttered. He did not trust anyone with Katniss. He did not want to lose her again.

"My lady, will you assist in disrobing your husband's sister so that the priest will be satisfied she is indeed a woman?" Effie asked.

Plutarch raised an eyebrow. "I did marry this lad already to that lady."

"You married my brother?" Katniss uttered.

"Yes, I am proudly your kin. If you would call me your sister," Madge replied.

"They are twins," Peeta said, grinning. He watched as Effie slowly undid Katniss' tunic, and slid it off her. Peeta's heart raced; it pumped blood south as Katniss took off her stockings. Madge took off the cap and undid her hair. Her thick hair reached down to her waist. Peeta didn't realize how long it was until now.

"You are a beauty," the Countess whispered as she and Effie helped removed the large white undershirt to reveal the bandage across her chest.

Her eyes sought out Peeta's as her arms gracefully lifted into the air. Her silver gaze did not move as the bandage was slowly removed. Peeta licked his lips in anticipation of the sight of her.

Her breasts were small and perfectly round, but it didn't matter to Peeta as he took in the lovely olive skin that surrounded her dusky nipples. He wanted to suckle them in his mouth, and his member stirred and began to harden. He could not imagine the pain she must've suffered to hide her woman's form.

The women paused at the linen shorts. Effie asked Plutarch, "Are you convinced?"

Peeta hoped the priest was satisfied. He didn't want Katniss to have to take that extra step.

"I have seen men with breasts, madam," Plutarch sounded bored and dismissive. "There is only one way to prove that what is said to me is true."

"But she is a woman," Peeta protested.

"The braies must come off, or else the church will not concede to a marriage."

Peeta glanced at Katniss; she turned pink. He hated that she had to do this to prove she was a woman.

"I am sorry, my dear," Effie murmured.

Katniss nodded her head. She wrapped her arm across her chest before undoing the ties of her braies. The material slid down her figure. A low sound came from Peeta at the sight of her naked form. The thatch of dark hair glistened just like in his imagination and he longed to explore her and taste her.

"Dear me, it has a woman's form," Plutarch muttered, surprised.

"Marry us now then if you are convinced," Peeta said, quickly and cunningly. "In a year or two, you will laugh at this when you hold our babe." He walked across the room and cupped Katniss face before he took off his tunic and slid it over her shoulders. Tenderly his brow touched hers. "Will you consent to our marriage priest?"

"Yes," Plutarch said, "Though we need a man for witness."

"Finnick, Jo and my brother, they would make suitable witnesses," Katniss suggested.

"I will fetch them, my lady," Effie volunteered with tears in her eyes. She wiped them as she called the trio into the room.

Peeta and Katniss were left standing alone in the room. In seconds, they were in each other's arms, kissing desperately. They didn't hear the door open or all of the people who entered.

"I need to marry these two before they commit a mortal sin," Plutarch said as he gently pulled Peeta apart from Katniss.

There was laughter in the room as Plutarch began speaking in Latin. Cinna carefully wrapped Katniss in material resembling a toga.

Before Jo, her brother and Finnick, Peeta pledged to take Katniss as his wife. He couldn't wait for the marriage rites to be over so that he could freely kiss her. He gripped Katniss the moment they were done.

Effie smiled brilliantly. She clapped her hands, along with the others, before she wiped her face. "Congratulations, my Lady," she uttered, before she began ushering Plutarch and Cinna out of the room leaving Jo, Finnick, Gale, and Madge behind as they surrounded Peeta and Katniss.

"Congratulations, sister."

Katniss blushed, "Thank you."

Her brother turned to Peeta. "You have my sister's heart, but if you ever mistreat the gift she has given you, I swear by the stars in the sky I will run you down with my sword."

Gale's warning was well received. It came from a place of brotherly love. "I love her, and I swear my fidelity to her."

Gale nodded and left with Madge.

Jo grinned then pointed and said to both, "Behave, and no more shenanigans! I would like to get a nights rest without having to worry about you two."

Katniss blushed, Peeta grinned.

Finnick clasped him on the shoulders, and said, "What a wondrous journey this has been. He winked towards Katniss. "Enjoy the plentiful fruits." Finnick took Jo by the arm. "Come, my fair Jo, let us leave these two wedded fools to embark on their wedded bliss."

Peeta smiled as the door closed. He heard Finnick exclaimed to Cezario to guard the door with his life. Turning, he found Katniss on the bed looking like an innocent lamb. She'd taken off the toga-like dress Cinna had made for her, but kept her tunic on. Her shapely legs were bared to his view and his body was inflamed for her. He sat on the bed next to her and took off his boots.

"I thought you'd be angry with me." Her voice was soft and anxious; she wrung her hands.

Peeta removed his undershirt. He watched her silver eyes widen as they glided over the plains of his body. Her legs rubbed together, and she wiggled on the bed backward.

"When I discovered you were gone, I did become vexed with you. We shared something powerful the night before. I thought you were ashamed of what happened betwixt us."

"I didn't want to cause you any embarrassment. You'd be poorly regarded if we were together whilst I was in my manly garb."

"It wouldn't have mattered to me, Katniss. I hated knowing you were gone, that I couldn't find you." He cupped her face, and her lashes fluttered shut. She sighed when his finger touched her lips.

"Come husband," Katniss beckoned moving back on the bed to make space for him.

"I love you." Peeta stood and removed his tights and braies at the same time. His member stood erect and she gasped at the sight of him. He climbed back onto the bed, leaning over her.

He watched with anticipation as her hand shyly reached out to touch his member. Her eyes flew to his as if asking for permission. He took her hand and placed it on him. The contact of her small hand gripping his member made him shudder and groan. He put his hand on top of hers to show her how to grip him.

"Like this," he said between clenched teeth. His knees threatened to buckle as she began to stroke him. His body shook as he felt close. "Enough, I'm going to cum."

She licked her lips, and he wanted to kiss her. "Cum?"

"I'm going to spill my seed, and I want to do that inside of you."

Her eyes widened, and he recalled her innocence. He leaned down, settling himself between her legs. His mouth sought hers. Her hands slipped up to grasp his back as his lips traveled from her mouth to her neck. From his time with her last night, he knew the spot on the neck that made her shudder with delight.

He licked and suckled the spot and she whimpered and writhed beneath him. Peeta's job was to excite her, to bring her pleasure, before he would obtain his own pleasure. She trusted him with her life and body, and he cherished her gift.

Peeta leaned on his side, to gaze at her. Her eyes were like the twinkling stars in the sky and his heart beat her name. He wanted to touch her all at once like a foolish lad. He schooled himself. He caressed her leg; his hand tracing a path to the hem of the tunic. Her skin pebbled and she panted, "Peeta."

He traced a pattern on her leg then withdrew his fingers back down to her knees only to move them back up again. Her legs parted for him. He glanced at her, seeking permission to move higher, to touch the thatch of hair which he desired to taste.

Although they were married and by the law he had every right to her body, he didn't want that. He wanted their marriage to be set on equal terms and it began in the bedroom.

Her slight nod of approval freed his fingers to glide over the smooth soft skin of her thighs and to her sex. He skimmed over the hair there. Her mouth opened and a small sound came out of her lips. Encouraged, he slipped his fingers through her warm wet folds. He groaned at the feel of her, his member pulsated with the need to bury himself inside of her.

He breathed deeply for control, as his fingers found her nub. Her feet curled on the mattress as he began to gently rub her; her juices began to increase. She moaned his name, and her head thrashed wildly. Peeta inserted one finger inside and found she was slick, he then inserted another and began to slide in and out.

"Peeta," she cried. The tunic had ridden up and he could see a flush covered her body.

Her hips began to move with the rhythm of his fingers. Her breathing became shallow. He needed to taste her. "Katniss," he whispered right before he pulled his fingers from her welcoming heat and brought them to his mouth. She was sweeter than honey and he wanted more.

Without thought, he leaned down between her thighs and the sight that welcomed him made his member twitch. At the first swipe of his tongue, she arched off of the bed. His mouth drank of her nectar, greedily enjoying her cries of pleasure. Her familiar hoarse scream let Peeta know she was close. He moved away but only to seek her permission to enter her.

"I want to be inside of you."

Her eyes were clouded with passion. "Yes."

He lined himself up with her, but she stopped him to remove the tunic. The contact of flesh upon flesh nearly undid him as he slid into her tight channel. It'd been years since he'd been with anyone, and he had tears in his eyes when he came to her wall.

"Katniss, I have to-" Peeta didn't get a chance to finish his apology as she wound her legs around his back, pushing him deeper, causing him to break through her maidenhead.

She cried, as tears slipped from her eyes. Tenderness consumed him. He hated knowing he'd physically hurt her.

"Are you okay?" His arms shook as he held himself still. She was like a glove wrapped around him.

Her eyes connected with his; they were murky with pain and something else. He carefully watched the pain slip away. A war raged within him. Part of him wanted to move within her and another needed to know she was well. He was not going to be selfish. He was going to wait or pull out if need be.

"Yes," she gasped. "Peeta please." She lifted her hips slightly, grinding herself against him, pulling him deeper, letting him know it was okay to move.

"Katniss," he whispered her name as he began the slow dance. Slipping in and out of her until they were both panting. Her nails once more gripped his shoulder blades, her breath came against his neck as he began to accelerate his thrusts. His gut tightened with the anticipation of spilling within her.

Peeta didn't want for their first time to be one-sided. He slipped his fingers down and found her bud. She whimpered in delight. His thrusts became more intense. His fingers followed the rhythm and her cries of pleasure increased.

When she came, she huskily screamed his name. He felt her walls fluttered around his member, her vice-like grip caused him to snap, and he shouted her name as his seed rushed into her womb. He fell on top of her, feeling weightless.

After a short while, he leaned up to see her dazed look as she came down off the summit.

His blue eyes churned with love and desire. "Do you love me real or not real?"

Katniss answered simply, "Real."


	18. Chapter 18

Parting is such sweet sorrow, that's what the Bard wrote, and it is so true, saying goodbye is hard, but I have enjoyed all of the reviews, and I wanted to say thank you for all of the support. As we say, I do not own the Hunger Games nor do I own Shakespeare's Twelfth Night as always thank you to the incomparable Norbertsmom for her beta skills...special thanks to Chele20035 for encouraging me to write this story.

Katniss and Peeta have married and now is a peek into their lives...

* * *

Epilogue

Five years passed quickly. Katniss mewled, her head thrashed back and forth on the bed. "Peeta," she cried.

She was happy, and all because she'd followed her heart, but it wasn't always easy. In their first year of marriage, war broke out against Queen Coin. The Queen was vengeful and tried to injure her enemies through their children. When the news spread out of the games she invented to murder innocent babies for sport, the nobles were deeply divided. Many protested and suffered the same fate. Others, like Peeta, took arms and fought against the Queen.

Peeta first laid siege to Cray's castle. With power over the seas, he moved forward onto Quattro. As they advanced inland, the further away Peeta was from Katniss. It wasn't easy during those three years for Katniss, Madge or Effie, but in the end, Queen Coin and her allies were defeated.

In her place, her cousin Queen Paylor took office and Panem breathed happier. Queen Paylor was a much more progressive and fair monarch. There was peace within the kingdom; its borders were protected and the taxes Queen Coin leveled were lifted. Everyone swore fidelity and love to new Queen. As for Katniss, she faced a new battle in her home.

When Peeta came back to her he was affected by the war. Katniss worked with him, using his art to help heal his dreams. Her husband was a pacifist by nature, killing stole pieces of his soul. He preferred peace and diplomacy. Katniss loved him for this and so much more. She dedicated herself to help him achieve the serenity his mind sought. They played a game called real or not real. He'd asked her a question and she told him if it was real or not. There were things that set him off, like the sound of a knife scraping on a plate, loud screaming or the clang of swords.

Katniss made an effort to make his environment better. She provided him time to work on his bread in the kitchen. She bathed him with soft words and soft music. It was her songs that brought him back to her on many occasions. He loved to hear her sing. When he discovered it was her who was singing, Peeta confessed he thought the castle was haunted. They were happy, and their love was evident. Every morning was a blessing. Some mornings like this one was especially magical.

Katniss moaned delightfully, her hands stretched out over her head. She gripped the pillow. Her husband's mouth was wondrous. She cried out "Peeta!"

He grunted, and she could feel it all the way to the tips of her soul. Her neck arched, her fingers gripped the pillow tighter and this time when she cried his name it was like a song meant only for his ears.

Peeta surged from underneath the covers; he paused to place a kiss on her bump. His blue eyes sparkled. "Morning wife."

They kissed each other and she could taste her essence on his tongue. When they stopped kissing she said, "I am going to need a new dress."

"Our baby grows strong," Peeta said proudly.

"I can no longer fit the kirtles I have, they are too constricting," Katniss replied.

"Have Cinna create whatever you need."

"But it is such a waste," she bemoaned, spending money on herself was not her favorite pastime.

"Katniss, you need the new clothing," he said peppering her face with small kisses. His small show of affection always left her breathless.

"Fine."

"Thank you for having my baby," Peeta said leaning on the side his hand on her belly.

Katniss smiled softly. She was afraid of losing the baby, but as the months progressed the babe grew healthier and her belly expanded. They kept quiet the secret of her and Peeta's unborn child well until they were sure they were out of danger. They planned on telling every one of their news tonight.

Katniss acknowledged Peeta wasn't the only one with fears. Since discovering herself with child she lived with the daily fear of the plague coming in and stealing her family again. She was afraid of war taking Peeta away from her once more. She held onto Peeta like a shipwrecked seaman held on to driftwood. She'd found comfort in his arms; they made her feel safe.

He soothed her fears and she quieted the forces of darkness that threatened to overtake him when he recalled his descent into madness. Her fingers languidly played with the curls of his head. "You're still my boy with the bread."

"I've been meaning to ask you for nearly a year now, why do you call me the boy with the bread?" Peeta closed his eyes as he lay next to her, a lazy grin played on his lips.

"You don't remember, do you?" Katniss grinned, turning herself to put her head on his bare chest. She could hear his heartbeat.

"No," Peeta tipped her chin up to stare into her eyes.

Katniss laughed. "I was twelve when we first met. You were the boy in the kitchen all covered in dough. You looked so shocked to see me there."

Peeta sat up suddenly. "That was you?" His eyes were wide and bright.

"Yes." Katniss grinned up at him. "You made me cheese buns from my mother's recipe of herbed bread."

"Then we took a walk in the gardens," Peeta said, astonished he leaned down over her seeking to connect with her. His member brushed her sex. "You were my first kiss," Peeta confessed.

She gasped as his fingers found her wet and waiting, no matter how many times they made love it always felt good and just. It felt like just the sight of him made her ready to climb him. Peeta knew her so well. She didn't have to look at him for him to know when she was mad, upset, or happy or in need of his company. She widened her legs to accommodate him and groaned happily as they united. "I knitted you a crown of dandelions. You were the only friend I made during that trip."

"You sang to me, I should have recognized your voice in the hallway."

"I had to leave the next morning." He rocked back and forth.

"I looked for you."

"I never forgot you," Peeta swore.

"Nor I you," Katniss dug her fingernails into his back. She arched her neck and she chanted his name. No words were spoken until much later on when he kissed her on the lips. They reluctantly left the bed and dressed.

Peeta came to stand behind her, his hands splayed on her hidden belly. His lips cavorted with her neck. "I wish we could spend the day in bed."

Katniss chuckled. "There is much to do."

Peeta sighed and made a face, but he winked at her.

"We can meet later on," Katniss wistfully said.

"I have a busy day ahead of me, love," Peeta stated as they walked out together.

The morning meal was the last time she'd seen Peeta, as she was immediately called into duty. She needed to make sure the castle was resplendent for the evening celebration. She was waiting for the troubadours to arrive. Unlike many women of her time, Katniss was free to do as she pleased.

The life she led now was a life she never imagined. Peeta gave her the freedom to do as she wished, allowed her to continue with her archery, gave her equal platform in the castle, but Katniss preferred to make decisions together.

A few hours later she needed him to discuss the plans for the dinner. She checked the places he liked to go to when he needed peace. She couldn't find him there or the other places he went to when he needed to make decisions. Oddly enough she couldn't find Finnick or Jo either. Katniss headed outdoors.

"Peeta," Katniss called as she stepped out into the bialy. She walked from one side of the bailey to the other. Her hand pressed on her stomach briefly before she moved forward. Five years of marriage had flown by quickly. She walked into the stables and saw Boggs pressed up against Jo.

"Katniss!" Jo lost her masculine tone.

Boggs grinned.

"We can explain…" Jo said, pushing back her bangs.

"I have no time for your explanations. Have either one of you seen my husband?" Katniss sighed looking at both of them as they fumbled with their clothing. Boggs, her brother's beloved friend, was now an integral part of their family. After Peeta pardoned him, Boggs moved his shipping business to Illyria. He flourished until the war against Queen Coin began. Boggs swore fidelity to Peeta and Gale. He turned his ships into a small but powerful navy. Boggs offered his ships in the naval war against the Queen so that Peeta could conserve his. He lost the majority of his ships during the war, so Peeta offered him command of the ships under Finnick after the war was over.

Boggs cleared his throat. He bowed slightly, holding on to the stays at the front of his pants. He shoved, Jo behind him as she straightened her clothing. "No, my lady, I haven't."

Katniss turned her silver eyes to Jo who couldn't make eye contact with her.

"Ah, no I haven't," Jo blushed prettily, she tried to harden her face, but it was no use. Katniss could see Jo was smitten with Boggs.

Jo and Boggs were highly attracted to each other, but for the past few years, nothing happened, until Boggs discovered from a drunken Finnick Jo was a girl. Boggs zeroed in on Jo, not relenting until a few weeks ago when Katniss caught them arguing. They were brimming with tension. Katniss suspected something happened that night. Jo showed up at breakfast the next morning trying to cover up a lover's mark on her neck.

Katniss smiled and raised an eyebrow, recalling what it was like for her and Peeta. At least Boggs knew Jo was female. Her poor husband thought she was with a man. Katniss grinned, recalling how Peeta pounced on her moments after Plutarch married them. She looked at Jo.

"Is something wrong?" Jo asked concern on her face.

"I have news for him," Katniss eluded.

Boggs wrapped his arms around Jo, seeing that Katniss did not object. Jo blush turned deeper. She cleared her throat and used that low tone she used when she pretended to be a man. "You want for us to look for him?"

"No, but if you see him let him know I'm looking for him," Katniss said, then paused. "You two need to get a room, you will be discovered out here."

"Katniss," Jo called.

Katniss looked at her friend. "Jo, it's okay. Peeta knows you're a girl, but he doesn't care as long as you remain faithful and his friend. He's just waiting for you tell him what you want."

Jo looked toward Boggs and smiled as Katniss left them in the barn. No doubt they will continue to engage their activity in the stable. That stable had seen more action than any other room in the castle.

Katniss shook her head as she moved forward. Ginning, she recalled the couples after her and Peeta. First, there was Rue, Madge's maid with Peeta's squire Thresh, followed by Effie and Haymitch, and lastly Finnick with his now wife Annie.

Annie is a girl Finnick rescued from Cray's island. When Finnick brought her here, she was mad. Slowly when she realized no one was going to hurt her, she opened up. When Finnick came home, he slowly began a friendship with Annie that turned into something more.

When Katniss caught them, it was innocent by comparison to what Jo and Boggs were up to. Annie's reaction was the best. The poor girl turned purple in the face. Katniss felt bad for interrupting them.

"Peeta is right, I am going to have to wear a bell of some sort." Her husband was forever telling her that she was light on her feet. She couldn't help her hunter's tread. Her father taught her not to make noise in the woods so she wouldn't scare the prey away.

Katniss headed for the kitchen. She could hear Haymitch and Effie arguing.

"Effie," Haymitch bellowed. "Leave the kid alone."

Katniss heard the thwack of something hit a table.

"That is MAHOGANY!" Effie screeched.

Katniss paused in her tracks. She didn't know if she wanted to enter the kitchen. Effie and Haymitch were visiting. There was a particular storm that caused a great deal of damage to their home. Peeta opened his home and the entire household moved in. Having the extra staff was no problem; it was the extended family that drove Katniss mad. Effie and Haymitch loved each other and their way of flirtation was to argue. "Who cares about that table woman. It's used to prepare food," Haymitch muttered loud enough for Katniss to hear.

"But it is a good table. You should treat it with care," Effie's snapped back with vinegar and spice.

"Effie, my love, what is the matter?" Haymitch asked.

"It's just, I don't want our little one to be defenseless," Effie whimpered.

"Our little one will never be defenseless. Just take a look at the women who surround her. My niece has never allowed Gale to overstep his boundaries, and let us not forget her ladyship. The Duchess Katniss rules equally besides her husband." Haymitch's words were comforting to Effie, but they made Katniss smile.

She diverted her steps, knowing if Peeta were in the kitchens he would have said something by now. Katniss realized she was lonesome for her husband. She yawned, feeling tired. The pang for her husband wrapped thickly about her. As she walked toward the gatehouse she spotted Chaff.

"Chaff have you seen my husband?"

"Not since this morning when he left with Finnick and your brother, my lady, to make repairs," Chaff said, bowing.

"Thank you Chaff. Do you know if they took sustenance with them?" Katniss asked, knowing it was past the noon hour and they were most likely hungry.

"No my lady, I do not," Chaff answered.

"I think I will organize something to be taken to them. Please meet me in the kitchens in ten minutes. I require your help."

"Of course, my lady. I'll help." Chaff bowed before he walked away.

In her head, she composed all that she still had to do as she walked back towards the kitchen.

"Katniss have you seen my husband?" Madge asked. She held her four-year-old son in her arms.

"He's with mine at your home. No doubt making repairs, I was about to go to the kitchen and see about having food sent to them."

"Why Gale never tells me where he is going is beyond me," Madge grumbled.

Katniss grinned. "I'll tell him that when I see him. In the meantime, I could use your expert help."

"Oh," Madge said.

"I need help with the decorations, and you have excellent tastes," Katniss said.

Madge nodded. "I can help, if you would like."

"I am expecting Cinna to arrive at any moment with his helpers, as well as the troubadours." Katniss listed to the things they needed to be done as they moved to the kitchen. When she got to the kitchen she heard her husband's voice, "Has anyone seen my wife?"

Katniss stood still. There he was standing in the kitchen, sweaty and delicious. She smiled brightly when his blue eyes found her silver ones. Her breath caught in her chest at his heated look. Katniss felt her body warm in plain need for him.

"I have been looking for you," Peeta said.

"And I you," Katniss replied, the smile did not depart from her face.

They moved toward each other and there was not one person in the kitchen that did not stop to see them unite. There love story was magical.

Haymitch covered his child's eyes as Peeta openly kissed Katniss. Madge smiled, allowing her son to look on. When they separated they put their foreheads together.

"Katniss, why don't you go ahead with Peeta? Effie, Annie and I will help set up the hall for tonight," Madge suggested.

"Come, husband, let's draw you a bath," Katniss urged, greedily. She took his hand and tugged him out of the room. Peeta picked her up, swinging her in his arms. Her laughter was bright and echoed throughout the house.

Her life was better than anything she imagined as a child. It was filled with laughter, joy, and love. That evening she sat next to Peeta and he held her hand. She surveyed the hall. It was dressed merrily. Peeta had invited Caesar's troubadours to entertain them. Caesar was visibly relieved when he learnt of Madge and Gale's marriage. He confessed to have missed acting and performing. After the war, he returned to the Court with the intention of making the twin's story into a play. It became popular in Queen Paylor's court, so much so he began touring with the play. He'd met a woman much older than he. One he called the Tigress and settled with her.

Caesar sang and acted, causing the audience to laugh. Katniss enjoyed it all. Her hand came to rest on her signature colored gown. One that Cinna had designed for her. The dress was a reddish orange color that resembled a living a flame. She was known as the girl on fire because one day she stood at the gates and fired down on some nefarious men who dared to try and break into Madge's home. Her ability with her arrows was well known in Illyria.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Peeta asked as they watched Caesar's play.

"Yes." Katniss nodded.

"Do you think anyone would know this story is about us?" Peeta asked.

Katniss smiled, and she saw the effect of it on her husband's face. "No, you never acted like a lovesick fool over Madge and there is no mention of my archery skill. Plus it should be noted, Boggs appears to be in love with my brother."

Peeta chuckled. "Well, the boy playing you is not as pretty as you were dressed in men's garb."

Katniss chuckled. "I presume you do not like his legs."

"No not shapely enough for me." Peeta winked, and she blushed. She could see he was thinking of the naughty time they had earlier.

She gently tightened her hold on his hand, waiting for the moment Caesar finished. When the play was over Peeta stood before their gathered guests. He extended his hand toward hers. She stood, a gentle blush on her face, as all eyes turned to them.

"Good lords and gentle ladies," Peeta began. "My wife and I would like to thank you for your fidelity, your love, and your encouragement." He turned toward her, smiled, then said, "As you know our path has not been easy."

As Peeta spoke Katniss looked out into the hall; everyone became quiet. Her silver gaze traveled from her brother and Madge and their son to Haymitch and Effie with their little girl, to Finnick and Annie, Rue and Thresh, Jo and Boggs, Chaff, Blight, Caesar and lastly to Cinna. This was her family now. Her hand went to rest on her belly and everything blurred and as she recollected her sister's wise words.

"If you lead with your heart you shall be happy." Prim's words rang true. When Peeta announced they were pregnant, all of her loved ones stood. The sound wave of the thunderous applause wrapped her in a warm blanket. Katniss glanced at Peeta, and as he stared at her warmly, she knew she had found something precious and in only twelve nights.

THE END


End file.
